Sob a sombra do mais silencioso carvalho
by Kikis
Summary: UA, HPDM. Harry acorda em uma casa no meio de uma floresta. Sem memória, sem marcas, apenas na companhia de um velho professor, um menino solitário, um lago, um carvalho sem pássaros e uma escolha. Para Delamort
1. Primeiro ato

_Título:_ Sob a sombra do mais silencioso carvalho

_Autora: _Kikis

_Beta:_ Kikyou Priestess (aka Lally)

_Par principal:_ Harry/Draco

_Avisos:_ Slash, universo alternativo.

_Disclaimer:_ Harry Potter e seus personagens não me pertencem e infelizmente nunca vão pertencer, não ganho nenhum dinheiro com isso, apenas algumas horas de diversão :D

_Sumário:_ Harry acorda em uma casa no meio de uma floresta. Sem memória, sem marcas, apenas na companhia de um velho professor, um menino solitário, um lago, um carvalho sem pássaros e uma escolha.

* * *

**Para Delamort**

* * *

_Estava nevando._

_Era algo comum nas últimas semanas. Quando acordava, via os flocos brancos no batente de sua janela. O vento soprava continuamente, tornando o vidro frio demais para escorregar seus dedos sobre ele. Sempre gostara do inverno, principalmente da neve e sua solidão calma, uma tranqüilidade devastadora. Passava horas sentado em frente à janela, observando até que suas pernas começassem a formigar._

_E era isso que fazia aquela noite. Observava a paisagem pela fresta da cortina, dessa vez, deitado em sua cama e coberto pelo edredom. Todos já estavam dormindo fazia algum tempo e sentia necessidade de ouvir alguma coisa, qualquer conversa boba ou música. Suspirou, quase agoniado quando o único som que seus ouvidos captaram foi o ronco do seu companheiro de quarto. Mais cedo,escutara duas garotas tagarelarem sobre como se divertiriam no feriado. E ele ficou lá, ouvindo, mantendo um sorriso educado em seus lábios._

_Ele iria ficar lá, como sempre. Certas coisas nunca mudavam, assim como a neve. Já devia ter se acostumado._

_Olhou o relógio que ficava do outro lado do cômodo. Dali a três horas todos seriam acordados, inclusive ele. Ajustou os óculos no rosto e viu os minutos passarem por um tempo, depois, virou-se para a janela de novo. _

_As luzes da cidade pareciam um pouco mais brilhantes do que de costume, seus olhos ardiam ligeiramente. As pálpebras fecharam-se e, devagar, os roncos suaves da pessoa do leito ao lado foram encobertos pelo seu próprio entorpecimento. De repente, não sentia mais nada, apenas a lembrança dos flocos sendo iluminados pelos postes na rua mantinha-se viva._

Algumas vozes para depois se instaurar o completo silêncio. Às vezes acordava, mas ficava com os olhos fechados. Além de sua cama ser muito macia e quente, tinha preguiça de levantar. Então, sempre decidia dormir mais um pouco, até que teve um momento que não conseguia mais fechar os olhos, tampouco ignorar o gosto enjoado em sua boca. Sentou-se.

A primeira coisa que notou foi a ausência de seus óculos. Bom, nada mais natural se não quisessem que fossem esmagados durante seu sono. Tateou o ar ao seu lado, esperando encontrar uma mesinha, mas não encontrou nada. Após alguns minutos de insistência, suspirou frustrado e tentou apertar as pálpebras para ver se melhorava a vista. Nada significante.

- Olá? – Perguntou.

Nenhuma resposta.

A esta altura do campeonato, suas mãos já agarravam o cobertor com nervosismo e olhava freneticamente para um lado e para o outro. De vez em quando, ousava chamar por alguém, mesmo que sua voz falhasse ou estivesse trêmula. Respirou fundo. Não era seu quarto. Não havia Neville falando ou Lavander entrando toda hora enquanto mostrava seus presentes. Não havia a janela do seu lado direito.

Pânico. Suas palmas começaram a suar.

- Oi?! – Tentou de novo.

Quase pulou da cama quando uma mão pousou em seu ombro. Tentou desviar-se, contudo, o aperto dos dedos tornou-se mais forte.

- Se você quiser ter seus óculos de volta, garoto, acho bom não tentar nada violento contra mim.

O rapaz congelou.o dono da voz profunda pareceu dar uma risada baixa com malícia e em instantes, seus óculos foi colocado em sua face.

Assim que seu mundo entrou em foco, piscou algumas vezes e foi se virar, mas o dono da voz não libertou seu ombro, ao contrário, infelizmente.

- Qual é seu nome?

Nome. Sua mente ficou em branco por alguns segundos. Era muito estúpido esquecer algo como o nome, mas por mais incrível que pudesse parecer, esse pensamento ainda não tinha passado por sua cabeça, como se fosse irrelevante. Cerrou os olhos e abriu os lábios para responder, mas ao invés de palavras, saíram apenas grunhidos incompreensíveis.

- Isso é para aprender a não gritar na minha casa. – Respondeu o homem, seco. – Água, tome. – Falou enquanto colocava um copo entre as mãos do garoto.

Bebeu apenas um gole, fazendo uma careta quando sentiu um ligeiro enjôo. Seu estômago devia estar miseravelmente vazio. Procurou ao redor algum relógio ou calendário para saber quanto tinha dormido, mas não encontrou nada. Apenas alguns quadros velhos nas paredes do que parecia ser um chalé. Havia uma janela e outra cama ao seu lado, vazia, com os cobertores embolados no final e a fronha amassada. Franziu o cenho.

- Seu nome? – Perguntou o homem novamente, dessa vez com impaciência.

- Harry... Harry James Potter. – Saiu de sua boca quase automaticamente.

- Sr. Potter, então. O que você estava fazendo antes de acordar aqui?

Harry respirou para responder, as palavras estavam na ponta de sua língua. É claro, ele estava... De repente, não havia nada. Nenhuma palavra, nenhuma lembrança, só um torpor estranho, uma nuvem. Balançou a cabeça em confusão.

- Não sei. Eu... não sei...

- Tente se lembrar.

Neve. Havia uma janela e neve caindo, iluminada pela luz de um poste. Um quarto e roncos.

- Neve, roncos e luzes... Algumas vozes. Só, eu acho. Por quê? O que aconteceu? Por que não consigo me lembrar de nada? Quem é você?

O homem soltou seu ombro e então pôde se virar, encarando-o. Sua respiração ficou presta enquanto observava o sujeito que havia dado água para umedecer sua garganta. Não era uma figura convidativa.

Seu primeiro pensamento foi que ele devia ser alto demais quando em pé. Seu cabelo era negro e parecia ser um pouco... pegajoso, como se não o lavasse há um tempo. O nariz era longo demais, os dentes um pouco amarelados. Tinha os dedos longos e impacientes enquanto segurava o copo vazio, possuía também um par de olhos cor de ébano quase aterrorizante. Engoliu em seco, porém, foi interrompido antes que pudesse falar.

- Quantos anos você tem, Sr. Potter?

- Dezesseis.

- Mais uma criança idiota. – Revirou os olhos, exasperado – Pelo menos tente ser útil.

Harry abriu e fechou a boca antes de balançar a cabeça, cerrando os olhos. Respirou fundo, um estranho zunido em seus ouvidos.

- Onde eu estou?

- Na minha casa. – Replicou o outro simplesmente, em tom sóbrio – Eu te achei desmaiado perto daqui e trouxe-o para cá. Você dormiu por muito tempo, uns três dias.

- Três... dias? – Murmurou, a voz fraca.

Por três malditos dias estivera na casa daquele sujeito. O zunido em seus ouvidos se intensificava, chegando quase a ser insuportável. Passou sua mão pela face e grunhiu. Tudo estava muito confuso, misturado. Podia não se recordar de muita coisa, mas sabia que nunca estivera naquele lugar antes. Remexeu-se, um tanto incomodado. Encarou novamente o homem e decidiu que ele merecia pelo menos seu respeito, afinal, havia o abrigado em sua casa quando inconsciente.

- Como cheguei aqui? Quanto tempo...? Como, senhor...?

- Não sei, Sr. Potter. Quando o achei, largado, no meio da floresta, estava em condições bem precárias. Ah, é _professor_ Snape. – Harry ergueu as sobrancelhas quando ouviu o título, o que rendeu um sorriso malicioso do 'professor' – Sim, eu já fui _professor_, por mais incrível que este fato seja para sua pessoa. Ainda consegue falar?

- Sim... Professor. – E então ficou sem reação quando seus óculos foram tirados dele outra vez. O quadro que observava tornou-se um borrão azul e verde com alguns pontinhos amarelos.

- Muito bem. – Disse Snape ao se levantar abruptamente – Deve estar sentindo uma tontura leve. Isso é resultado do esforço em recuperar suas recordações logo depois de acordar. Não vai conseguir ficar acordado muito tempo.

Snape andou até a porta do quarto, sendo seguido pelo par de olhos verdes confusos. Parou ao lado da porta, seus dedos envolveram o batente e sorriu, tão desagradável quanto das outras vezes em que mostrava seus dentes.

- Durma, Sr. Potter. Por hora, vou deixar com que abuse de minha _hospitalidade_. Vai se sentir melhor quando acordar novamente.

Harry não conseguiu responder, sua cabeça latejava e suas pálpebras pareceram ficar pesadas demais. Contudo, isso não impediu pensamentos de correrem em sua cabeça. Cerrou a mão nos cobertores enquanto deitava-se novamente, a cadência de sua respiração diminuía vagarosamente. O cansaço quase sobrepôs sua preocupação que corroia o peito. Aquilo não estava certo. Num segundo, estava olhando a neve naquele outro lugar e depois, encontrava-se na casa de um completo estranho que não devia lavar o cabelo há um bom tempo.

Perguntou a si mesmo se naquele lugar não haveria muita água. Seu rosto contorceu-se em uma careta. Por mais que não se lembrasse, _sabia_ que gostava bastante de água e banhos, assim como sabia seu nome e idade. Sorriu fracamente, nada em sua cabeça fazia mais sentido. A última frase que passou em seu cérebro antes de cair no sono completamente foi '_Como eu cheguei aqui?_'.

* * *

- Neville? – Perguntou ainda meio grogue ao ouvir o som de passos. Ninguém respondeu. Resmungou alguma coisa e voltou a dormir.

Quando seus olhos se abriram de novo, o quarto encontrava-se em quase completa escuridão. Seu pulso acelerou e então acalmou-se alguns segundos depois quando reconheceu onde estava. A casa, o professor, suas memórias que haviam evaporado. Por força do hábito, tateou ao lado do leito para achar os óculos e para sua surpresa, achou. Não se lembrava de ter uma mesinha ao seu lado antes.

Ao colocar os óculos, viu que era apenas um banquinho.

Jogou os cobertores para o lado, mas congelou. Na cama ao lado, havia um tufo de cabelos claros – pelo que conseguia enxergar – aparecendo na ponta da manta, que subia e descia devagar. Hesitou um pouco antes de andar, temendo que o barulho do assoalho fosse acordar quem quer que fosse que ficava no quarto também. Devagar, colocou um pé no chão e caminhou até a porta. Rezou silenciosamente para que ela não estivesse trancada e deixou um suspiro aliviado sair quando ela abriu sem problemas.

Estava em um corredor que não era muito diferente do quarto. Feito de madeira, mas sem quadros. Caminhou pelo espaço curto e encontrou uma sala. Um pequeno sofá estava encostado na parede, na frente do móvel havia uma espécie de lareira, ao lado algumas cadeiras e uma janela. Andou até a janela e abriu as cortinas.

O céu não tinha lua, nem estrelas, apesar de estar sem nuvens. Devia estar perto de uma cidade, sabia que no lugar em que vivia também não conseguia ver muitos pontos no céu, e de certa forma aquilo o deprimia.

Havia algumas árvores ao redor, ainda com folhas verdes, mas sem flores ou frutos, como no final de verão.

- Ora, ora... Não sei de onde você vem, Sr. Potter. Mas eu garanto que não é educado sair pela casa dos outros se não foi convidado. – Disse uma voz atrás de si.

Harry virou-se num salto, seu corpo apoiando-se contra o vidro. Alguma coisa nessa situação fez com que Snape rir baixinho para então se aproximar, os seus olhos negros semi-cerrados.

- O que foi, ficou mudo? A perda de memória o fez esquecer as palavras?

- Não. – Respondeu.

- 'Não, _senhor_' ou 'Não, _professor_', garoto impertinente. Essa é a _minha_ casa. Depois de resgatá-lo, o mínimo que você poderia fazer é me respeitar.

O garoto sentiu algo dentro de seu peito, borbulhando. Trincou os dentes e cerrou os punhos, levantando os olhos parar encarar o homem. Nada daquilo era justo. Queria sua casa... suas coisas, por mais que não lembrassem o que elas eram, sabia que eram importantes. Conseguia ver vislumbres de algumas faces, do que provavelmente era seu quarto.

- Eu nunca _pedi_ para ser salvo, _professor_.

- Oh, é mesmo? Acho que você não estava em condições de reclamar. Ou preferiria acordar no meio da floresta e ficar vagando?

Harry sentiu suas bochechas esquentarem e sua cabeça começou a doer novamente.

- Por que eu pararia em uma floresta, professor? – Perguntou, tremendo. – Você pode ter me raptado para sei lá, trabalho escravo, pegar meus órgãos depois que eu melhorar para poder fazer transplante ilegal! _Qualquer_ coisa. Isso tem que ser um sonho... Não é possível! – Exclamou, então, cerrou os olhos com força.

Snape ficou parado, olhando para o rapaz com uma expressão estranha no rosto. Cruzou os braços. Talvez devesse ter dado calmantes para o garoto, a falta de sono tinha afetado mais o seu cérebro do que havia imaginado.

- O que está fazendo? Tentando espremer suas pálpebras?

Harry abriu um dos olhos e mordeu o lábio inferior.

- O que foi agora, garoto? Tenho cara de idiota?

- Você não sumiu. – Respondeu, parecendo miserável, a dor de cabeça parecia quase esmagar seu crânio.

- Claro que não sumi! – Retorquiu ofendido. – Por que eu iria sumir? E é professor ou senhor, eu já te disse!

O garoto abriu e fechou a boca algumas vezes, sem encontrar uma resposta convincente. Respirou fundo e seus ombros tombaram.

- Sempre quando tenho sonhos, se aperto as pálpebras, acabo acordando. Pelo menos eu acho que faço isso. Professor. – Adicionou rapidamente quando viu o homem estalar os dedos de uma das mãos.

- Convencido de que não é um sonho agora? Depois de todo esse show de estupidez, acho que devia pelo menos descansar, se é que não acordou Draco com toda essa gritaria, Sr. Potter.

Harry franziu o cenho.

- Draco?

- O garoto que estava dormindo no seu quarto, Sr. Potter. Será que não é óbvio? Volte para a cama, mal consegue ficar em pé. – Apontou impacientemente para o corredor.

O menino estava quase se arrastando para andar. Sua explosão havia gastado muita energia, o mundo girava novamente e sua cabeça latejava tanto que era difícil pensar em qualquer coisa. Com muito esforço, alcançou o quarto. O garoto do tufo de cabelos claros estava sentando em sua cama, observando-o com curiosidade.

- Volte a dormir, Draco. – Falou Snape enquanto deitava-se.

- O que aconteceu, Severus? – Perguntou o loiro ao esfregar um dos olhos.

- Nervosismo por causa da perda de memória. Ele não consegue entender como chegou aqui.

- Ele ainda não-

- Não. – Cortou secamente. – _Ninguém_ vai falar, entendeu? Foi esse o trato.

Uma risada rouca. O loiro ria, os ombros balançavam e cabeça pendia para o lado. Ele limpou o canto dos olhos.

- Trato. Desde quando você obedece a tratos, _Snape_?

O homem levantou-se, a princípio ignorando Draco. Harry estava quase dormindo quando ouviu a voz grave novamente.

- Uma palavra, Sr. Malfoy, e você sabe muito bem o que vai acontecer. Eu só preciso de uma palavra.

O moreno abriu os olhos e encontrou o outro garoto mirando a porta com uma expressão pensativa. Dessa vez, a última coisa que viu antes de ser vencido pela exaustão foi um par de olhos brilhantes na escuridão.

* * *

Quando Harry acordou, a outra cama estava vazia e a havia um bilhete no banquinho, pedindo para ir a cozinha assim que despertasse e que havia roupas limpas no armário ao seu lado. Trocou-se vagarosamente, tinha a impressão de que o vestuário de lá não era tão diferente do que usava antes de perder a memória. Um jeans, camiseta de algodão de manga comprida com e um casaco fino.

Caminhou até a cozinha e viu Snape tomando seu chá confortavelmente, com um dos cotovelos apoiados na mesa circular no meio do recinto. Seus músculos ficaram tensos, os últimos encontros com o homem não haviam sido exatamente agradáveis, aliás, muito longe disso. Ficou lá, perto da porta, até que fosse notado. Não demorou muito.

- Ah, você está ai, Sr. Potter. – Bebeu um pouco do chá – Sente-se.

O moreno sentou-se do outro lado da mesa e encarou seus joelhos, cerrando dos dedos na cadeira.

- Está se sentindo melhor? – Perguntou casualmente.

- Sim, professor. – Respondeu sem levantar seus olhos.

- Interessante. – Pareceu tomar outro gole, mas Harry não ousava certificar-se – O senhor estava um tanto valente na noite passada... Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Questionou cinicamente, sem réplica. – Não importa. Precisamos conversar sobre sua... _Estadia_.

Por mais estúpido que parecesse ser, o pensamento de que iria ter que ficar na casa de Snape ainda não passara por sua cabeça aquele momento. Seu estômago afundou e finalmente levantou o rosto surpreso. Certamente não tinha nenhum lugar para ir. Ou o professor poderia ter deixado-o em algum hospital ou coisa assim. Remexeu-se desconfortavelmente em sua cadeira.

- Já que vai ficar aqui por tempo indeterminad-

- Interminado? – Cortou Harry.

O homem revirou os olhos, gesticulando impaciente com a mão.

- Sim, até você recuperar sua memória, pelo menos.

- Não seria melhor se eu ficasse em um hospital ou algo assim?

Snape sorriu divertido e ergueu sua xícara até ficar um pouco abaixo de seus olhos. Balançou a cabeça enquanto fazia 'tsc, tsc'.

- Eu garanto, Sr. Potter, que não há nenhum hospital próximo daqui. O único jeito de sair desse lugar é se lembrando de quem você é. Até lá, vai ficar aqui.

- Onde é 'aqui', senhor? – Perguntou, estreitando os olhos. – Eu... Eu morava na Inglaterra, eu acho, mas não reconheço essa paisagem.

- Sr. Potter, – Disse ao levantar-se – curiosamente, eu também vivi na Inglaterra muito tempo, viajei o país inteiro. Não há nenhum lugar em terras inglesas que se pareça com isso daqui. A paisagem lembra muito mais a Nova Zelândia e nós não também não estamos lá. – O garoto ia abrir a boca, mas o homem interrompeu-o – Eu não posso falar onde é esse lugar.

- Como assim...?! Eu tenho direito de saber! Como vim parar aqui? Que eu saiba as pessoas não surgem num lugar do nada!

- É melhor rever seus conceitos, Sr. Potter. Já que está bom o bastante para sair gritando pela minha casa de novo, vai começar a fazer suas tarefas. Afinal, estará morando aqui também ou prefere ficar vagando pela floresta? – Sorriu – Achei que não. As regras são as seguintes, Sr. Potter: nada de gritarias, você vai limpar seu quarto, tirar o pó, varrer o chão duas vezes por semana. É responsável por sua própria roupa de cama, tudo que você precisa está no armário em que pegou os vestuários, se faltar algo, avise. _Sem perguntas_, entendeu? Não interessa onde eu arranjei tudo isso. Quem cozinha normalmente sou eu, então você lava a louça do almoço. Você faz seu próprio café da manhã. Tudo que sujar no café, limpa. Se não souber cozinhar e quiser que eu faça para você, vai ter que lavar minha louça do café também. Uma vez por semana vai ajudar na limpeza da casa inteira. É proibido entrar no meu quarto sem minha permissão. Você pode sair quando quiser, só não aconselharia tentar caminhar de noite, é muito fácil de se perder na floresta. Estou esquecendo algo? Ah sim, há um banheiro no final do corredor de seu quarto, deixe sua roupa usada no cesto quando for tomar banho. Alguma dúvida?

Harry ainda estava um pouco tonto com todo esse ataque de palavras. Piscou algumas vezes e meneou a cabeça.

- Bom. Todas as panelas estão no armário, embaixo da pia. Temos uma geladeira bem abastecida. Eu já terminei meu café, sabe cozinhar?

- Sim, senhor. – Murmurou.

- Ótimo. Estou no meu quarto, que é em frente ao seu. Bata na porta duas vezes se precisar de algo e só entre se ouvir minha voz dando permissão. Até o almoço. – E saiu.

Harry ficou estático por alguns minutos até seus membros recuperarem o movimento. Demorou um pouco até achar tudo que precisava: ovos, leite, pão, sal e óleo, além de uma frigideira. Ovos fritos. Era um pouco frustrante lembrar-se de como fazia ovo frito e não de quem era. Quando estava sentado comendo seus dois ovos teve a impressão que não comia aquilo há muito tempo, o que era estranho.

Suspirou, empurrando o prato e o copo de leite vazio para o lado e deitou a cabeça na mesa. Ainda estava cansado. Havia uma janela logo em frente à pia, pelo menos enquanto lavava a louça podia olhar as árvores. Ao mesmo tempo em que seus dedos cheios de sabão trabalhavam, seus olhos passeavam pela paisagem. Seu palpite sobre estarem no final de verão estava certo. Decidiu explorar os arredores quando terminasse.

Sem enxugar as mãos, caminhou para o quarto, mas para sua surpresa achou uma tabela perto do corredor. Chegou mais perto e pôde ler 'Potter' escrito em letra garranchada. Em cima podia ler 'Divisão de tarefas', o professor devia ser bem metódico para fazer uma tabela para aquilo. Fez uma careta ao ver o número de vezes em que aparecia.

De repente, seu dedo parou num nome que não era 'Potter' ou 'Snape'. Estava escrito: 'Malfoy' em letra caprichada com o m e y floreados. A imagem da segunda noite, do tufo de cabelos claros e dos olhos cinzentos surgiu no fundo de sua mente. Aquele era o outro morador.

Sentia-se um pouco melhor ao saber que alguém mais ou menos de sua idade – pelo que se lembrava – vivia lá, já Snape não era exatamente a melhor companhia. Esperou um pouco ansioso para conhecer a terceira figura da casa.

Já tinahm se passado quatro dias e nada do outro garoto. Sempre quando acordava a outra cama estava vazia e às vezes, bem tarde da noite, ouvia passos no quarto, mas estava cansado demais para despertar. Então, voltava a dormir como se nada tivesse acontecido, teria um dia razoavelmente ocupado no dia seguinte.

Estranhamente, começara a nutrir uma antipatia pelo outro morador, já que tinha que fazer bem menos tarefas que ele. Snape até entendia que não participasse muito da 'manutenção' da casa, mas o professor nunca havia mencionado que a casa tinha mais que um dono e o menino não parecia ser seu parente – não tinham o mesmo sobrenome e pelo pouco que se recordava, os dois não eram nem um pouco parecidos fisicamente. E ele, Harry, tinha acabado de chegar.

Snape se aborrecia profundamente quando reclamava do excesso de tarefas, retrucando que não eram tantas assim. Realmente, não eram, porém, podiam ser distribuídas de melhor forma. Claro que a única vez que ousou dizer isso em voz alta, teve que limpar a lareira. No final do dia estava coberto de fuligem misturada com suor, cansado e muito irritado. Contudo, para seu deleite, após ficar bastante tempo no banho e sair, ouviu Snape praguejar porque a água quente havia acabado.

No sexto dia, levantou mais cedo. A luz lá fora estava pálida e o tempo nublado, mesmo assim, não conseguia pegar no sono novamente. Espreguiçou-se de modo felino e sentou-se na cama, ainda em torpor. Ergueu-se e andou preguiçosamente até a cozinha, mas ao invés de encontrar a figura solitária do professor tomando seu chá, havia um rapaz no extremo oposto da mesa comendo uma torrada.

Pelo que podia observar, ele tinha os olhos cinzentos e o cabelo loiro curto. Malfoy, com o m e y floreados. Ficou estático na porta.

Sua primeira impressão do garoto foi a de que ele parecia um dos membros da nobreza, muito similar a algumas figuras aristocráticas de livros por seus traços finos, quase pontiagudos. E como todas as figuras nobres, ele irradiava arrogância. Censurou-se mentalmente por pensar assim de alguém que não conhecia, mesmo que seu nariz estivesse torcido em uma careta.

Entrou no recinto e percebeu que Snape lia enquanto bebericava de seu chá. Nenhum deles notou sua presença, não soube bem como agir. Antes que o nervosismo se alojasse permanentemente em seu estômago, resolveu seguir a rotina e fazer seu café, como se estivesse só. Porém, Malfoy de letras caprichadas foi mais rápido.

- Quem é ele, Severus? – Perguntou a Snape com a voz arrastada.

Sem tirar os olhos de seu livro, o homem respondeu simplesmente:

- Nosso ilustre hóspede, Harry James Potter, como sabe muito bem, Draco.

- Ah, claro. – Disse o loiro, por fim.

Harry cerrou os punhos. Os dois agiam como se o ignorassem ou tivessem esquecido que estava no cômodo. Uma das coisas que mais odiava era quando as pessoas metiam-se a falar dele como se não existisse, sendo que estava presente. Respirou fundo e passou a língua pelos lábios para falar.

- Com licença. – Por um breve instante, Snape o encarou, mas resolveu voltar a sua leitura. Somente os olhos de Malfoy continuaram pregados em sua figura – Acho que você já me conhece.

O jovem aristocrático ergueu uma sobrancelha rala.

- É mesmo? Não me lembro de ter sido apresentado a você

- Não falou. – Replicou, engolindo em seco – Você me viu no quarto uns dias atrás.

Malfoy riu. Sua risada era tão arrastada quanto sua voz.

- Entendi quando Severus disse que você apareceu aqui 'infelizmente'. Sem nenhuma classe, _Harry Potter_. – Cuspiu o nome com desdém – Só se 'conhece' uma pessoa quando ela é lhe apresentada devidamente.

O moreno sentiu que suas bochechas estavam ligeiramente enrubescidas. A discreta antipatia que tinha antes pelo outro rapaz triplicou naquele exato momento.

- Acho que não nos conhecemos, então, já que não fomos... Como você disse? Devidamente apresentados.

- Ora... _Faux pas_! – Riu - Queira me desculpar... Posso te chamar de 'Potter' ou tem algum apelido em especial? – Perguntou, o sarcasmo evidente em seu tom de voz.

- Potter é bom o suficiente. – Disse, quase num rosnado, o que fez Malfoy sorrir satisfeito.

- Claro que é. Meu nome é Draco Lucius Abraxas Malfoy. Draco Malfoy, simplesmente. Me chame de Malfoy quando me vir, o que não vai ser muito. Já sei que seu nome é Harry James Potter. Temos a mesma idade. Viu? A gente nem precisou apertar as mãos. – Comeu o último pedaço de sua torrada – Com licença. – E saiu.

Pasmado era pouco para descrever o estado de Harry quando Draco saiu pela porta da cozinha e desapareceu entre as árvores.A única coisa que conseguia pensar era em como Draco Malfoy era um idiota.

- Vai ficar parado para sempre, Potter? – A voz profunda de Snape o fez piscar. –Melhor fazer seu café, não gosto de gente no mesmo cômodo que eu enquanto estou cozinhando. Se estiver aqui quando eu vier para fazer o almoço, você não come.

Harry concordou com a cabeça e sentou-se, pegando o queijo, o presunto, o leite e o pão. Nunca admitiria para o homem em alto e bom som, mas o professor cozinhava muito bem. Estava na metade de seu sanduíche quando Snape foi se trancar em seu quarto.

Reclamara que fazia mais tarefas domésticas que todo mundo, mas isso acabou se provando uma vantagem. Ter alguma coisa para fazer o distraia e impedia que ficasse frustrado por não conseguir lembrar de quase nada além de detalhes insignificantes ou coisas muito vagas. Estar no meio do nada, sem ter idéia de como chegara lá também não ajudava. Recordara-se que se chamava Harry James Potter, tinha dezesseis anos, morava na Inglaterra antes de toda a confusão, em algum ponto da sua vida tinha lido 'Sherlock Holmes' e gostado, amava da torta de morango, tinha um amigo chamado Neville – do qual só lembrava-se do nome e rosto -, outro amigo ruivo e cheio de sardas que gostava de xadrez. Tinha também uma amiga de cabelo cacheado um pouco armado, mas de sorriso divertido.

Por mais que Snape sempre dissesse que as memórias voltariam se realmente quisesse, não conseguia evitar a inquietude.

Também apreciava explorar os arredores, mas caminhar permitia que pensasse no que o incomodava tanto. Apesar disso, gostava bastante das árvores, dos pequenos caminhos, das trilhas, dos riachos e da montanha que se estendia no final da paisagem. Era inspirador. Algumas vezes ficava em frente à casa e observava. Estranhamente, não havia encontrado quase nenhum bicho ou inseto. Snape dissera que eles não gostavam muito da região, mas não entrara em muitos detalhes. Harry também não insistiu. Lentamente, aprendia a lidar com os moradores daquele lugar.

Outro detalhe que despertava sua curiosidade era de onde tiravam a comida e as roupas, já que pareciam estar no fim do mundo. Tampouco perguntava. Não mais, pelo menos. As primeiras dez vezes haviam sido suficientes. Ainda não tinha desejos suicidas. O professor não gostava de falar muito, aparentemente. Algumas vezes conversava brevemente com Malfoy quando trombavam pelos corredores ou quando o loiro fazia sua parte dos serviços domésticos.

Draco Malfoy. Não conseguia chamá-lo pelo primeiro nome, apesar de sempre ouvi-lo da boca de Snape e também não recebera permissão para tal. A frase 'Me chame de Malfoy' estava fresca em sua mente. De qualquer forma, seria íntimo demais. Além de tudo, seu primeiro nome nunca era usado também, por isso, não se importava. Uma vez – duas semanas depois da sua chegada - havia perguntado por que insistiam em tanta formalidade com ele, já que Draco e o professor se chamavam pelos nomes de nascença. Como sempre, o homem dera um sorriso cínico e respondera que 'A companhia de Draco é mais suportável'. O morcegão só chamava o loiro de 'Sr. Malfoy' quando ele havia feito algo que considerava errada ou estúpida.

Malfoy. Ele era estranho e irritante. Sempre que podia dava um jeito do moreno fazer sua parte da limpeza – como se já não tivesse tarefas o suficiente - ou estava soltando algum comentário nada bem vindo sobre sua pessoa. Havia socado-o uma vez, para seu imenso prazer. Por alguma razão misteriosa, Snape não ficou sabendo ou não tinha certeza de que continuaria naquela casa. Malfoy e o professor se davam razoavelmente bem.

Mas era esquisito como a falta de ser chamado de 'Harry' o fazia sentir-se mais sozinho do que já se sentia normalmente. Havia os poucos pássaros, as árvores, as folhas e raros esquilos, no entanto, eles não conversavam ou eram domesticados para fingirem que estavam felizes em vê-lo ou para reconhecê-lo. Balançou a cabeça, censurando-se por pensar coisas tão tolas.

Só via o loiro no café nos dias em que acordava mais cedo e se arriscava a abrir um dos olhos quando ele chegava depois que havia deitado. Era comum encontrar a outra cama quase sempre vazia. Para ser sincero, não se importava nem um pouco. Não tinha muita paciência para ficar calado enquanto ouvia as provocações do outro.

Raramente, mas bem raramente, sentava em frente à janela até suas pernas formigarem e deixava a curiosidade espalhar-se por seu corpo enquanto tentava adivinhar onde Malfoy se escondia todos os dias. Não era uma opção perguntar a Snape, sem dúvidas receberia uma resposta 'amável'.

Os dias passavam devagar. Sempre a mesma coisa, a mesma rotina. Quando ninguém estava vendo, Harry deitava no sofá em posição fetal e em seu peito instaurava-se uma saudade dolorida: não sabia de quê, não sabia por quê, não conseguia descobrir. Às vezes, quase se curvava de tanta agonia ao pensar que estava destinado a ficar lá por toda uma eternidade, sem nunca se lembrar o que fazia antes de ser achado na floresta, jogado.

O tempo esfriava, isso era uma das poucas coisas que fazia seu humor melhorar ligeiramente. Cada manhã havia mais folhas secas espalhadas pelo chão. Devia estar perto de outubro começar. Não podia ser mais exato, já que na casa não havia relógio ou calendário. Só a tabela com as tarefas distribuídas pelos dias da semana. Toda vez que perguntara 'que dia é hoje'ou 'que horas são', um resmungo fora a resposta mais articulada. Não precisou de muito tempo ou inteligência para entender que naquela casa não existiam objetos que contavam o tempo.

Já fazia três semanas e dois dias. Harry encontrava-se mais ou menos bem adaptado à nova vida – não que possuísse algum padrão para comparar. Aos poucos, se cansava de sua tristeza, de sua apreensão e não agüentava mais sentir saudade. Quando seu peito começava a ficar dolorido, esforçava-se para ignorar a dor com razoável sucesso.

Havia descoberto um laguinho com peixes. Essas pequenas coisas o distraíram. Só que chegou um dia que elas não eram distração o suficiente. Então, reunira a devida coragem e perguntara a Snape se havia algum livro na casa que pudesse pegar emprestado. Tinha a impressão que nunca fora um amante da leitura, mas estava desesperado. Ainda ria internamente ao lembrar da única ocasião em que vira Snape pasmo. O homem respondera um pouco desajeitado que sim, e pela primeira vez, Harry olhou a 'caverna do morcego', como apelidara o quarto do anfitrião.

Estantes de livros. Muitos de química orgânica, botânica e bioquímica. Snape respondera secamente que fora professor de química. Harry dera de ombros, continuando a procurar algum livro que talvez gostasse. Fora com alegria pueril que saíra do recinto segurando duas histórias do Sherlock Holmes e algum outro livro sobre o Rei Arthur.

Assim sendo, a tristeza e a inquietação começaram a desaparecer enquanto o moreno incorporava de verdade aquela nova rotina.

Sua saudade deixou de fazer muito sentido e não possuía a mínima vontade arranjar um novo. Era bom estar daquele jeito, com um contentamento ignorante.

Um mês havia se completado. Estavam perto do inverno e quase todas as folhas estavam secas e douradas, abandonadas no chão. Já não era o bastante uma camiseta e um casaco fino para sair. Harry ficou muito feliz quando Snape o informou que normalmente nevava naquele lugar.

De repente, quem era, onde estava e como havia surgido lá eram questões sem importância.

A solidão ainda estava presente, sem dúvidas, mas ficou muito bom em ignorar certas coisas. E assim continuou.

Até que um dia encontrou Malfoy sozinho na cozinha. Piscou os orbes verdes e entrou, completamente mudo. Automaticamente pegou seus dois ovos, óleo, sal e uma frigideira para preparar seu café.

- Você quebra os ovos com a faca. – Observou Draco, interrompendo o silêncio. Harry franziu o cenho.

- É, fica mais difícil da gema furar quando colocada na frigideira.

Draco bebeu um pouco de seu café.

- Nah. Você só não sabe quebrar o ovo direito.

O moreno bufou e balançou a cabeça, já irritado.

- Aposto que faz muito melhor, não é, Malfoy? Quer ensinar? – Pediu com cinismo.

Alguma coisa na frase fez o loiro soltar uma risada fraca.

- Você é um caso perdido. Não vou perder meu precioso tempo.

Harry deu de ombros, colocando os ovos já fritos num prato. Sentou-se e pegou um dos pães no centro da mesa.

- Por que ainda não saiu, Malfoy? – Perguntou ao arrancar um pedaço do pão com os dedos.

- Hoje é meu dia de limpar os vidros, Potty.

- Ah. – "E como sempre, vão ficar uma porcaria" pensou e começou a comer, parecendo entediado depois de ouvir a resposta do outro.

Draco encarou o rapaz estranhamente, como se Harry tivesse dez cabeças. O moreno, como sempre, resolveu ignorar ao invés de estragar seu precioso dia e café com bobagens. Devia ter alguma coisa em seu nariz.

- Qual é seu nome inteiro? – Perguntou o loiro repentinamente. Harry engasgou e começou a tossir com violência. Bebeu todo um copo de leite antes de conseguir falar.

- Como? – Disse, ainda tossindo um pouco.

- Você não é surdo. Cristo! Qual é seu maldito nome inteiro?

O moreno sorriu de um modo engraçado.

- Harry James Potter, idiota. Você sabe disso.

Draco pareceu ficar pensativo por um instante.

- Certo, Harry James Potter. Responda-me: o que fazia antes de vir para cá?

O garoto arregalou seus olhos verdes, mas logo em seguida sua expressão suavizou-se. Sem pensar, falou quase num torpor:

- _Eu sempre estive aqui_.

A face de Draco perdeu sua pouca cor e seus olhos estreitaram-se perigosamente. Ele levantou-se, e andou devagar até Harry.

- O que fazia antes de vir para cá? – Ganhou um suspiro exasperado do moreno.

- Você tem algum problema, Malfoy?! Eu já te disse que _eu sempre estive aqui_.

O loiro pegou-o pelo colarinho e disse entre os dentes, as faces próximas:

- Pense, seu _merda_! Retardado! Estúpido! _Tolo_! Não se lembra do dia em que Severus o achou lá na floresta, jogado?

- De que porcaria você está falando, seu _bosta_? – Suas mãos apertaram os pulsos de seu agressor – NÃO SEI DE NADA DISSO!

- SEU IDIOTA! – O punho de Malfoy encontrou a face do outro com bastante força.

Harry cambaleou e deu alguns passos para trás. Tentando recuperar o equilíbrio, encostou-se na parede e limpou o filete de sangue no canto da boca. Um turbilhão de pensamentos passava por sua mente, um dos que mais gostava era o modo que mataria o adorável companheiro somente com suas mãos. Todavia, um arrepio correu por sua espinha e seu corpo ficou imóvel. Seus olhos se arregalaram.

**Estava nevando. **

- Neve. Eu lembro da neve. Estava assistindo-a cair e os postes da rua. Acho que alguém roncava... – Disse num sussurro.

**De repente, não sentia mais nada, apenas a lembrança dos flocos sendo iluminados pelos postes na rua mantinha-se viva. **

Escorregou pela parede, até estar sentado no chão. Draco ajoelhou-se em sua frente, sem a costumeira expressão de deboche. Ele estava... sério.

- _Nunca_, entendeu, Potter?! _Nunca_ esqueça o que estava fazendo antes de vir para cá. Seu tolo! Eu não acredito que Severus não disse nada quanto a isso! – Grunhiu em frustração enquanto puxava uma mecha de seu cabelo.

E saiu pela porta da cozinha. Harry ouviu o 'creck' das folhas sendo pisadas se afastar rapidamente e ficou lá, sentado. O outro obviamente tinha esquecido que era sua vez de limpar os vidros. Não que fosse fazer muita diferença depois. Tocou sua bochecha machucada.Tudo era muito estranho.

Mais tarde, Harry tentou esperar Malfoy voltar, mas acabou adormecendo antes, exausto demais para se manter acordado. Quando o rangido da porta soou pelo quarto, ele estava em sono profundo. Draco o invejou. Ficou a noite inteira observando Potter dormir para sair bem antes que ele pudesse acordar.

Naquela noite, Harry sonhou com a neve.

**As luzes da cidade pareciam um pouco mais brilhantes do que de costume, seus olhos ardiam ligeiramente. As pálpebras fecharam-se e, devagar, os roncos suaves da pessoa do leito ao lado foram encobertos pelo seu próprio entorpecimento. De repente, não sentia mais nada, apenas a lembrança dos flocos sendo iluminados pelos postes na rua mantinha-se viva.**

**_Viva. _**

_Continua..._

* * *

**N/a: Olá! **

**Bom, eu sou a Kikis e esse é um presente de amigo secreto para a Srta. Delamort. Espero que tenha gostado! Foi feito com muito carinho :D! **

**Espero que todos tenham gostado, na verdade. Nunca trabalhei com esses três personagens mais diretamente e foi uma experiência muito boa. Fazia tempo que não me envolvia com uma idéia como dessa vez... Mas não será longa. No máximo quatro partes.**

**Agradeço a Lally por ter ouvido minhas idéias, ajudado a definir quem seria o protagonista e por corrigir na velocidade da luz! Agradeço a Naru por me ajudar com o título e com o sumário também! Obrigada ;D**

**Se considerarem a história digna de reviews, a autora ficaria muito feliz em recebê-las! Tanto críticas quando elogios são bem-vindos! **

**Obrigada por lerem! **

**Beijos, **

**Kikis**


	2. Segundo ato

_Título:_ Sob a sombra do mais silencioso carvalho

_Autora: _Kikis

_Beta:_ Kikyou Priestess (aka Lally)

_Par principal:_ Harry/Draco

_Avisos:_ Slash, universo alternativo.

_Disclaimer:_ Harry Potter e seus personagens não me pertencem e infelizmente nunca vão pertencer, não ganho nenhum dinheiro com isso, apenas algumas horas de diversão :D

_Sumário:_ Harry acorda em uma casa no meio de uma floresta. Sem memória, sem marcas, apenas na companhia de um velho professor, um menino solitário, um lago, um carvalho sem pássaros e uma escolha.

* * *

**Para Delamort **

* * *

_Segundo Ato_

**oOoOo**

Harry tomou uma decisão na manhã seguinte a toda confusão, já que tinha milhares de perguntas e procurava respostas, muitas respostas.

O sonho ainda estava fresco em sua memória, assim como os acontecimentos do dia anterior. Olhou para a cama ao lado e a encontrou arrumada. Suspirou. Previsível. Estava sendo evitado. Grande coisa... Seguiu com sua rotina, até mesmo limpou os vidros que haviam sido abandonados. Snape não questionou. Sorriu. Duvidava que questionaria, afinal, era ele fazendo serviço a mais, não Malfoy.

O dia seguiu normalmente e Harry foi dormir bem mais cedo, já vestido com roupas comuns.

Iria seguir Draco.

* * *

Quando acordou, Malfoy dormia pacificamente. De novo, só aparecia um tufo de cabelos claros no final da manta. Perguntou-se como não sufocava estando coberto daquele jeito. No momento em que viu o loiro mexer-se como quem está despertando, fechou os olhos imediatamente e esperou.

Malfoy não fazia nada de anormal. Ouviu passos, o armário ser aberto, a porta ser fechada. Por um instante, o moreno entrou em pânico. E se ele fosse embora de imediato? Ignorou o nó em sua garganta. Não podia. O companheiro de quarto sempre deixava a cama arrumada antes de sair. Encolheu-se um pouco mais ao ouvir a porta ser aberta. Com o canto dos olhos, pôde ver um Draco já vestido ajustando os lençóis e cobertores. Sorriu de leve. Malfoy com m e y floreados arrumava a cama como se fosse a pior coisa do mundo.

No minuto seguinte, ele tinha saído. Harry contou até cinqüenta baixinho e saiu também, tomando cuidado para ser silencioso. Devagar, foi até a cozinha e esperou do lado de fora ao perceber que Draco tomava seu café. Para sua sorte, já que seu coração parecia um tambor e quase não conseguia conter sua ansiedade. O outro se alimentava rapidamente, prestando atenção somente em sua comida. Não tão refinado quando ninguém está olhando, riu internamente.

O moreno entrou de fininho na cozinha, apoiado no batente da porta. Pela janela, via Malfoy se afastar. Nunca tinha prestado atenção em que caminho ele tomava, mas não se surpreendeu ao ver que seguia diretamente a floresta densa, ignorando as trilhas. Teria que se apressar se não quisesse perder seu rastro.

Xingou baixinho quando pisou numa folha seca do lado de fora, tinha esquecido aquele pequeno detalhe. Pelo que pareceu ser a primeira vez em sua vida, odiava o fato de ser outono. Na ponta dos pés, fez o melhor que pôde para entrar na floresta sem emitir ruído algum. Tarefa horrivelmente difícil, contudo, não desistiria naquele momento.

Foi quase impossível não fazer barulho. Precisava se esforçar ao máximo para ouvir os passos do outro mesmo enquanto ele próprio andava, parar no exato momento em que o outro parava ou quando percebia que o loiro andava mais devagar, como se hesitasse. Amaldiçoou a floresta por não ter quase nenhum pássaro ou animal que abafasse seu som. Havia apenas alguns cantos mixurucas ou um esquilo subindo em uma árvore. Tudo para atrapalhá-lo.

Mas sua ânsia por respostas era maior do que os danos causados pelos pequenos infortúnios.

Claro que sua paciência estava prestes a acabar depois de algum tempo. Suas panturrilhas doíam por estar na ponta dos pés por mais de trinta minutos. Trinta malditos minutos e Draco continuava andando no mesmo ritmo. Encostou sua cabeça em um tronco seco e descansou por alguns poucos segundos. Quase deixou escapar um grunhido ao ouvi-lo se distanciar. Suas pernas doeriam pelo resto do dia.

Agradeceu aos céus quando Malfoy dminuiu o passo As árvores começavam a ficar mais esparsas, e logo pôde ver um imenso lago. Malfoy parou, em frente à águae sentou. Harry pegou outro caminho, um pouco mais afastado da margem, mas de onde poderia observá-lo com segurança. Sentou-se também e massageou as pernas por cima do tecido grosso da calça. Foi então que percebeu que tinha fome e pegou um saco de biscoitos que colocara no bolso da jaqueta na noite anterior. Comia, sem tirar os olhos do colega, bastante feliz por poder descansar.

Nunca estivera lá antes e se reprimiu por não ter achado um lugar tão bonito.

Perto do lago, as árvores e a grama eram verdes, como se estivessem no verão, algumas flores pequenas cresciam. Notou que o líquido do lago não era exatamente água, e sim algo mais denso, quase... _gelatinoso_. Os reflexos azuis claros e lilases pareciam fosforescentes. Draco aproximou-se da margem, tocando a superfície do líquido com os dedos, tirou o moletom, as botas e as meias. Harry pensou que ele mergulharia.

Porém, ele nunca entrou.

Quando Harry havia repousado o suficiente, preparou-se para levantar, afinal, duvidava que o loiro passasse desde as primeiras às últimas horas do dia em frente ao lago.

Estava errado, claro.

Malfoy dormiu por umas duas horas. Acordou, comeu alguma coisa de sua bolsa e continuou a olhar o lago, movendo-se raramente. O moreno, ao contrário, trocou de posição várias vezes durante sua 'missão', impaciente. No almoço, tentou enganar seu estômago com pão vírgula, queijo e água. Funcionou por pouquíssimo tempo. Lutou contra sua fome durante o resto dos intermináveis minutos em que ficou observando o caro companheiro.

Estava escurecendo e ele ainda estava lá, espionando. Draco não saia daquela porcaria de lugar. De vez em quando dava algumas caminhadas curtas, mas só. Sua paciência estava mínima e seu aborrecimento, gigantesco. Os milésimos se segundos pareciam arrastar-se dolorosamente. Deitou-se de bruços e encarou a terra. Pôs-se a pensar, mas acabou cochilando.

Acordou sobressaltado. Olhou ao redor, seus dedos trêmulos e a respiração descompassada, e um mundo pareceu ter saído de seus ombros quando viu que Malfoy estava deitado na relva, do outro lado.

Já estava totalmente escuro e Harry começou a pensar, preocupado, em como voltaria para casa sem se perder. Não havia planejado estratégias caso o outro rapaz ficasse num só lugar por tanto tempo. Teria que aguardá-lo ir ou, ao perceber que ele levantaria acampamento, correria para estar em casa antes dele. A segunda alternativa era uma ameaça a seus planos. E se ele passasse em outro local antes de voltar para casa? Decidiu ficar com a primeira opção.

Quando Draco resolveu ir embora, Harry estava meio zonzo devido à fome e ao cansaço. Teve um pouco de dificuldades para ficar de pé. Respirou fundo e ignorou o mal estar - tinha ficado bom em ignorar coisas nos últimos tempos. O loiro parecia estar com problemas parecidos, então, seu ritmo foi mais vagaroso, beirando o preguiçoso. Como parecia menos alerta, o moreno se deu o luxo de ficar um pouco mais relaxado. A volta foi tranqüila, apesar de horrível. Esperou os passos de Draco afastarem-se da cozinha para entrar.

Havia um prato de comida lá. Provavelmente seu. Malfoy já havia ido para o quarto, então, sentou e comeu. Tomou uma ducha rápida antes de se deitar. Draco já estava dormindo – não era surpreendente. Estava quase contente, até se lembrar que seguiria o loiro na manhã seguinte, e depois da manhã seguinte também.

Nos oito dias que passaram, Harry espionou Malfoy.

Para sua frustração, ele sempre ia para o mesmo lugar. Ficava nu da cintura para cima, tirava as meias e as botas, entretanto, nunca entrava na porcaria de lago.

Numa das manhãs em que não pôde segui-lo, já que tinha uma porção de afazeres domésticos acumulados, levantou-se um pouco mais tarde e foi direto para o banheiro. Tirou o pijama de flanela e fitou seu corpo refletido no espelho.

Harry não era baixo, mas era um pouco mirrado demais. Era magro e seus ossos da bacia estavam em evidência na pele pálida, o bronzeado natural quase todo extinto. Encarou seu reflexo e suspirou. Espionar Draco estava sendo muito desgastante. Seus ombros estavam caídos e havia três quilômetros de olheiras negras e profundas circundando seus olhos. O verde nem parecia tão vivo. Apenas um círculo apagado.

Lavou-se. Foi para a cozinha, esperando tomar um agradável café da manhã, tendo como companhia apenas a si mesmo. Mas não. Severus Snape tinha que estar lá, seus olhos de águia o fuzilando.

- Finalmente criou um pouco de juízo, Sr. Potter.- Disse Snape ao pousar sua xícara na mesa. – Sabe, eu não liguei quando você seguiu Draco até o quarto dia.

Harry estancou.

- Como você s-

- Sou provido de olhos, ouvidos e, principalmente, de um cérebro, Sr. Potter – Sorriu maliciosamente – Um cérebro que funciona muito bem, obrigado. Por que haveria essa mudança abrupta em sua rotina? Ficar o dia todo fora... Meditando? Oh, Sr. Potter, o senhor não se enquadra muito no grupo que 'medita', ou estou errado? E por que, sem mais nem menos, seus horários ficaram tão parecidos com os de Draco? Não foi muito difícil achar essas respostas.

O garoto engoliu em seco.

- Mas, então, você o seguiu pelo quinto dia. Chegou ao absurdo de ficar se arrastando pela floresta para descobrir o destino de Draco por _oito dias_, Sr. Potter. Achei que seria inteligente o suficiente para saber que Draco passa o dia todo em frente àquele lago, Sr. Potter. _Todos_ os dias. O. Dia. Todo. Entendeu? _Eu _garanto. E agora, você me pergunta como. – Interrompeu-o ao perceber que ia começar a falar - Chega a ser ridiculamente estúpido ler sua expressão facial. Mas, como me sinto excepcionalmente generoso, vou responder: o motivo é que, ao contrário de sua pessoa, sei o que ele vai fazer lá. E adivinhe. – O seu sorriso malvado aumentou consideravelmente – Não vou contar.

Como sempre, Harry encontrava-se sem palavras após ouvir um discurso de Snape. No entanto, ao contrário do habitual, naquele dia estava totalmente sem energias para discutir puramente por teimosia. Concordou com a cabeça e foi fazer seu café. Não sobrara ânimo para cozinhar, então, se contentou com torradas, geléia e chá preto. Claro que antes de sair, o professor adicionou mais um adorável comentário.

- Ah, Sr. Potter. Da próxima vez que não aparecer durante o almoço, avise. Cozinhar para mais pessoas e o humano extra não comparecer é certamente... desagradável.

Concordou com a cabeça, sem desviar suas atenções de sua comida.

Fizera suas tarefas e dormira pelo resto do dia. Nem piscou quando Malfoy chegou tarde, como de rotina.

Uma semana de descanso.

Os olhos de Harry passeavam pelo teto, a expressão vazia enquanto identificava pequenas manchas. Estava entediado. Seus dedos brincavam com os botões de da camisa alva ao mesmo tempo em que pensava em alguma coisa que pudesse fazer. Já havia terminado suas tarefas, lido as partes que mais gostava dos livros que pegara emprestado, comido. Não conseguia nem tirar um cochilo. Desde que parara de seguir Draco, dormia tanto que era impossível sentir-se cansado no dia seguinte.

Então, lá estava ele, deitado no sofá, mirando o teto. Deprimente, sem dúvidas. Virou-se somente para encarar a colcha de lã escura e suspirou. Sem perceber, seus pensamentos rumaram para o lago e sua superfície brilhante. Snape havia dito que Draco sempre estava lá. Bom, depois de oito dias seguindo o loiro, não havia como negar. Pensou que quando desvendasse o destino misterioso do outro, sua curiosidade seria saciada, mas novamente, estava errado.

Alguma coisa dentro de si ainda se remexia, inquieta, incomodada. Sabia que queria mais respostas. Queria saber o que Malfoy fazia lá sempre, por que ficava observando as águas o dia todo. Adoraria saber também por que o loiro havia se enfurecido quando Harry disse que sempre tinha estado lá. Não entendia, ainda não fazia sentido. Snape contara que só poderia sair dali se suas memórias voltassem, porém, não achava que isso fosse tão importante para o querido colega.

Além do mais, estar perto do lago fazia seus sonhos com a neve e postes aumentarem. As poucas horas de sono que tivera naquela semana em que seguira Malfoy foram acompanhadas de flocos brancos.

Respostas, respostas. O que mais queria, o que menos tinha naquele lugar estranho.

Num rompante, levantou-se do sofá e colocou sua jaqueta. Não faria mal nenhum conferir se seu companheiro de quarto ainda estava lá. Saiu determinado e caminhou rapidamente, seu corpo esgueirando-se de modo automático entre as árvores. Fechou os olhos enquanto o vento frio de início de inverno trombava contra seu rosto. Era livre. Possua a impressão de que era mais livre naquele lugar do que já fora em qualquer outro.

Sem demora, estava em frente ao lago. Draco estava lá, ajoelhado diante da margem, seus olhos fixos no líquido. Sentou-se para a admirar a imagem do outro garoto assistindo a mudança de cores do azul para o lilás e do lilás para o branco com fascinação. Para Harry, parecia um quadro. O que o moreno não conseguia ver era a expressão agoniada de Draco.

Harry voltou a seguir Malfoy todos os dias. Não acordava tão cedo ou ia dormir tão tarde. Quando chegava naquele local, Draco já estava sentado em seu costumeiro lugar perto da margem. Quando ia embora, Draco ainda estava sentado, talvez não no lugar costumeiro exatamente, mas bem perto dele.

Passou a gostar do lago e às vezes jurava que podia ouvir uma melodia suave vinda do líquido estranho.

Era uma manhã comum. Havia levantado, feito seu café e as tarefas domésticas. Então, ia para o lago.

Só que Draco não estava lá dessa vez. Harry congelou.

Tinha certeza de que o loiro havia saído de casa. Seu coração acelerou e podia sentir as minúsculas gotas brotando em sua fronte. Estava tão imerso em seus pensamentos que não notou a mão pálida pousar em seu ombro. Só quando os dedos apertaram seus músculos com delicadeza que pulou, assustado.

- Bu, Potter.

O sangue do moreno pareceu congelar em suas veias enquanto encarava o sorrisinho divertido, com um quê de malícia do outro garoto. Tentou dar um passo para trás, no entanto, Malfoy segurou seu braço com mais força.

- Tsc, tsc, Potter. Você me desaponta desse jeito. Onde está a coragem? O que foi? O gato comeu sua língua? – Riu de leve – Pensando bem, acho que prefiro assim... Você pode ser bastante irritante quando fala.

- Como...?

Draco soltou Harry.

- Faz um bom tempo que eu sei que você me segue até aqui, Potter. Relaxe. Estava curioso para saber quando você ia sair do esconderijo... Mas eu cansei de esperar.

O moreno engoliu em seco e antes que pudesse falar qualquer coisa, Malfoy já havia dado as costas para ele e caminhado em direção ao lago. Quando o loiro estava no meio do percurso, virou para trás e arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Você não vem, Potter? Já foi descoberto mesmo, ou quer voltar a brincar de gato e rato?

Harry piscou algumas vezes para recuperar seu controle. O choque foi gradativamente substituído por desconfiança. O outro garoto estava agindo muito estranhamente, sendo quase _agradável_. Suas pernas relutaram no início, mas começou a segui-lo. Quanto mais se aproximava do lago, mais quente ficava. Logo, seu casaco pesado estava descartado, assim como o moletom que usava por baixo. Limpou o suor em sua testa com as costas da mão e continuou a andar, observando distraído a paisagem.

Perto do lago as cores pareciam ficar mais vivas também. Era como se estivessem em outro mundo.

Sentou-se bem em frente à margem, tocando a superfície com a ponta de seus dedos. Tudo ao seu redor pareceu ficar enevoado ao sentir o frescor do líquido sobre sua pele. Deveria ser tão bom mergulhar ali, não entedia por que Draco nunca o fizera enquanto estivera o vigiando. Todavia, quando seu corpo inclinou-se para frente, o loiro o segurou novamente.

- Acho melhor você não pular, Potter. – Disse com uma expressão séria. Harry pareceu voltar à realidade e toda a sensação de torpor desapareceu.– Isso aqui tem a capacidade de deixar as pessoas ligeiramente... confusas.

- O que você faz aqui todo dia, Malfoy?

Draco ajoelhou-se ao seu lado, parecendo pensativo.

- Eu espero me lembrar.

- Lembrar? – Harry franziu o cenho.

- É. Dizem que esse lago ajuda as pessoas a se lembrarem.

- Você está tentando se lembrar... Como eu?

Isso arrancou um sorriso amargo do loiro, que concordou com a cabeça e resmungou um 'mais ou menos'.

- Mas... Você sabe onde estamos, não sabe? Snape disse que não poderia contar até que eu me lembrasse!

- É que eu, diferentemente de você, Potter, fiquei sem me lembrar por tempo demais.

Dessa vez, Harry notou o olhar agoniado de Draco vagar pelo lago.

Era um acordo silencioso. Todos os dias Harry levantava, fazia suas tarefas e ia sentar-se na beira do lago misterioso. Malfoy às vezes fingia que não havia notado a presença extra, outras vezes até tinham conversas quase civilizadas sobre nada. O moreno não reclamava, afinal, não se recordava de muita coisa para ficar trocando experiências ou contando histórias.

O loiro nunca falara o quanto se recordava. Se era de nada, como Harry, ou se tinha pequenos fragmentos de sua memória, já que havia respondido 'mais ou menos' antes. Harry também não perguntava, ele podia ser mais espontâneo, todavia, Draco era mais reservado, não gostava muito de dividir informações. Ficou um pouco surpreso ao descobrir que o garoto arrogante possuía essa outra face. _Quase_ gostava de passar as tardes com ele. Por mais que ainda não se chamassem pelos primeiros nomes, o moreno sentia-se um pouco menos solitário.

Era estranho. Ao invés do tempo passar por lá, parecia pairar no ar.

Em uma das tardes, enquanto estava deitado de bruços na relva, começou a se perguntar se Draco estava lá há muito tempo. Virou-se de barriga para cima enquanto observava o outro garoto sentado com as costas apoiadas num tronco do carvalho perto da água. A única grande árvore, sem nenhum inseto ou animal.

- Malfoy?

- Hm? – Draco resmungou, sem abrir os olhos.

- Posso fazer uma pergunta?

O loiro suspirou e embrenhou os dedos entre os cabelos, exasperado.

- Se eu responder 'não', você vai fazer de qualquer jeito. Desembuche.

Harry pareceu pensativo. Respirou fundo e começou a brincar com a grama ao mesmo tempo em que falava.

- Há quanto tempo está aqui?

Malfoy franziu o cenho ao ouvir a questão e levantou-se, andando até a beira do lago. Olhou para o líquido de modo estranho, mas não tardou a replicar.

- Não sei. Há muito tempo, eu acho.

- Como não sabe? Quer dizer... Eu sei que vocês não contam o tempo aqui direito, mas a gente usa os dias das semanas para dividir as tarefas...

Malfoy suspirou e deu de ombros.

- Apenas não pareceu tão importante antes... De qualquer jeito, eu não saberia te dizer exatamente, mesmo se contasse a partir do tempo em que estou na casa de Severus, Potter.

- Por quê?

- Não é da sua conta. – Respondeu com um meio sorriso.

Em outras vezes, essas mais raras, era Draco que começava as perguntas, como quem não quer nada. Harry havia aprendido a notar os sinais. O outro garoto se aproximaria e falaria que queria dar uma volta, pois suas pernas já estavam doendo. O moreno simplesmente concordaria com a cabeça e ficaria lá, sentado, até que notasse o olhar do outro, inquisidor.

Então, os dois andariam juntos.

Harry achava aquilo muito engraçado. Se estivesse de bom humor e disposto a ouvir alguns insultos, ficaria parado, com um sorriso divertido ameaçando a curvar seus lábios, esperando até Draco ficar irritado e pedir diretamente sua companhia. Definitivamente, era muito divertido.

O moreno aprendera que quando Draco encarnava seu lado taciturno, não gostava de falar, muito menos de que ficasse perto dele fisicamente. Era o dia dos grandes passeios em volta do lago enquanto Malfoy ficava sozinho, deitado no mesmo lugar o dia inteiro, olhando para o nada, com uma expressão derrotada.

Era _quase_ um laço.

* * *

Poucos dias depois, quando Harry acordou, não conseguiu levantar. Suas mãos apertaram sua barriga enquanto encolhia-se na cama, mordendo o lábio inferior. Cada centímetro de seu corpo doía e seu estômago parecia estar sendo esmagado dentro de si. Era difícil até mesmo respirar. Grunhiu em sofrimento, seus olhos enchendo-se de lágrimas.

Sua visão se tornava borrada. Quando finalmente conseguiu deixar o calor do cobertor, seu corpo começou a tremer. Aos tropeços chegou ao banheiro e apoiou-se na pia, fitando seu reflexo no espelho. A imagem refletida era de sua pele num tom doentio, as olheiras profundas, os olhos vermelhos, sua franja grudada na testa pelo suor, os lábios secos e sem cor. Cerrou os orbes ao sentir a onda de mal estar atravessar seu corpo com mais força. Tossiu ao ser invadido por espasmos. Inclinou-se para frente e vomitou.

Dessa vez, tinha a sensação de que torciam seu estômago como se faz com roupas. Quando não havia mais comida para ser expelida, viu bile escorrer pela pia e misturar-se à água da torneira. Depois de alguns minutos, havia parado.

Cansaço. Suas pálpebras se fecharam e sentou, sem forças para andar. O mundo sumia vagarosamente enquanto borrões vermelhos inundavam sua visão.

Vozes. Tão longe...

* * *

_ - Harry... Harry! – Chamou uma garota de cabelos castanhos, brava. _

_ Harry sorriu ao vê-la perder o controle. Rindo, puxou-a para um abraço. Suas risadas tornaram-se mais intensas quando ela tentou estapear sua mão. Ignorou os protestos e seus braços envolveram os ombros estreitos. Ela debateu-se um pouco, mas depois desistiu, com um suspiro desolado. _

_ - Por que você está irritada, Mione? – Perguntou divertido. _

_ Ela fez uma careta e pousou sua cabeça no ombro do amigo. _

_ - Eu odeio quando você e Ron ignoram meus avisos. Sempre acabam se metendo em problemas. _

_ - Mentira. – Respondeu Harry, quase suave enquanto afastava-se da garota – O que está te incomodando, Mione? Dessa vez não fiz nada de errado. _

_ - Você está machucado. – Ela apontou para as bandagens no braço do garoto. _

_ Os lábios do moreno curvaram num sorriso gentil. Ele suspirou, balançando a cabeça de leve enquanto olhava para o teto de seu quarto. Foi até sua cama e sentou-se lá. _

_ - O que foi, Mione? – Perguntou de novo, dessa vez sua voz soava cansada. _

_ - Sua tia me contou que você passou mal a noite passada. – Ela disse simplesmente, sua cabeça baixa. – Fiquei preocupada. _

_ Subitamente, toda a atmosfera aconchegante do quarto do amigo e seu semblante divertido sumiram como num passe de mágica. Hermione engoliu em seco, vendo a expressão do rapaz tornar-se distante, fria. _

_ - Você... – Ela sussurrou. _

_ - Eu sei. – Respondeu simplesmente. Levantou-se e foi até sua porta – Vou dar uma volta. _

_ - Mas, Harry...! – A garota exclamou, os olhos arregalados. – Não pode- _

_ - Eu estou morrendo, Mione. Por que não poderia sair um pouco? – E foi embora antes que o choro angustiado da jovem chegasse aos seus ouvidos. _

_ De repente, Harry não estava mais em seu quarto, muito menos acompanhado da garota de cabelos cacheados. Sentava em uma cama num lugar sem graça de paredes e chão brancos. Seu colchão ficava em cima de uma estrutura de metal, alvos, limpos. A clareza das coisas o irritava. Olhou com raiva para seus pertences ao seu lado. _

_ "Essa vai ser sua nova casa por tempo indeterminado, garoto. Até que você melhore". Dissera seu tio. A enfermeira que estivera ao seu lado não notara, mas havia uma pontinha de sarcasmo quando Vernon Dursley falara 'até que você melhore'. Cerrou os punhos. Sabia que talvez nunca melhorasse, por mais otimista que a equipe do hospital estivesse. _

_ Hospital. Essa seria sua nova casa. _

_ O cheiro de éter já impregnava suas narinas e seu pijama de tecido sintético começava a incomodar. Resignado, deitou em sua nova cama, olhou para o novo teto que não demoraria a decorar, sentiu sua cabeça afundar em seu novo travesseiro e suspirou em abandono. Hospital. Não gostaria de morrer lá. Talvez em uma das praias bonitas que vira em filmes, talvez voando... Se pudesse. _

_ Fechou os olhos._

* * *

Ao acordar, tentou se levantar, mas um par de mãos o segurou pelos ombros. Gemeu baixinho pelo aperto excessivo, mas logo foi libertado. Não tentou se erguer novamente.

Demorou um pouco até conseguir abrir os olhos. Quase esperou que estivesse encarando o teto do hospital, mas tudo que via era um rosto sombrio o observando. Franziu o cenho até se cérebro voltar a trabalhar direito. Lentamente, suas memórias daquele lugar esquisito foram voltando. Reconheceu Snape sentado na ponta de seu leito.

- Professor...?

- Sr. Potter. – Ele respondeu – Bem vindo ao mundo dos vivos.

Seus olhos se arregalaram num estalo. Mundo dos vivos...? Sua cabeça começou a trabalhar numa velocidade incrível. Lembrou-se do sonho. De Hermione. Do hospital. De seu tio falando que aquela seria sua nova casa.

- A janela! – Sussurrou, perplexo.

A janela em que estivera observando a neve em seus sonhos era a do hospital.

Estava morrendo.

Então, o que estava fazendo naquela casa, com aquelas pessoas? Mirou Snape.

- Eu estou morto?

Severus piscou algumas vezes, surpreso. Seus olhos se estreitaram em suspeita.

- Ora, Potter! – Exclamou impaciente e Harry ergueu uma sobrancelha. Nunca tinha ouvido seu nome dito pelo homem sem o 'Senhor' antes – Se estivesse morto, como estaria acordado, falando comigo?

Harry suspirou.

- Eu me lembrei... Um pouco. Eu estava num hospital antes de vir para cá. Morrendo. Não consegui lembrar da doença.

Snape sorriu sarcasticamente.

- E o que o faz pensar que está morto por causa disso?

- Como viria parar aqui de outro jeito? Já ouvi dizer que pessoas mortas ficam assombrando lugares até se darem conta que faleceram. Foi a única explicação que encontrei para você ter falado que só poderia me contar onde estou quando me lembrasse.

- Sr. Potter. – Snape suspirou – Você tem a mania irritante de tirar conclusões precipitadas.

Harry corou ligeiramente.

- Garanto que o senhor não é um fantasma.

- Então como eu parei aqui?

- Que tal esperar eu terminar de falar? – Harry arregalou os olhos, mas assentiu. – Ótimo. – Severus respirou fundo – Apesar de tudo, sua teoria não é totalmente descartável, Sr. Potter. Porém, para sua decepção, você não está assombrando minha casa. Estamos num 'ponto intermediário' entre a terra e o mundo sobrenatural. As pessoas vêm para cá quando seu corpo está fraco demais para abrigar seu espírito, contudo, isso não quer dizer que o corpo não esteja vivo, mas também pode estar morto. Aqui não é a terra, o paraíso ou o inferno, seja lá no que você acredita. É um lugar no meio de tudo isso, que liga esses outros locais, um terreno neutro.

O garoto ficou ali, parado, olhando para o Snape enquanto seu cérebro processava as informações não tão rápido quanto desejava. Sua cabeça começou a doer novamente. Fechou os olhos.

- Eu... eu estou morto... ou vivo? – Perguntou num sussurro.

- Só você pode saber pelo elo que seu espírito tem com seu corpo. Ninguém mais.

- Mas eu não sinto nada! Como eu vou saber?

Novamente, o sorriso sarcástico curvou os lábios do professor enquanto ele deixava a cabeça pender para o lado.

- Lembrando-se de quem é. Veja bem, Sr. Potter. O lago em que Draco passa o dia não é comum, acho que até mesmo o senhor já notou. Aquele lugar é o portal para os outros mundos. Se entrar lá, vai ser transportado para onde desejar: terra ou o 'além'. Seu espírito só pode ir para o mundo sobrenatural se tiver certeza de que está morto ou de que seu elo está desfeito. Se estiver vivo e mergulhar querendo ir ao mundo sobrenatural, vai vagar como uma alma errante por toda a eternidade. O mesmo ocorre se estiver morto e tentar voltar para o mundo dos vivos.

A dor de cabeça tornou-se mais intensa. Agarrou a ponta dos lençóis e grunhiu. Snape disse alguma coisa como 'Vou pegar um remédio para você', mas não deu atenção. Seu crânio parecia ser triturado e o antigo mal estar no estômago voltava. Colocou uma das mãos em frente à boca quando a bile voltou a queimar sua garganta. Tentou engolir de volta, porém a ânsia somente ficou mais forte. Levantou-se com pernas bambas, e vomitou no chão ao cair de joelhos.

Sua visão estava sem foco, sofria leves espasmos novamente. Tremia de frio, entretanto, ao mesmo tempo sua pele reluzia por causa do suor. Seus olhos lacrimejaram.

Mãos seguraram seus ombros e ajudaram-no a voltar para a cama. Algo que tinha um aroma fresco foi colocado perto de seu nariz. Inalou o cheiro, que domou parte do seu mal estar. Os músculos já relaxavam e a enxaqueca ficava mais tolerável. Devia ser o tal do remédio.

Alguns segundos depois, o cheiro desapareceu. Harry protestou, porém, logo o líquido que havia ajudado-o foi derramado em sua boca. Engasgou no começo, mas bebeu. De repente, ficou sonolento e dormiu.

Severus saiu do quarto um pouco mais aliviado com o frasco do remédio vazio em suas mãos. No caminho da cozinha, encontrou Draco encostado na parede com os braços cruzados diante do peito. O homem ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- O que aconteceu? – Perguntou o garoto.

- Potter estava passando mal. É normal quando se recupera parte das memórias.

Os orbes cinzentos arregalaram-se.

- Ele se lembrou? – Perguntou curioso, Snape estreitou os olhos, desconfiado da 'ingênua' curiosidade.

- Sim, Draco. – Respondeu ríspido e encarou o jovem por alguns instantes antes de falar novamente – Por quê?

Draco virou a cabeça para o outro lado, uma expressão teimosa moldando as feições de seu rosto fino.

- Por nada.

- Mentiroso. – Snape inquiriu, sua voz sedosa despejando ácido – O que foi? Está com inveja dele? Ora, ora... Mas não foi você que pediu num momento de raro altruísmo que trouxéssemos esse moleque para cá? Por que não queria que ele ficasse vagando por aí como você ficou e perdesse quase _todas_ as chances de se lembrar que é?

Severus deu um passo em sua direção, o que fez os músculos de Draco ficarem mais rígidos que pedra.

- O que foi, Draco? Triste? Logo agora que estava encontrando um igual! Que pena... Medo de ficar sozinho? Eventualmente isso _vai_ acontecer. Resolveu se arrepender de ter ajudado-o agora? Só por que ele se lembra e você não? Tsc, tsc...

- Cale a boca! Você não sabe de nada.

A risada rouca de Severus ecoou por todo o corredor. Os ombros do professor chacoalhavam enquanto sua cabeça estava jogada para trás. Lentamente, o riso foi diminuindo até se recompor. Voltou a sorrir maldosamente.

- Não sei, é? Pois se eu sou tão estúpido, devia aprender a lidar com as próprias escolhas. Se está aqui, é porque quis assim.

- Como?! Eu nunc-

- Sempre há uma saída, Draco... Pode não ser a ideal, mas ela existe. É por isso que a tragédia é tão bela e o drama é apenas um desperdício de talento. – Deu uma pausa - Pense nisso, _Sr. Malfoy_.

Mesmo relutante, o rapaz remoeu essas palavras por muito tempo.

* * *

_ - Harry! – Exclamou um garoto ruivo. O moreno parou na porta do vestiário e acenou – Eu já vou indo, tudo bem? Prometi para minha mãe que chegaria mais cedo hoje. _

_ - Sem problemas. Até amanhã, Ron. – Sorriu enquanto jogava sua toalha em um dos ombros. _

_ Ron sorriu de volta, quase como fazia antigamente. _

_ - Até amanhã, cara! _

_ Os olhos de Harry ficaram pregados na figura do amigo até ele sumir de suas vistas. Suspirou, abaixando a cabeça, mas ainda sim um pouco aliviado. As coisas estavam ligeiramente estranhas entre eles ultimamente. Desde que terminara com sua irmã, Ginny, Ron parecia ter se distanciado um pouco, como se não soubesse o que fazer. Hermione havia sido de grande ajuda, claro. Sem ela, provavelmente teria ficado de lado um bom tempo. Suspirou. _

_ "Não é como se ele esperasse que eu e Ginny fôssemos ficar juntos para sempre, certo?" Havia perguntado a amiga quando Ron passara o dia todo o evitando. _

_ "Claro que não, Harry," Ela revirou os olhos "mas é que tudo foi muito de repente! Num dia vocês não se desgrudavam, no outro você decide que 'não tem mais clima'. É difícil de engolir essa, sabe?" Perguntara casualmente. _

**_É difícil engolir essa, sabe? _**

_ Silenciosamente, Harry concordava com ela, por mais que não tivesse admitido quando ela dissera aquilo. Tateou as chaves do vestiário em seu bolso e abriu a porta. Deixou sua bolsa em cima do banco e tirou as roupas. Jogando a toalha na cadeira em frente aos boxes, ligou o chuveiro e deixou com que o jorro de água quente em seu corpo permitisse que esquecesse assuntos importantes por um instante. _

_ Estava cansado de pensar em seu fim de relacionamento com Ginny e na amizade abalada; Ron que aprendesse a não tomar as dores da irmã mais nova. O que mais podia fazer? Estava agindo corretamente, deixando o ruivo em seu canto, atendendo os eventuais telefonemas de Ginny que sempre terminavam com a voz chorosa da garota dizendo 'Desculpa, Harry, por ligar... Mas é que nós estivemos juntos por tanto tempo que é difícil não ter mais você como apoio, sabe?'. Ele respondia gentilmente que entendia e que os dois ainda eram amigos. _

_ Mais uma mentira. Sentia-se extremamente incomodado quando ela ligava. Pegou o sabonete. _

**_ É difícil engolir essa, sabe? _**

_ - Eu sei, Mione... – Murmurou para si mesmo – Mas é mais difícil ainda encarar o motivo de ter terminado com ela._

* * *

Harry acordou e curvou seus lábios em um sorriso ao observar a luz da lua iluminar parte do recinto. Murmurou alguma coisa inteligível enquanto abraçava seu travesseiro, ainda sorrindo.

- Sonhos eróticos?

O moreno piscou algumas vezes, antes de quase pular da cama, sobressaltado, ao ver Draco sentado na ponta de sua cama. O loiro gargalhou com gosto.

- Seu...

- Ora, Potter. – Sorriu desdenhoso – Não seja egoísta, faz tempo que não sonho com nada. Oh... Está corando? – Riu baixinho – Tem água e remédio para você no banco.

- Cale a boca, Malfoy. Urgh. – Resmungou enquanto esticava o braço para agarrar o cobertor que tinha caído no chão – O que você faz aqui? – Perguntou e pegou o copo d'água.

- Não tinha nada melhor para fazer. – O sorriso nunca deixou seus lábios – Severus não me deixa sair com você doente. Diz que fica muito serviço para ele... Morcegão folgado.

Harry engasgou e cuspiu o remédio longe, tossindo, ao ouvir o garoto se referir a Snape como 'Morcegão'. Demorou um pouco para Draco parar de dar risada e tentar ajudá-lo dando tapinhas nada gentis em suas costas. Limpou o queixo com as costas da mão, os olhos ainda lacrimejando, ofegante.

- Potter se assusta com qualquer coisa. Você não é nem um pouco divertido.

- Que pena que não posso fornecer o entretenimento adequado. – Suspirou – Sério, Malfoy. O que faz aqui?

- Severus pediu para que eu ficasse de olho em você. – Deu de ombros e pegou uma cartela de remédio do bolso – É igual ao que caiu.

- Ótimo. Estou acordado. Pode ir.

- Não sabemos se está recuperado. – Insistiu.

O moreno girou os olhos. Era só o que faltava... Pegou o medicamento e o engoliu logo, sem água. Sentiu a pílula raspar em sua garganta, mas não se importava muito naquele momento. Estava determinado a voltar a dormir, quando ouviu uma voz.

- Eu não posso. – Disse de supetão.

Harry apoiou-se pelos cotovelos, seus olhos fixados na figura cabisbaixa na ponta de seu leito, com as mãos apertando os joelhos. Não respondeu, esperando o outro continuar.

- Eu não posso. – Repetiu, mas dessa vez ergueu a cabeça – Não sei quem sou, de onde vim, há quanto tempo estou aqui, por que estou aqui. Não posso voltar... Não tenho elo com meu corpo. Estou vivo? Morto? Tenho pai? Mãe? Eu vaguei por tanto tempo... Permiti que esquecesse de tudo. Não posso ir para o inferno ou paraíso.

Por alguns minutos, Harry ficou imóvel como uma pedra, apenas observando o peito de Draco subir e descer, seu olhar desesperado que parecia estar fora de foco, os nós dos dedos que estavam brancos. Quase se sentia triste pelo outro. Mordeu o lábio inferior e tentou pensar em alguma coisa para dizer.

- Mas se você tiver mais ou menos uma noção de quanto tempo está aq-

- Não funciona. – Respondeu, ríspido – Um segundo lá pode ser tanto mil anos quando um minuto aqui.

- Por isso aquele dia na cozinha...

Os lábios de Malfoy se curvaram, dessa vez amargamente.

- De alma errante basta eu, Potter. Estava me sentindo incrivelmente bondoso aquele dia. Acho que você está bom mesmo. – Ergueu-se e andou em direção a porta.

O moreno piscou algumas vezes. Não se lembrava de ser bom em consolar pessoas. Seus dedos cerraram no lençol. Precisava pensar em alguma coisa, qualquer coisa para responder antes que o outro partisse. Respirou fundo e abriu a boca, e como previra, de lá só saíram palavras patéticas.

- Sinto muito.

O loiro virou a cabeça ligeiramente e ergueu uma sobrancelha. Harry prendeu o ar, o soltando devagar depois para não perder a calma. O outro pareceu ter perdido a paciência e continuou a andar, para o desespero do moreno.

- Malfoy... Malfoy! _Draco_! – Exclamou, conseguindo com que o outro estancasse com a mão na maçaneta, prestes a fechar a porta.

- Eu nunca auto-

- Foda-se! Realmente... Eu sinto muito e se tiver algo em que possa ajudar...

- Ninguém pode me ajudar.

E bateu a porta. Harry suspirou exasperado e esfregou as mãos no rosto. Seus óculos. Precisava de seus óculos e uma gigantesca caneca de leite com chocolate. Fechou os olhos e sorriu por alguns instantes, lembrando-se de como era o gosto de chocolate com cardamomo. Suas mãos deslizaram até seu estômago. Precisava comer alguma coisa. Parecendo um morto vivo, foi até a cozinha.

* * *

Às vezes, mas só às vezes, nos dias que se seguiram, Harry tinha vontade de torcer o pescoço de Draco. No fim da tarde, desmoronava no sofá e perguntava-se como alguém podia ser tão arredio. Arrisco demais! Não seria surpresa se flagrasse o outro garoto no quarto, rindo dele por ser tão estúpido e insistir em tentar ajudá-lo. Se ouvisse mais alguma piadinha, iria matá-lo com seu travesseiro.

E não mentia quando se tratava dele.

O engraçado era que Snape e o almofadinha haviam comentado que estava diferente. Não havia notado nenhuma mudança, mas eles falaram que estava diferente. O professor até mesmo tivera a audácia de dizer que parecia mais uma pessoa, contudo, já não sabia se isso era bom ou ruim. Somente girava os olhos. Talvez fosse natural, uma vez que estava recuperando suas recordações, portanto, estava mais 'inteiro'. Deveria estar feliz, pulando de alegria.

Mas não estava.

Ao mesmo tempo em que era gostoso lembrar de Hermione e de seus sermões quase educativos, de Ron e seu temperamento curto, até mesmo das ligações incessantes de Ginny, era doloroso não poder estar com eles, ou saber se estava vivo. Eram nessas situações que pensava se Draco possuía alguma memória, por mais remota que fosse. Doía ainda mais quando lembrava. Estremecia-se apenas com a possibilidade de virar uma alma errante ou ficar naquele lugar pela eternidade.

E era quando sentia na pele como devia ser difícil essa falta de perspectiva, sua raiva do loiro se dissipava por completo. Não era pena, pelo menos esperava que não. Era um sentimento mais solidário, como aquele compartilhado por bêbados na porta de um boteco. Camaradagem provavelmente.

Além de tudo, ainda havia o fato que ficava preso na cama a maior parte do dia. Por incrível que pudesse parecer, em algumas ocasiões Draco ficava com ele, conversando, varrendo – muito mal – o chão do quarto com o nariz fino torcido. Era divertido observar o outro trabalhar enquanto uma aura de má vontade o envolvia. De vez em quando o provocava, falando que não sabia segurar uma vassoura direito.

Obviamente, suas palavras não eram interpretadas do modo mais casto e ingênuo. Mas não mesmo esperava que fossem. Não ligava que depois seria metralhado com frases mordazes, piadas de triplo sentidos. Um dia até levara uma vassourada no braço.

Seu entretenimento seria fatalmente diminuído se o colega achasse suas colocações inocentes. Ainda bem que Malfoy tinha uma mente bem poluída e gostava – por mais que o chamasse de 'criança idiota' – de uma pequena discussão. Aquela sombra deprimente que flutuava diante de seus olhos subia, assim como a amargura da voz. Era até mais fácil respirar quando tinham um bate boca saudável e nem um pouco inofensivo. Snape achava tudo aquilo uma besteira.

Harry não se importava, nem um pouco.

Mas sua felicidade atingiu o pico quando fora liberado para andar em qualquer lugar novamente. Depois de uma semana e alguns dias, as paredes da casa pareciam estreitar-se toda vez que andava no corredor. Não se lembrava de ter claustrofobia, todavia, sem dúvidas ficaria com algo similar senão recebesse 'alta' de Snape.

Seus olhos assistiram em fascinação o vento sussurrar por entre os galhos quase nus. Perto, muito perto do inverno.

As caminhadas eram tranqüilas. Não ficou muito estarrecido quando suas pernas o levaram até Draco no lago. Previsível... sorrira para depois balançar a cabeça, aproximando-se sem receio do loiro que se deitava encolhido sobre a relva. Sentou-se ao lado dele e começou uma conversa boba sobre o tempo. Malfoy preferia o começo de outono, quando as primeiras folhas começavam a despencar. Gostava também de grandes árvores sem flores, como o carvalho que os abrigava de vez em quando.

Mas nunca havia provado cardamomo com chocolate, o que Harry achava um tremendo absurdo.

Em alguns momentos, era inevitável ficar um pouco triste. Aquele lago podia ser deprimente nos dias em que não conseguia lembrar-se de nada. Mais uma vez, sua camaradagem vinha à tona. Se já se sentia frustrado por não se recordar de nada uma só semana, não conseguia imaginar como era para Malfoy de m e y floreados passar todos os dias em branco.

No final da tarde sempre sentariam com as costas apoiadas no tronco do carvalho. Talvez fosse a única hora em que não estavam se socando ou empurrando um ao outro no chão, e se tocavam de forma quase amigável, por mais que fossem apenas seus ombros. Em algumas ocasiões, um deles – ou os dois – pegava no sono. E foi quando Harry sentiu a cabeça de Draco cair ao seu lado que soube.

Podia parecer estúpido, mas fazia seu coração bater mais rápido e querer tacar sua cabeça contra a parede para ver se conseguia livrar-se de sua estupidez. Fazia as palmas de suas mãos suarem e, de repente, estar consciente demais do peso da cabeça do outro. Pelo que já havia recordado, nunca se importara muito com o toque das pessoas. Era algo quase natural. Contudo, dessa vez, o que mais e menos queria era correr dali, deixando o corpo de Draco encontrar a terra fria.

Pela primeira vez em dias, seus sonhos foram acompanhados de vazio.

E Malfoy não dormiu. Seus olhos estavam ocupados demais para se fecharem.

_Continua..._

_

* * *

_

**N/a: Olá! **

**Primeiramente, queria agradecer pelas reviews e apoio! Tornam o meu dia mais alegre :). Respondi todas as reviews não anônimas, se não alguém não recebeu a resposta, avise, por favor! Os 'anônimos' que desejarem ter suas reviews respondidas, deixem e-mail :D! Dessa vez, deixei as respostas das reviews anônimas no meu profile. **

**Obrigada a Lally por corrigir na velocidade da luz também (E por me agüentar reclamando)! E que bom que a minha amiga não mais secreta gostou de seu presente :D. **

**Ok... Acho que a história terá cinco ou seis partes no máximo dos máximos. **

**A próxima parte será mais leve (e mais longa). **

**Se considerarem esta parte digna de reviews, a autora ficará honrada em recebê-las. Críticas são bem vindas :). **

**Até sexta que vem! **

**Beijos, **

**Kikis **


	3. Terceiro ato

_Título:_ Sob a sombra do mais silencioso carvalho

_Autora: _Kikis

_Beta:_ Kikyou Priestess (aka Lally)

_Par principal:_ Harry/Draco

_Avisos:_ Slash, universo alternativo.

_Disclaimer:_ Harry Potter e seus personagens não me pertencem e infelizmente nunca vão pertencer, não ganho nenhum dinheiro com isso, apenas algumas horas de diversão :D

_Sumário:_ Harry acorda em uma casa no meio de uma floresta. Sem memória, sem marcas, apenas na companhia de um velho professor, um menino solitário, um lago, um carvalho sem pássaros e uma escolha.

* * *

**Para Delamort**

**

* * *

**

Terceiro Ato

**oOoOo**

Ele sabia, e isso era perigoso.

Mas, ao contrário das várias histórias que costumava ler. em que os personagens corriam sério risco de vida por saberem demais, Harry apenas poderia, no máximo, se constranger. Analisando a situação por essa perspectiva, ela não parecia tão ruim ou motivo de sofrimento. Só que era muito mais do que isso.

Ele _sabia_ e _sentia_. Por isso, toda maldita vez que fechava os olhos, pegava-se pensando _naquilo_. Dormir se tornara absurdamente difícil – sua mente nunca se renderia ao sono, por mais exausto e quebrado que seu corpo estivesse. Ficava revirando-se de um lado para o outro em meio aos cobertores. Às vezes, desistia de ter uma boa noite de descanso e observava o tufo de cabelos claros na outra cama. Nessas ocasiões queria se chutar por ficar com um sorriso bobo no rosto ao mesmo tempo em que o seu colega de quarto ficava estático quando adormecido, parecendo uma pedra.

E então, suspirava ao perceber o outro se remexer, mostrando que era hora de acordar. Como estavam no inverno, os primeiros raios de sol só apareciam às nove, dez horas da manhã, e Draco sempre estava de pé antes disso – pelo menos imaginava que fosse assim, já que não havia nenhum relógio por perto em que pudesse confirmar seu palpite. Então, Harry Levantava preguiçosamente, cada centímetro de seu corpo dolorido e sua vista cansada gritando para permanecer deitado. Mesmo assim, seguia o loiro sem mencionar sua estranha insônia, afinal, poderia levantar suspeitas.

Mas, então, além de saber, começou a ficar consciente demais das coisas quando ele estava por perto. Seu coração parecia gostar de acelerar e suas glândulas sudoríparas funcionavam de forma extremamente eficiente, assim como suas terminações nervosas. Se Malfoy esbarrava com ele por acidente ou quaisquer partes de seus corpos se tocavam, Harry ficava alerta e o lugar do toque parecia latejar por baixo das roupas. Havia também seus olhos, que grudavam na figura aristocrática sem nenhum pudor; bebia do movimento impaciente dos dedos de Draco enquanto esperava a água do chá esquentar e ficava hipnotizado pela imagem quase poética que era o corpo do colega inclinado em direção lago, seus dedos tocando de leve a superfície do líquido...

Não era nada demais, até quando foi pego.

Draco demonstrou ser bom em flagrar o moreno fitando sua figura, o que rendia um ligeiro rubor nas bochechas de Harry. Este desviava olhos rapidamente, sua mente gritando 'PATÉTICO'. Jurava que podia sentir o olhar desconfiado do outro sobre si.

Sua mente também não colaborava. Podia estar discutindo com Snape, limpando os vidros, cozinhando ou lendo que, eventualmente, o rapaz com letras floreadas seria alvo de seus pensamentos. Péssimo.

No começo, tentou usar a lógica. Era natural desenvolver aquele tipo de sentimento pela pessoa que mais fazia companhia para ele, num lugar sem ninguém, apenas a floresta que parecia estar morta, em uma casa no meio do nada e o maldito lago, além de suas memórias. Provavelmente era algo passageiro, fruto de sua solidão.

Mas quando cogitava essa hipótese, a voz de Hermione ecoava em sua mente.

"**_É difícil engolir essa, sabe?"_**

E Harry acabava enterrando a cabeça no travesseiro.

Claro que aquilo não foi embora.

* * *

Ficar junto dele era uma tortura. Pensamentos e emoções estranhas pareciam adquirir vida própria e pregar peças em sua cabeça confusa. Precisava se afastar, ter sua mente um pouco mais limpa novamente, tinha algumas lembranças de ter feito o mesmo quando sua relação com Ginny não andava às mil maravilhas e funcionara. 

De repente, passava metade dos dias inventando tarefas, limpando estantes, pegando livros de química orgânica – mesmo que não entendesse uma palavra – e ajudando Snape a cozinhar, por mais que o professor sempre reclamasse de sua falta de habilidade e não parasse de resmungar quando estava por perto. Em algumas ocasiões, obviamente, era expulso da cozinha aos berros. Era até divertido.

Parou de acompanhar Draco em suas idas ao lago. Fora um pouco esquisito dizer que não ia, pois Malfoy sempre o acordava para que pudessem ir juntos. Recusar o convite soava um tanto ingrato e fazia com que se sentisse mal. O outro garoto ficara surpreso nas primeiras vezes, mas depois somente balançou a cabeça e partiu sem grandes problemas. Harry sabia que deveria estar grato por não ter sido questionado, contudo, a única coisa que sentia era uma espécie de ressentimento.

Era tão facilmente descartável?

Tentava reprimir esse tipo de pensamento o máximo possível. Arriscava até a se convencer de que era melhor ser descartável.

E assim prosseguiu sua vida estranha. Passaram-se quatro dias, só que nada mudou.

Ainda não conseguia dormir na maior parte da noite, seu corpo revirava na cama, mas nunca achava uma posição boa o suficiente, já que seus olhos sempre recusavam a permanecerem cerrados. Às vezes ouvia o outro garoto voltar e dormir depois de alguns segundos. Isso o fazia sorrir, lembrar de como ele também ficava desgastado após um dia inteiro perto do lago. Revivia as lembranças por um tempo, até perceber o que fazia e grunhir em desespero.

Então, vinha a saudade.

Era diferente daquela primeira saudade, aquela que tinha inicialmente. Dessa vez, sabia do que tinha saudade, não se sentia como se pairasse no ar, em meio a um nevoeiro. Antes, a dor era muito abstrata, trazia agonia. Agora, a saudade vinha de mãos dadas com memórias, por isso tornava-se mais viva, mais intensa. Terrivelmente intensa. E mesmo que se mantivesse ocupado o dia todo, chegava a hora em que seus serviços acabavam.

Desta forma, Harry ofereceu-se para fazer as tarefas de Draco. Estava desesperado. O loiro deu um sorriso sarcástico e fez um comentário não muito bem vindo, como sempre, mas não passou disso.

Doeu. _Muito_.

Enquanto tentava aplacar seu sofrimento quase suave ao ver Draco dar as costas a sua pessoa, tentava se convencer de que estar longe era melhor.

Mesmo que a única coisa que estivesse ganhando com aquela distância era uma gastrite.

Mas não era, e sabia disso, e de vez em quando tinha vontade de voltar à insanidade que era estar perto.

* * *

Foi quando Harry estava deitado no sofá, desanimado e sem absolutamente nada para fazer, que Draco se aproximou. O moreno franziu o cenho, mas o loiro o ignorou, sentando-se na poltrona a sua frente, sem encará-lo imediatamente. 

Harry podia sentir o nervosismo crescer lentamente e teve que grudar suas mãos ao corpo para não demonstrar que tremia de leve. Milhares de coisas passavam por sua cabeça e tentava descobrir o que havia feito de errado para ter Malfoy sentado no mesmo cômodo que ele com uma expressão nada convidativa.

- Pensa que é esperto, não é, Potter?

O garoto de óculos piscou, seu coração falhou uma batida. Junto com o nervosismo, surgia o desespero.

- Hm? – Foi a resposta mais articulada que conseguiu dar. Ergueu uma sobrancelha, tentando parecer genuinamente curioso quando o que mais queria era abandonar o colega e sair correndo antes que a situação piorasse.

Draco sorriu daquele modo maldoso. Seus olhos se estreitaram, venenosos, e, de repente, os pulmões do moreno não funcionavam tão bem. O ar parecia ser espesso demais para ser respirado. Cerrou os punhos, inalando devagar para se acalmar. Sentia sua face queimar. Ele havia descoberto, só podia ser. Tentou dar um sorrisinho sem graça, qualquer coisa que disfarçasse a culpa que o corria por dentro.

Começou a tremer tanto que teve que se espremer contra o sofá para não revelar seu estado. Não conseguia ouvir nada além do zunido em seus ouvidos, um 'piii' irritante que declarava a parcial falência de sua audição. Fugir, fugir, _fugir_. Precisava escapar daquela sala.

- Eu sei o que você planeja, Potter. – Ele continuou, ignorando o estado calamitoso do outro – Para que mais ficaria sozinho? Confesso que não estou muito surpreso com essa atitude, afinal, gente de sua _laia_ faz isso mesmo.

"Gente de minha... _laia_?" Pensou, atônito. Sabia que devia ser um pouco chocante para qualquer um descobrir aquilo, mas não esperava que Draco fosse tão... radical. Mesmo em sua terra natal, as poucas pessoas que sabiam de suas 'tendências' eram mais compreensivas e não era como se tivesse escolhido começar a sentir aquilo. Não era sua culpa e não era sujo.

- Olha, Malfoy, eu não admito que você-

O loiro riu fracamente.

- Não admite? Você não _admite_? Seu idiota! Eu quem não deveria admitir! Depois de tudo, seu filho da puta! _Eu_ o deixei me acompanhar nas minhas caminhadas ao lago, mesmo sabendo que você estava sendo um intrometido por me seguir. Fui _eu_ quem pediu para Severus o salvar quando sua pessoa estava lá, jogada na grama, abandonada! Se ainda tem grandes chances de criar um elo com seu maldito corpo, devia agradecer a **_mim_**. E o que recebo em troca? Traição! Ingratidão!

Ao mesmo tempo em que parte do cérebro de Harry encontrava-se entorpecido pelo choque, a outra parte começava a ficar bastante indignada. Malfoy estava sendo egocêntrico e irracional. Não era como se tivesse feito aquilo tudo de propósito. Se o garoto mimado estava incomodado, não podia fazer nada, ele que lidasse com suas dificuldades. O tremor passou a ser de raiva.

- Desculpe se eu te incomodo, Malfoy! Mas é qu-

- Mas é que o quê? – Cortou-o Draco, furioso – Você fica aí, planejando como ir embora sem avisar ninguém e quer que eu sorria? Talvez balance um lenço para dar adeus?

Harry já estava com uma resposta pronta na ponta da língua, no entanto parou e piscou algumas vezes. 'Ir embora sem avisar ninguém'? Franziu o cenho, surpreso e continuou a ouvir outras bobagens que o outro continuava a falar. Então, sorriu, para o assombro de seu colega.

- O que foi? Acha algo engraçado? – Rosnou – Nem sei por que estou gastando saliva com você, Potter. – E levantou-se.

Era tudo muito esquisito. Harry não tinha idéia do porquê seu olhar se tornara muito mais suave ou do que fazia felicidade não parava de brotar em seu peito. Era tudo muito confuso, só sabia que se sentia realmente feliz pela primeira vez em dias, como se estivesse completo. Seus lábios ainda estavam curvados quando se ergueu também, prestes a rir.

- Malfoy. Malfoy! Hey! – Seguiu o garoto – Malfoy... Draco! – Exclamou enquanto agarrava o pulso do outro. O loiro estancou ao ouvir seu primeiro nome. – Draco. – Sorriu – Você consegue ser mais paranóico que eu.

- Do que você está falando? Me larga! Quem deu permissão para me chamar por meu primeiro nome?

Harry riu, balançando a cabeça.

- Não é nada disso! Não vou a lugar algum, pelo menos não sem avisar ninguém. – Apertou o pulso do loiro com mais força ao perceber que ele tentava se desvencilhar – Não vou a lugar algum.

A felicidade continuava a se espalhar por suas artérias, como raios de sol que aquecem a terra pela manhã. Não conseguia parar de sorrir, impedir que a risada escapasse de sua boca. Sentia-se prestes a voar, aquela sensação era mais forte do que uma lei física estúpida. Paz, bem estar!

Sem pensar, puxou o outro para um abraço e seu sorriso tornou-se terno. Fechou os olhos, aproveitando a doce estranheza daquele momento. Perto, muito perto. Calor irradiando da pele de Draco, cujo aroma era fresco – menta e alecrim. O corpo do loiro estava tenso e era um tanto peculiar o modo com que os braços de Harry circundavam seus ombros – já que os braços de Draco estavam grudados ao lado de seu torso - ou a forma com que o moreno tentava manter uma distancia educada.

Ainda sim, a sensação era devastadora. O rapaz de olhos verdes não tivera muito contato físico desde que chegara àquela casa e a rara proximidade era entorpecente. Permitiu-se puxar o outro corpo para mais perto e ficar daquele jeito por alguns segundos. Afastou-se depois um tanto relutante, menta e alecrim pairando sob seu nariz. Suas mãos permaneceram apoiadas nos ombros de Draco, pois estava receoso de quebrar o contato.

Malfoy se importava, e isso era o suficiente. As mãos de Harry tombaram e colocou-as dentro dos bolsos da calça. Não sabia o que falar realmente, já que os olhos cinzentos pareciam muito entretidos com um ponto no sofá e sua boca estava ligeiramente aberta. O moreno lutou contra a vontade de gargalhar até que lágrimas escorressem por sua face – seria uma ofensa muito grande ao pobre companheiro atordoado.

Talvez tarde fosse se arrepender e achar sua atitude ridícula. Porém, naquele momento, tudo que importava era a adrenalina correndo insistente e a alegria, o contentamento. Forçou-se a dar alguns passos para o lado e continuar seu caminho. Podia dar uma volta pela floresta. Mas antes disso, sorriu mais uma vez e disse:

- Obrigado, Draco.

Draco ficou lá, imóvel, enquanto os passos de Harry se distanciavam, até estarem longe demais para serem ouvidos. Lentamente, as pontas de seus dedos tocaram seu ombro e, então, subiram para perto dos olhos e achou engraçado o fato do cabelo de Potter cheirar a laranjas.

Agradeceu ao fato de estar muito chocado para conseguir sentir-se ridículo. Aquilo fora o maior contato que tivera com um ser humano em... anos? Não saberia dizer, já que não recordava de nada, nem se fora abraçado antes, se havia sentido-se tão _bem_ antes. Não tinha nenhuma resposta, como sempre, apenas o vácuo de idéias.

Isso era a verdadeira solidão.

O garoto se arrastou até o banheiro e ligou o chuveiro. Sentou-se no vaso sanitário e observou a superfície do espelho encher de vapor. Desejou que sua agonia também pudesse evaporar, saindo pela pequena janela ao lado do box. Quando levantou, sua cabeça estava pesada. Tirou o moletom e, logo em seguida, a camisa. Limpou o espelho o suficiente para que pudesse fitar a fina cicatriz em seu peito.

A única marca.

No começo, gostava de tocá-la, em algumas ocasiões a fazia sangrar de tanto que esfregava seu dedo contra ela. Toda vez que isso acontecia, sentir a dor alucinante atravessar seu corpo ao mesmo tempo em que suas unhas ficavam escarlates. Talvez fosse a prova de que estava vivo, em algum lugar.

Agora, aquele machucado era apenas a prova de seu fracasso.

Quantas vezes não estivera naquele mesmo banheiro, imaginando como conseguira tal marca? Obviamente, nunca chegou a uma resposta.

Despiu-se completamente e foi para debaixo do jato quente. Havia um aperto incômodo em seu peito.

O abraço. Encostou sua testa na parede de azulejos. Sentiu-se vivo, pertencendo a algum lugar, não um total fracasso.

* * *

Harry acordou com alguém o sacudindo. Praguejou baixinho e tentou voltar a dormir, mas o seu algoz beliscou seu braço, fazendo com que pulasse e soltasse um 'OUTCH!'. Imediatamente, sua mão cobriu o lugar em que fora agredido, o que aparentemente fez a pessoa que o perturbava rir. 

Uma vontade assassina cresceu dentro de si, porém, quando seus olhos se abriram, teve a segunda surpresa do dia.

Draco.

Piscou, bem atordoado e tentou elaborar alguma pergunta, sem sucesso. Draco continuava sorrindo com malícia. O loiro saiu de perto e foi para o armário. Harry ficou no mesmo lugar, observando-o pegar os casacos de inverno e jogar um em sua cama. Pegou o casaco e mirou-o com a confusão estampada em sua face.

- Acho bom você se apressar, Potter. Não vou te esperar muito.

O moreno ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- O lago, idiota. – Respondeu Malfoy ao dar um suspiro impaciente – Estou aguardando na cozinha. – E saiu.

Harry ainda ficou alguns minutos abismado, com cara de idiota em seu leito, até ouvir 'POTTER!' ser bradado do outro lado da casa. Correu para o banheiro com o casaco pendurado no ombro. O sono abandonou-o por completo ao jogar água gelada em sua face. Respirou fundo e se apressou para ficar pronto em pouco tempo. Disparou para o quarto com a escova de dente no canto de sua boca, pulando num pé só enquanto terminava de ajeitar a meia no outro pé. Rapidamente, colocou suas botas.

Em exatos três minutos, estava na cozinha de cabelos penteados – não que fizesse diferença -, seu hálito cheirava a hortelã e o casaco estava abotoado. Deu um sorriso amarelo para o rapaz na mesa, que estava com a cabeça apoiada nas mãos, parecendo um tanto entediado e aborrecido. O moreno engoliu em seco.

- Finalmente, Potter. Pensei que a princesinha ia ficar o dia todo se arrumando.

Harry deu de ombros e foi até o fogão pegar o recipiente com o café para jogar o líquido todo na pia. Teve que usar a mão para esconder o risinho quando Malfoy arregalou os olhos ao ver a bebida indo embora. Calmamente, pegou outro coador e pó de café para fazer um novo. Ao mesmo tempo em que esperava a água esquentar, foi até o armarinho e pegou geléia para comer com pão. Movia-se com tranqüilidade, ignorando o olhar inquisidor do loiro.

- Quem pensa que é para jogar meu café fora, Potter?

- Seu café é horrível. – Respondeu, sereno – Nem mesmo _você_ agüenta tomar. – Apontou para a xícara praticamente cheia do rapaz.

- Isso não lhe dá o direito de-

- Gosto do meu café, não vou beber o seu. – Lançou um sorrisinho de escárnio por cima do ombro – O que foi, _Draco_?

O garoto fez uma careta ao ouvir aquela voz pronunciar seu primeiro nome casualmente. Suspirou e decidiu ignorar. Não valia a pena discutir àquela hora da manhã. Talvez mais tarde, se estivesse entediado... Afinal, por mais que não admitisse, sentiu falta dessas brigas idiotas. Se o preço da companhia do outro fosse escutar seu primeiro nome, poderia até tentar tolerar. _Ocasionalmente_.

E seu café era uma porcaria mesmo, não que fosse falar em voz alta. Apesar de cozinhar razoavelmente bem – por mais que não gostasse -, nunca havia conseguido fazer um café decente. Antes de Potter chegar, esperava Severus levantar para que fizesse para ele. Após a vinda do outro, tinha que se contentar com o gosto azedo do líquido, aproveitando apenas dos efeitos da cafeína. Bufou e tomou toda a bebida num gole só. Deixou o ar inundar seus pulmões com o intuito de suavizar a rápida sensação de mal estar e colocou a xícara na mesa.

- Olha só, Potter, meu café acabou. Acho que você vai ter que fazer um pouco mais. – Falou em tom desinteressado.

Harry o fitou com desconfiança. Balançou a cabeça e virou-se para fazer o café. Se acreditou ou não em Draco, nunca disse.

Meia hora depois, estavam caminhando até o lago, em silêncio, observando os arredores distraidamente. As árvores estavam todas nuas e a grama era muito rala. Podiam ver somente a terra escura e gelada debaixo de seus pés. Levaria pouco tempo para que começasse a nevar, apenas dois ou três dias. O moreno estava animado. O inverno sempre fora sua estação favorita, apesar de todos os seus amigos preferirem estações amenas, como a primavera.

Sorriu amplamente ao avistar o velho carvalho perto do lago e, dessa vez, deixou o sentimento de saudade preenchê-lo para, então, sentir uma onda de alegria por estar ali novamente. Aproximou-se do tronco e passou os dedos pelas fendas da madeira. Não lembrava de se sentir daquela forma antes, em uma plenitude calma. Virou-se e apoiou as costas no tronco, fechando os olhos, satisfeito. Ouviu Draco chegar perto de si.

- Vai congelar se ficar aí.

Harry abriu os olhos verdes para encarar o outro.

- Só vou ficar assim por alguns minutos, aproveitando o frio.

Malfoy deu de ombros, mas sentou-se ao seu lado. O moreno ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Estou com preguiça de tirar o casaco, já vou para lá.

Novamente, se Harry acreditou ou não, nunca disse.

* * *

_Sua respiração era um mero chiado. Os seus braços doíam horrores e a visão estava ligeiramente borrada. Alguém acariciava sua nuca – o toque era fresco, um bálsamo. Uma dor fina atravessou suas costelas e cerrou os dentes, tentando inutilmente puxar oxigênio para si. O alguém que lhe acariciava pegou sua mão e apertou-a num gesto de consolo. Sentia-se um pouco melhor, mas não o suficiente para esquecer o sofrimento. De repente, tudo virou escuridão._

_Ao acordar, ainda estava dolorido, contudo, seu corpo encontrava-se entorpecido. Deviam ter dado algum remédio, já que sua boca estava seca e não conseguia se mexer, apenas mover um pouco a cabeça. Virou o pescoço._

_No entanto, logo se arrependeu de ter olhado para o lado._

_Hermione estava lá, seus grandes olhos castanhos vermelhos, sua mão aparentemente ainda segurando a dele, as bochechas coradas e um semblante sofrido. Perdeu o fôlego ao observar a lágrima magra correr pelo rosto cansado. Se prestasse atenção, ouviria pequenos soluços. Engoliu em seco enquanto seu coração parecia ser comprimido terrivelmente. Tentou falar alguma coisa, mas nenhum som saia de sua boca._

_Então, ela percebeu que estava acordado e curvou os lábios em um péssimo esboço de sorriso, pois sabia que quando fechasse os olhos novamente, o choro dela iria embalar seu sono._

_- Vai ficar tudo bem, Harry. – Ela sussurrava antes de ir embora._

_No começo, até gostava de achar que aquelas palavras eram verdade e agarrava-se a elas com todas suas forças._

_Agora, não passavam de meigas mentiras que faziam seu peito doer mais. Gritaria se tivesse voz._

* * *

Ao contrário de seu estado em sua memória, ali, Harry possuía voz. Urrou enquanto lágrimas se prendiam em seus cílios. Sua respiração ficou mais esparsa e choramingou alguma coisa sem sentido. 

Então, foi sacudido. Uma, duas, três vezes. Draco olhou-o aterrorizado. Os dedos finos enterram-se na carne dos seus braços por cima do tecido do pijama e o sacudiu mais uma vez. Só então, Potter acordou, ofegante e com os olhos bem arregalados.

- Potter, fala comigo! – Chacoalhou o companheiro de quarto novamente, dessa vez mais suavemente.

Mas o moreno não respondeu. Apenas gemeu baixinho e abraçou seu próprio torso, encolhendo-se. O loiro quase entrou em desespero ao perceber que o colega começava a tremer violentamente. Correu até a cozinha e procurou o lugar onde Severus deixava os remédios. Provavelmente a medicação que o outro havia tomado da última vez ainda estiva lá. Depois de alguns minutos, achou a porcaria do remédio. Encheu um copo de água e voltou para o quarto, apressado.

Harry ainda estava em posição fetal, uma fina camada de suor cobria sua pele. Draco engoliu em seco e foi até ele, passando os braços por sua cintura para fazê-lo ficar mais confortável para tomar o remédio. Hesitou um pouco, mas conseguiu sentá-lo na cama e enfiar o comprimido goela abaixo. O moreno parou repentinamente, seus olhos encaravam seu colo.

O loiro não sabia exatamente o que fazer, nunca ficara naquela situação.

- Potter? – Perguntou de novo.

O rapaz nem piscou. Respirou fundo, pensando no que podia fazer em uma situação difícil daquelas.

- Potter? – Chamou novamente, dessa vez um pouco mais impaciente.

De supetão, uma idéia surgiu, mas torceu o nariz em desgosto. Não teria que chegar àquele ponto.

- Potter! – Exclamou.

Nenhuma reação.

Draco abriu a boca, mas nenhum som saiu de dentro dela. Umedeceu os lábios, que se mexeram de forma incoerente, como se estivesse treinando sua próxima investida. Não devia ser tão difícil pronunciar uma palavra, todavia, quando ia falar, o nome recusava-se a ecoar pelo quarto. Respirou novamente, mais fundo. Esfregou as mãos em concentração e disse num murmúrio:

- _Harry_.

Se Potter estivesse melhor, provavelmente iria dar um sorriso sarcástico, perguntando se tinha sido tão ruim. O loiro diria que sim. O nome fazia cócegas em sua língua.

Mesmo assim, o garoto não reagiu. Draco o fitou, com raiva. O maldito, além de acordá-lo no meio da madrugada, iria fazer com que falasse seu primeiro nome _duas_ vezes em um intervalo de tempo absurdamente curto. Cruzou os braços em frente ao tórax. Não iria se humilhar daquela maneira, não em mil anos.

Claro que começou a pensar em como mil anos passavam rápido depois Potter continuar no mesmo estado após alguns minutos, parecendo um cadáver, sua respiração quase imperceptível. Espremeu os lábios um contra o outro antes de falar novamente.

- Harry. – Nada, começou a ficar nervoso. – Que merda, Potte-, caramba, Harry! Harry, Harry... HARRY! – Gritou, o agarrando pelos ombros.

- Draco? – Perguntou uma voz rouca.

Malfoy suspirou aliviado quando o par de olhos verdes confusos se virou em sua direção.

- Você acordou berrando e do nada começou a tremer e fazer uma cara de dor. – Explicou com calma, mesmo sem ter sido questionado.

O moreno concordou com a cabeça, mordendo o lábio inferior em apreensão. O loiro revirou os olhos e o ajudou a deitar novamente, sendo acompanhado pelo olhar descrente do 'enfermo'.

- Volte a dormir, Potter. – Disse simplesmente – Como estou bonzinho hoje, até pego um cobertor extra para você.

Harry concordou preguiçosamente com a cabeça e deixou que fosse coberto. Ajeitou-se entre a roupa de cama ao mesmo tempo em que a dor tornava-se menos intensa. Já podia o cansaço abater-se sobre si. Suas pálpebras começaram a pesar, mas quando elas fecharam, ficou inquieto repentinamente. Com esforço, virou-se para o outro lado.

Havia apenas a inquietude o perturbando. Toda vez que cerrava os olhos, o rosto inchado de Hermione aparecia vívido em sua mente. Estremeceu. Precisava de uma distração, uma âncora, algo que o prendesse àquele mundo, não a suas lembranças.

- Draco... – Sussurrou. Dessa vez, o loiro estava alerta o suficiente para estreitar os olhos ao ouvir o primeiro nome sendo chamado. Harry suspirou exasperado diante da falta de resposta – Voltamos ao estágio 'Malfoy', então?

- Nunca disse que saímos dele.

Uma enxaqueca iniciava-se.

- Não seja infantil, _Draco_. Ou será que minha língua é muito _plebéia_ para pronunciar seu nome? – Disse ignorando a dor de cabeça.

- Plebe- - Ia começar um dos seus discursos, mas percebeu a careta de sofrimento que o outro fazia – Tudo bem. Chame-me de Draco se assim desejar, Potter.

- Harry! – Exclamou e seus lábios se comprimiram numa linha fina. Dor.

- Quem está sendo infantil, agora? Pelo amor de deus... Você está doente, não teime.

- Harry, por deus! – Grunhiu entre os dentes.

- Pot- Harry. – Adicionou rapidamente antes que o garoto em sua frente pudesse responder – Tudo bem, você não está totalmente sano. O que quer?

Pôde jurar que havia um quê de malícia nos olhos verdes enquanto o moreno estendia sua mão até ela tocar seu joelho. Ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- O que diabos isso quer di- Não! – Empalideceu - Absolutamente, não! Não espera que eu sinceramente...?

- Por favor. – Pediu num murmúrio – Toda vez que eu fecho os olhos, vejo Mione chorando e preciso de algo que me mantenha aqui. Não quero recordar disso agora. _Por favor_.

Se não fosse tão tarde, se Draco não estivesse tão desgastado, ele provavelmente iria dar um sorrisinho de escárnio e virar as costas. Mas era diferente. _Tudo_ era diferente. Ficou sem ação por um instante e encarou Potter mais uma vez. Ele tinha desespero estampado em sua face. Sentou no banquinho ao lado da cama, resignado. Respirou fundo e deixou seus dedos tocarem de leve as costas da mão do outro.

Sem dúvidas, daria boas risadas de si mesmo mais tarde. Estava amolecendo.

Quase pulou do banquinho quando os dedos de Harry agarraram sua mão, como se a sua vida dependesse daquele pequeno gesto. Tentou acalmar sua respiração e engoliu em seco. O aperto de ferro não tinha afrouxado, nem mesmo quando o moreno se entregou ao sono. Somente no momento em que teve certeza que o outro estava adormecido o suficiente é que seus músculos relaxaram. Apertou discretamente a mão do rapaz inconsciente, como se estivesse reafirmando sua presença.

Não era mais novidade não conseguir dormir por causa do caro companheiro de quarto. Tentou consolar-se com o fato que já tivera umas quatro horas de sono, portanto, não estaria tão acabado quando fosse o horário de acordar.

Naquele resto de madrugada, Draco foi uma sentinela. Cada vez que o outro começava a se mexer demais ou o ritmo de sua respiração tornava-se acelerado, apertava a mão dele, enviando segurança. Quando suas costas já estavam doendo por estar curvado por tanto tempo, abandonou o banco e sentou-se no chão, apoiando o rosto no colchão. Era estranho estar naquela posição. Pensou se já havia segurado a mão de alguém antes...

Mas, incrivelmente, naquele momento sua falta de memória não era importante. Aquela situação já não era tão ruim. Sentia-se até mesmo confortável, apesar da palma do outro ser levemente áspera. Bocejou. Não, nada ruim... Podia até arriscar dizer que _gostava_ da sensação...

Quando Harry acordou, Draco dormia com sua bochecha apoiada nas costas da mão do moreno. Foi impossível evitar que um sorriso se espalhasse por sua face. Já estava bem melhor e até se daria ao luxo de dormir mais um pouco.

Não tinha pressa. Nenhum dos dois tinha.

Pela primeira vez, os dois _sabiam_ e tinham certeza de que não era algo ruim.

Era _certo_.

* * *

Os dias adquiriram novamente aquela agradável rotina. Os dois saiam bem cedo e voltavam bem tarde do lago. Jantavam e dormiam para estarem mais ou menos inteiros na manhã seguinte.

O moreno ainda sonhava com suas memórias, mas eram recordações ligeiramente amenas, nada parecidas com o rosto desesperado de Hermione. Pequenas coisas, momentos que não seriam importantes para ninguém além dele mesmo: passeios no parque, alguma aula na escola, jogos de basquete, até mesmo os encontros com Ginny. Era peculiar reviver tão intensamente algo que não existia mais.

Seus sonhos preferidos eram os com Mione e Ron. De vez em quando, seu padrinho aparecia em suas recordações. Na lembrança mais clara em que Sirius deu seu ar de graça, os dois saíram de moto para tomar sorvete de amareto. No dia seguinte, fizera uma nota mental para perguntar a Snape se seria viável arranjar sorvete de amareto.

Às vezes, tinha dores no abdômen e tórax. Ficava com ânsia de vômito raramente, e nos dias em que as tinha, costumava ser pela madrugada. Draco acordava e questionava se alguma coisa estava acontecendo. Respondia que fora ao banheiro. Fim da história, afinal, não era nada muito grave ou insuportável. Tudo aquilo nunca havia atrapalhado sua rotina.

Claro que Harry ficou ligeiramente bravo por não ter notado a primeira neve cair durante a madrugada, estava cansado demais. No dia em que acordou e viu o parapeito da janela coberto de flocos, sua reação foi lamentar, raivoso. Mas, depois, quando seus olhos alcançaram o resto da paisagem, a euforia o dominou. Correu para a cozinha, deixando um Draco muito mal humorado para trás reclamando que ninguém mais podia dormir em paz naquela casa.

Aproximou-se da janela da cozinha com passos quase cautelosos. Riu que nem um maluco quando viu as árvores, o chão, os galhos, o céu. Tudo pálido, brilhantemente branco. Seu riso adquiriu um tom mais alto, mais vivo. Foi até a porta e, sem pensar, saiu. Seus joelhos tocaram a terra fofa enquanto gargalhava. Deixou seus dedos enterrarem-se na neve. Gelado. Úmido. Alvo. Esfregou os flocos até eles se desfazerem, o pó caindo em seus joelhos.

- POTTER! – Alguém berrou lá de dentro. Harry virou-se a tempo de ver um Snape de chinelos e roupão sair da casa e andar até ele, com uma expressão nada agradável.

- Professor. – Sorriu.

- _O que você pensa que está fazendo aqui fora, **pivete**_? – Sibilou, os lábios quase não se movendo.

- Vendo a neve. – Respondeu como se fosse um fato evidente.

- '_Vendo a neve'_. – Cuspiu as palavras com desgosto - Vendo a porcaria da neve! Sua burrice me surpreende! É _claro_ que está vendo a neve... _Descalço, só de pijamas e sem luvas_! Faça-me um favor e morra logo de pneumonia antes que eu tenha que gastar meus remédios com você!

Harry arregalou os olhos ligeiramente. Agora que Snape mencionava, seus pés estavam bem gelados.

- Vamos. Levante daí! – Exclamou com impaciência enquanto colocava uma manta nos ombros do rapaz – Corra para dentro, seu tolo!

O moreno levantou alguns segundos para processar a ordem, mas foi para dentro num piscar de olhos, a manta voando atrás de si com o professor no seu encalce. Ao entrar, estava ofegante, apoiou as mãos nos joelhos.

- Sente, sente! – Ordenou Snape assim que entrou na casa e fechou a porta. – O que está esperando? Esfregue logo esse cobertor nas suas mãos e pés para não congelar.

- Não seria mais fácil mergulhá-los na água quente?

Snape suspirou e embrenhou os dedos longos entre as madeixas cor de ébano.

- Não é possível que você não tenha a noção básica de- - Cortou a si mesmo, balançando a cabeça – Escute, Potter, a não ser que queira ter uma espécie de choque térmico ou ficar com seus pés e mãos com o quíntuplo do tamanho pelos próximos três dias, não coloque-os na água quente. Eles têm que esquentar _gradativamente_. Ouviu bem?

- Ok, ok. – Respondeu, esfregando a manta nos pés com força.

O homem foi para perto do fogão, resmungando que lidar com crianças descerebradas devia ser mais fácil do que cuidar daquele 'menino impertinente'.

Alguns minutos depois, Draco entrou arrastando-se pelo cômodo. Coçou um dos olhos ao sentar-se à mesa.

- Que gritaria foi aquela?

- Apenas o seu _amigo_ sendo idiota de novo. – Disse Snape enquanto esquentava água.

- Novidade. – Replicou o loiro enquanto pegava um biscoito no centro da mesa – O que ele fez dessa vez?

- Ainda bem que não estou aqui... – Comentou Harry casualmente, ainda aquecendo os pés e mãos.

Draco ergueu uma sobrancelha e lançou um olhar a ele, como se o desafiasse a se pronunciar. O moreno ia falar alguma coisa, mas sua voz foi abafada por Snape.

- Tentou pegar uma pneumonia. E sinceramente espero que a empreitada seja um sucesso. Só que dessa vez terá que fabricar seus próprios medicamentos. – Falou mordaz – Ele foi lá fora, descalços, vestindo nada além do pijama. – Disse e deixou uma tigela fumegante em frente a Potter – Seu café.

Harry deu uma espiada em sua comida, mas logo fez uma careta.

- Mingau.

- Ficando esperto, não? – Comentou Snape - Serve para esquentar. Não me olhe com essa cara, _vai_ comer, ou não vou tratar de você quando ficar doente nem que me implore e faça todos os serviços da casa. Não me importa que odeie mingau ou ache a aparência um tanto... – Sorriu maliciosamente – Desagradável. – E saiu.

O moreno pegou a colher ao seu lado, porém, estremeceu só de pensar que teria que comer tudo aquilo.

- Cuidado para não queimar a língua, Potter. – Draco mordeu outro biscoito.

- Oh, Malfoy, por que não enfia sua língua num lugar bem _quentinho_? – Falou antes de enfiar um monte de mingau na boca.

- Está ocupado. – Sorriu desdenhoso.

Harry engasgou com o mingau na boca, tossindo violentamente, os olhos arregalados. Sua quase asfixia foi acompanhada pelo riso do outro. Respirou fundo, um pouco tonto, com os olhos lacrimejantes.

- O que você disse?

- Que o lugar _quentinho_ estava ocupado, Potter. – Levantou-se da mesa com um pedaço de bolo em sua mão envolvido por um guardanapo – Tem mingau no seu queixo. – E saiu.

O moreno ficou lá, estático em seu lugar, o queixo um pouco mais perto do chão. Limpou rapidamente o mingau em sua face e continuou encarando a porta da cozinha, bestificado. Devia estar agradecido que Draco não estava lá para ver seu rosto adquirir um tom de vermelho berrante. Nem se importou mais com a textura estranha de seu café da manhã. Depois de uns vinte minutos, conseguiu se convencer de que devia estar entendendo coisas erradas.

"Bobagem... É tudo bobagem." Insistia em sua mente enquanto comia o resto de seu mingau nada apetitoso.

Naquele dia, não houve passeios ao lago, apenas um Harry perturbado limpando os vidros ao mesmo tempo em que resmungava coisas para si mesmo.

Quando foi deitar, virou-se para parede, de modo que estava de costas para a cama de Draco. Podia jurar que ouviu a risada baixinha do loiro ao entrar no quarto. Já era quase de madrugada, mas não trocaram nenhuma palavra inicialmente, por que estivesse trincando os dentes e usando o máximo de autocontrole para não soltar uma resposta mal educada. Malfoy devia estar provocando-o, como sempre. Não devia mais se surpreender com tudo aquilo. Bufou e virou para o outro lado. Abriu os olhos. O colega sorria deitado em seu próprio leito.

- Você é um idiota, Malfoy.

- E você parece uma garota... _Harry_.

O moreno mordeu o lábio inferior, se contendo, mas a voz do loiro voltou a ecoar pelo quarto.

- O que foi? Por que essa reação? Voltamos ao estágio 'Potter', então? – Seu sorriso ampliou-se.

- Cale a boca. – Resmungou pela milésima vez e voltou a encarar a parede.

Dormiu sendo embalado pelas risadas do outro.

No dia seguinte, a rotina quase que voltou ao normal. Draco sempre provocava o outro o chamando pelo primeiro nome e Harry replicava, fazendo o mesmo. Claro que ainda havia freqüentes 'Malfoys' e 'Potters', mas não perceberam quando foi que passaram a se dirigirem um ao outro pelos primeiros nomes por questão de hábito, não de brincadeira.

Era _quase_ natural.

O tempo estava esfriando cada vez mais. Mesmo assim, não havia nevado muito, para o desespero do moreno que só tivera a chance de presenciar os flocos caindo duas ou três vezes. Obviamente, o outro caçoava de sua empolgação por algo tão simples. Dizia que neve era bem bonito no primeiro mês, mas no restante do inverno era apenas um incômodo. As horas de luz encurtavam, portanto, tinham que voltar mais cedo e rápido para casa.

Era estranho sair de perto do aconchego e do clima morno da margem para dar de cara com o vento frio. Era mais demorado se acostumar com o inverno daquele jeito, então, voltavam exaustos. Quando ficavam lá mais do que deveriam, precisavam correr pela floresta com as pernas geladas e os dedos do pé doendo ao mesmo tempo em que tinham que prestar atenção no caminho e nas árvores. Chegavam na casa quebrados, doloridos, trêmulos e com as bochechas ligeiramente queimadas.

De vez em quando ouviam o uivo de um lobo, e então apressavam o passo.

Às vezes, quando chegava perto do horário de partir, Harry desejava apenas poder ficar sentado, apoiado no carvalho.

Infelizmente, sempre ia embora. Não podia arriscar-se a ficar doente. Não queria. Seria muito chato ficar preso na cama no inverno, tossindo, espirrando, com o nariz entupido, comendo sopa e mingau.

Definitivamente, não.

E lá estavam eles, mudos, ofegantes, os ombros caídos e as costas curvadas, caminhando de volta para o 'lar'. Já havia escurecido há três horas e estavam realmente atrasados. Por isso, tiveram mais problemas do que de costume para fazer o caminho de volta. Aparentemente, esquilos, pássaros e outros bichos de pequeno porte tinham decidido sair com o intuito de atrapalhá-los. Harry perdera a conta de quantas vezes havia tropeçado ou quase esmagado algum animal. Depois do segundo esquilo cruzar seu caminho, já desejava que todos aqueles malditos bichos silvestres fossem para bem longe.

Em pensar que sentira falta deles há pouco...

Após um percurso tortuoso, estavam em casa não tão sãos, mas com certeza salvos. Foram direto para o quarto. Deixaram os agasalhos e botas pelo caminho. O moreno abriu a porta do dormitório e caminho em linha reta, caindo na cama de Draco com um ruído abafado. Malfoy o seguiu pouco depois, porém, ficou encarando seu leito com uma expressão estranha.

- Potter. – Disse secamente – O que está fazendo aí?

- Deitando. – Respondeu, o som de sua voz sendo abafado pelo cobertor, pois estava de bruços.

- Na minha cama.

- Na sua cama. – Disse, com suas pálpebras já fechadas.

Draco revirou os olhos.

- Saia daí. _Agora_. Ficou surdo de repente? – Perguntou, sua paciência por um fio.

- Só mais um pouquinho... – Harry murmurou e aconchegou-se no canto da cama – Não consigo andar.

- Ah, claro. Por que não vai deitar na _sua_ cama, então?

- Muito longe...

Draco cerrou os punhos, respirou fundo e contou mentalmente até vinte. Se cedesse à sua ira, jogaria Potter de sua cama depois de esmurrar aquele abusado. Estava aborrecido, dolorido, com um pouco de frio e esgotado. Obviamente, tudo isso não colaborava com sua curta paciência.

- Harry James Potter, o senhor poderia fazer a _gentileza_ de sair da _minha_ cama? – Perguntou tentando passar tranqüilidade.

- Daqui a pouco.

Sentou do outro lado do colchão e esfregou as duas mãos no rosto.

- Potter... – Chacoalhou-o – _Potter_! – Bufou – Sei que está cansado. Eu _também_ estou cansado, quebrado e querendo dormir tanto quanto você. Dá para sair daí e deixar o dono da cama dispor dela?

O moreno apoiou-se pelos cotovelos e virou o pescoço para o lado, seus olhos entreabertos. Suspirou e deixou sua cabeça encontrar o cobertor novamente.

- Há espaço suficiente para você também, Draco. Snape fez questão de te dar a cama maior.

- Pára de ser pentelho, Potter. – Resmungou, desanimado e balançou o colega outra vez.

Experimentou empurrá-lo, mas o corpo de Harry tornava-se incrivelmente pesado quando estava prestes a cair no sono – pelo menos essa foi sua impressão. Para ajudar, estava sem forças naquele momento. Nem mesmo sua irritação poderia provir energia suficiente. Acabou deitando no espaço livre e encolheu-se um pouco. Abraçou o travesseiro e permaneceu naquela posição por mais alguns minutos, antes de começar a sentir falta de seu cobertor. Puxou a manta debaixo de si. Claro que o maldito _amigo_ atrapalhava seus planos.

- Potter... Harry...

- Hm?

- Levanta o corpo, quero pegar minha manta. – Ao receber somente um 'hmm' como resposta, deu uma cotovelada forte no outro – Deixa de ser peso morto. Quero meu maldito cobertor.

Após algumas dificuldades e manobras bastante complexas para executar na posição em que estavam, o loiro conseguiu cobrir a ambos. O moreno sorriu.

- Agora não saio daqui por um bom tempo, Malfoy. Nem adianta se estressar, eu não vou embora.

- Como se eu não soubesse... Cale a boca pelo menos. – Replicou.

As últimas palavras de Harry surtiram um efeito engraçado em seu cérebro. Lentamente, uma onda de tranqüilidade se espalhou por seu corpo, do peito às extremidades. 'Eu não vou embora' era uma frase estúpida, mas soava relevante aos seus ouvidos. Fechou os olhos e contentou-se com a sensação de estar levemente espremido contra o corpo ao seu lado.

Em algum instante que não soube determinar, Potter apoiou a cabeça em seu ombro e as mãos tocaram levemente seu braço. Engoliu em seco, mas não demorou a acostumar-se. Na manhã seguinte culparia o sono pela proximidade para poupar a si mesmo.

Era curiosidade, debatia-se internamente, que o fez encostar na bochecha do outro. Podia sentir a barba rala nascendo sob sua pele. Ele sabia, e essa sabedoria fazia seu coração bater mais rápido como se estivesse cometendo um crime ao invés do simples toque casto. Draco permitiu com que seus músculos relaxassem, estava cansado demais para ficar ponderando sobre qualquer coisa, inclusive sobre si mesmo. Devagar, o sono nublou seus sentidos e mergulhou em um estado de completa inconsciência.

- Peguei você. – Sussurrou Harry e segurou os dedos que tocavam sua bochecha.

Ficou naquela posição por mais alguns minutos. Ao ouvir um uivo de lobo, voltou ao próprio leito.

No quarto ao lado, Severus Snape sorria, segurando uma taça de vinho tinto enquanto sentava em frente à janela. Brindou silenciosamente a lua e bebeu um gole.

- Quem tem ódio...

--

_- Eu vi. _

_Harry virou-se, ainda segurando a bola de basquete ao ver a garota entrar na quadra deserta. Ela deixou sua bolsa no banco calmamente e caminhou até ele, o fuzilando com o olhar. Não era boa coisa. A amiga havia o encarado o dia todo com aquela expressão no rosto. O rapaz ainda tentou disfarçar e deu um meio sorriso. _

_- Viu o que, Mione? _

_Mas os olhos dela continuavam severos. _

_- Quem você estava beijando... Na festa. _

_A boca do garoto ficou em forma de 'o'. Depois de alguns segundos, ele engoliu em seco e suspirou, deixando a bola rolar. _

_- Então... Você já sabe. – Disse simplesmente e começou a andar para perto das arquibancadas. _

_- Harry! – A menina agarrou seu pulso – Não fuja de mim! A gente precisa conversar... _

_- Ah, é? – Perguntou enquanto colocava a mochila – Realmente, Mione, se viu, é meio óbvio. Não acho que preciso explicar alguma coisa. _

_A garota mordeu o lábio inferior e balançou a cabeça. _

_- Não estou aqui para te julgar ou pedir explicações. Eu só queria que você tivesse... me falado. – Disse abaixando o olhar – É sério, Harry. Apesar de amar Ron, você é como um irmão, além de melhor amigo. – Sorriu – Para quem mais contaria meus segredos sórdidos? Digo de novo: apenas fiquei um pouco chateada por não ter confiado em mim o suficiente. _

_O moreno embrenhou os dedos entre os cabelos. _

_- Eu confio, Mione. Juro. É que precisava de um tempo para me acostumar com a idéia. Nem eu sabia até o ocorrido. O que você viu foi uma... _confirmação_ da minha hipótese, entende? _

_Isso fez com que a moça risse e seus ombros balançassem de leve. _

_- E confirmou? _

_- Sim. – Riu também, mas logo que fez uma careta. Hermione arregalou os olhos – Relaxa... É só aquela dor estranha de novo. – Trincou os dentes. _

_- Dê sua mala – Pegou a mochila do amigo – Essas dores que aparecem do nada não são comuns. Você precisa ir ao médico! Quantas vezes já conversamos sobre isso? _

_- Eu sei... Eu vou ao médico. Prometo. – Adicionou rapidamente ao vê-la erguer uma sobrancelha antes de passar um braço por sua cintura, ajudando-o a andar._

* * *

Harry acordou lentamente, o que possibilitou que pudesse continuar de olhos fechados, mesmo que não estivesse mais dormindo. Ficou imóvel debaixo dos cobertores enquanto reproduzia o sonho em sua mente. Sentia falta de Hermione. Sentia falta de suas conversas acompanhadas de uma garrafa de qualquer porcaria barata, sentados na calçada em frente à casa dos avós dela. Sentia falta de alguém que não o julgaria, por pior que fosse seu crime. Imaginou como ela estaria agora. Sinceramente, esperava que mil anos no mundo intermediário fossem alguns segundos na terra, não queria nem pensar no estado dela se houvesse estado em coma todo esse tempo, se é que estava vivo.

Suspirou e resolveu abrir as pálpebras. Draco ainda estava dormido, encolhido num lado do colchão, como se ele ainda estivesse lá. Sorriu, porém, o curvar de seus lábios não tardou a murchar.

**_O que você viu foi uma... _**confirmação**_ da minha hipótese, entende?_ **

- Merda. – Amaldiçoou baixinho ao sair da cama. Precisava tomar um banho, se aprontar logo. Não podia ficar se preocupando com idiotices, pois tinha um dia inteiro pela frente.

Entretanto, por mais que estivesse determinado a ignorar certas coisas, não pôde evitar murmurar 'que piada' quando suas mãos tremeram ao fazer seu café.

Meia hora depois, estavam no caminho já bem conhecido para o lago. E Harry estava anormalmente quieto.

De vez em quando, Draco olhava para o lado, de cenho franzido. Não era muito comum o outro estar calado, observando os arredores com um ar distante. Mesmo depois de pesadelos, seu humor era bom na manhã seguinte. Suspirou e decidiu ignorá-lo. Não era do seu feitio consolar as pessoas ou ficar perguntando o que estava errado.

Claro que foi piorando durante o dia. Ocasionalmente, provocava-o pela situação da noite anterior, chamando-o de preguiçoso, contudo, nem um convite para uma agitada discussão tirava Potter de seu estado silencioso, pensativo. Maneou a cabeça, convencendo-se a desistir de tentar anima-lo, afinal, era inútil. Sentou-se com as costas apoiadas no grande carvalho e viu a manhã passar, não que houvesse muita mudança, a luz sempre era pálida e o vento frio à medida que se distanciavam do lago. Nada novo.

Foi na hora do almoço, momento em que o moreno estava tentando abrir a caixa de provisões – sem sucesso –, que Draco decidiu levantar e fazer alguma coisa de novo.

- Vai estragar nossa comida. – Disse com calma assim que se aproximou.

- É mesmo? Você nem sabe fazer café.

O loiro sorriu.

- Mas eu cozinho bem melhor que você, Potter. Admita. Até mesmo o mingau de Severus pareceria gostoso se eu fizesse.

Harry também sorriu, só que cinicamente.

- Alguém acordou convencido hoje...

O loiro revirou os olhos e ergueu as mãos para pegar o pacote, no entanto, em uma brincadeira pueril, o moreno tirou o embrulho rapidamente de seu alcance, rindo.

- Ah, não. Tem certeza que vai ficar bancando o idiota? – Rosnou o loiro.

- Eu n-

Potter ia começar a responder, mas o pacote que estava suas mãos foi raptado por um vulto marrom alaranjado, que correu para dentro da mata. Ficou imóvel, e demorou um pouco para perceber que o seu colega já tinha disparado atrás daquilo que pegara o almoço. Bufou e começou a correr também.

O bicho que roubara a refeição deles sabia como complicar a vida alheia. Escolheu um caminho cheio de buracos, obstáculos, poças d'água congeladas, árvores. Harry perdeu a conta de quantas vezes tropeçou ou quase perdeu Malfoy de vista. Era difícil acompanhá-los naquele ritmo e lugar. Encheu os pulmões e continuou, deixando a fadiga de lado.

Levou um susto ao ver o outro logo à frente, numa clareira, parado. Chegou mais perto e apoiou-se nos joelhos, ofegante. Antes que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, Draco começou a falar.

- Era uma raposa do mato. Ela entrou naquela fenda. – Apontou para algumas rochas – Não vamos conseguir entrar lá. Esqueça o almoço.

- Sinto... Muito... – Respondeu com a respiração descompassada – Eu me... distraí.

- Percebi. – Constatou secamente – Talvez da próxima vez queira se distrair mais tarde, dar mais trabalho para a raposa, sabe? Desse jeito ela não fica entediada.

Harry engoliu em seco e tentou pensar em algo para falar, mas Draco estava com aquela carranca que era tudo, menos inspiradora. Suspirou, conformado com sua derrota e ficou lá, sem ação, enquanto o loiro fitava a fenda. Estava tão concentrado que demorou alguns segundos para notar algo gelado caindo na ponta de seu nariz. Imediatamente, levantou a cabeça e olhou para o céu.

_Estava nevando. _

- Está nevando. – Sorriu.

- Gênio. – Retorquiu Draco, balançando a cabeça.

O moreno deu um passo para frente, de modo que estivesse encarado o amigo.

Foi com estranha fascinação que ficou tentado a se aproximar. Mais um passo. De perto, os olhos de Draco eram diferentes, mais coloridos. Azul claro circundava a íris, que possuía linhas castanhas, verdes e azuis escuras perto do centro. Suas pestanas eram bem claras e longas. Outro passo. Eram olhos peculiares.

Harry achava que a maioria das pessoas era feia quando miradas de muito perto, no entanto, Draco era apenas ele mesmo. Bonito, não estonteante. Havia algum detalhe que o tornava magnético...

Sorriu ao perceber que entre os cílios, havia flocos. Ele piscou e elas caíram, mas não demorou muito para outros pontos brancos pousarem lá.

- Há neve entre seus cílios... – Sussurrou, chegando mais perto.

Tocou a bochecha de Malfoy do mesmo jeito que foi tocado na noite anterior. Era um rosto macio. Estava gelado, mas seus dedos também deviam estar e o companheiro de quarto não reclamou. Interpretou o silêncio como um sinal para continuar. Seu coração martelava no peito, mas não iria parar naquele momento. Já era tarde.

A outra mão foi parar no cabelo. No início, apenas esfregou os fios entre os dedos, fazendo a neve derreter e escorrer por sua pele, Mais perto. Malfoy continuava encarando-o, contudo, seu semblante suavizara consideravelmente.

Foi natural quebrar a distância.

Estavam se beijando. Sem espaços educados dessa vez. Não importava mais se estavam sem luvas ou se haviam perdido seu almoço. Havia línguas, e pele, e mãos, e apertões, e dentes, e uma sensação diferente correndo pelas artérias de ambos. Não era delicado, tampouco chegava a ser rude. Eram _eles_ e somente eles mesmos.

Quando se separaram, os dois sabiam que o outro sabia. Mas não era preocupante.

Era _certo_.

E se aproximaram de novo.

Continua...

**

* * *

**

**N/a: Olá!**

**Primeiramente, desculpem meu atraso! Mil perdões! Aconteceu um imprevisto e tive que viajar quarta à noite e eu não havia editado o capítulo ainda, portanto, não consegui postar. **

**Novamente, muito obrigada àqueles que deixaram reviews (adorei as teorias, vocês são tão mais criativos que eu xD! Fiquei tentada a mudar o roteiro algumas vezes) :)! Elas fazem o meu dia mais feliz e dão fôlego para continuar. Muito, muito obrigada (acho que até terça respondo as do capítulo anterior e as deste)! E, claro, a Lally, que me ajudou com as cenas finais para que não saissem da linha da história, além de corrigir esse capítulo enorme em pouquíssimo tempo. **

**Um pouco mais de ação aqui. Temo que não consiga postar a quarta parte sexta feira que vem, além de estar com um pouco de problemas para escrever certas cenas, meu paradeiro até quinta é incerto ;), mas relaxem, que ela chega :D Incentivo é apreciado! **

**Se acharam esse capítulo digno de reviews, a autora ficaria muito feliz em recebê-las! Críticas são bem-vindas!**

**Beijos! **

**Kikis**


	4. Quarto ato

_Título:_ Sob a sombra do mais silencioso carvalho

_Autora: _Kikis

_Beta:_ Kikyou Priestess (aka Lally)

_Par principal:_ Harry/Draco

_Avisos:_ Slash, universo alternativo.

_Disclaimer:_ Harry Potter e seus personagens não me pertencem e infelizmente nunca vão pertencer, não ganho nenhum dinheiro com isso, apenas algumas horas de diversão :D

_Sumário:_ Harry acorda em uma casa no meio de uma floresta. Sem memória, sem marcas, apenas na companhia de um velho professor, um menino solitário, um lago, um carvalho sem pássaros e uma escolha.

* * *

**Para Delamort**

* * *

**Sobre o 'mundo intermediário'**_: Inspirado na idéia do **Sr. C. S. Lewis**. Na crônica de Nárnia "**O Sobrinho do Mago**", aperece um 'bosque que não pertence a lugar algum', que tem as entradas (que também são lagos, apesar de menores) para os outros universos. Apenas roubei o bosque e o adaptei a minha história D._

**Sobra a classificação:**_ A classificação aumentou por causa de vocabulário não exatamente polido e insinuações :)_

* * *

**Quarto ato**

**oOoOo**

_- E é verdade – Respondeu Dom Quixote – E se eu não me queixo com a dor, é porque aos Cavaleiros Andantes não é dado lastimarem-se de feridas, ainda que por elas saiam as tripas._

_- Sendo assim, já estou calado. – Respondeu Sancho – Mas sabe Deus se eu não achava melhor que Vossa Mercê se queixasse quando lhe doesse alguma coisa. De mim sei eu, que, em me doendo seja o que for, hei de por força berrar, se é que a tal regra, de não mostras de sentir, não chega também aos escudeiros do Cavaleiro Andante._

**Dom Quixote, _Miguel de Cervantes_**

Não foi surpreendente.

_-- A surpresa era tanta que fazia com que fosse difícil respirar._

A neve caia entre eles, mas não sentiam. Não parecia importante.

_-- Branca e tão gelada que queimava suas peles._

Aconteceu como se fosse a coisa mais natural. A coisa mais _lógica_ para ocorrer.

-- A falta de familiaridade com a situação fazia com que quisessem explorar, mas ao mesmo tempo fugir, contrariando toda e qualquer lógica.

Seus olhos sorriam.

-- Mas seus lábios ficaram estagnados, como digerissem as sensações. Porém, os sorrisos escondidos por trás das íris eram verdadeiros. Mais verdadeiros que as memórias, ou a falta delas, pois era a única coisa que sentiam que existia, mais verdadeira que a própria verdade.

O mundo estava distante demais.

-- Todo o mundo se concentrava neles e apenas neles. Todas as árvores, flores, preocupações, lágrimas, risos, histórias, mocinhas, bandidos, heróis e perdedores.

Era plenitude. A sensação de estarem completos por um milésimo de segundo.

-- Era agonia. A sensação de estarem vazios e quererem ser preenchidos cada vez mais**. Mais mais mais mais mais mais mais**.

E havia as mãos. Ambas grandes. Uma quase rude, outra quase delicada. Toques ásperos, confiantes.

-- Mãos alienígenas e inseguras que tentavam se tornar conhecidas.

E depois, não havia nada além do silêncio. Tudo foi tão de repente. Lidariam com tudo quando chegassem em casa.

-- Não havia razão para ir para casa quando a casa era **ali**.

* * *

Como em todo começo de 'relacionamento', as coisas foram um tanto peculiares. Principalmente para quem não se lembrava de nada ou não tinha muita experiência no assunto. 

Voltaram falando de tudo e de nada, os braços roçando, mas quando chegaram ao quarto, o lugar onde dormiriam, um clima de estranheza dominou o ambiente e evitaram o olhar um do outro. As camas estavam logo em frente, contudo, não sabiam o que fazer. Dariam boa noite? Simplesmente se separariam e iriam dormir sem dizer mais? Trocariam sorrisos?

Draco fez uma careta. Não conseguia se imaginar todo doce, dando um beijo de boa noite, sorrindo daquele jeito enjoativo. Suspirou e deixou os ombros caírem. Virou-se e acenou fracamente com a mão.

- Estou esgotado, boa noite.

Como não sabia se chamava o garoto de 'Potter' ou simplesmente 'Harry', decidiu optar por nenhum dos modos. Foi até sua cama e enfiou-se debaixo dos cobertores, momentaneamente feliz consigo mesmo por ter tomado uma decisão rápida e, até então, eficaz. Claro que a eficácia não demorou mais de três minutos para ser questionada. Ficou elétrico. Seus dedos apertaram a ponta da manta até os nós adquirirem um tom anormalmente pálido.

Alguma coisa estava muito errada com seu estômago, já que não parava de dar voltas e voltas. Apertou sua barriga e esperou que o órgão de seu aparelho digestivo se estabilizasse. O que, dada a sua incrível sorte, não aconteceu.

Foram longos segundos de dor.

Por outro lado, até que era bom sofrer, sua cabeça podia concentrar-se apenas na sensação desagradável ao invés de ficar viajando por outros lugares. Infelizmente para ele, não era o tipo que lamuriava muito. Precisaria ter dores no corpo inteiro para cansar seu cérebro e dormir. Sua mente queria rumar para outros assuntos além do enfadonho desconforto. Sua perna formigava.

De supetão, Draco estava cansado de tudo. De sua cama, da luz, de Severus, de seu estômago, daquela sensação em seu coração que não ia embora, de seus dedos que insistiam em tocar involuntariamente outras pessoas.

Potter. Estava cansado de Harry James Potter. Cansado de se sentir a melhor e a pior pessoa do mundo ao lado dele; de ter todos aqueles sentimentos confusos e clichês. Era uma batalha perdida, na qual era o vencedor e perdedor ao mesmo tempo. As pessoas geralmente não sabiam o que fazer com uma vitória e derrota nas mãos. E Draco não era uma exceção.

Mas o loiro não teve que fazer nada. Sentiu alguém o empurrado e, logo em seguida, essa mesma pessoa deitou ao seu lado. Virou-se e deu de cara com Potter. Ia fazer um comentário rude, porém, parou. O moreno tinha os lábios espremidos um contra o outro, parecia nervoso. Draco sabia que não era bom, entretanto, sentia-se bem melhor ao saber que o outro estava tão inseguro quanto ele.

Fazia sentir-se menos idiota. Ou pelo menos não o único idiota. Deitaram-se em silêncio.

- Não vai falar nada? – Perguntou o moreno.

- Não vai adiantar muita coisa. Você não vai embora mesmo. – Disse desdenhoso.

Harry sorriu divertido.

- Eu gosto da sua cama.

Malfoy mordeu a língua. Só precisava pronunciar uma frase, uma maldita frase e todo seu veneno iria embora. Harry estava pedindo por uma réplica mordaz. Uma provocação apenas. Mas sabia que não estavam prontos para aquele nível de intimidade.

- Vai dormir, Potter. – Acabou por falar e permitiu com que o outro deslizasse para dentro de suas cobertas.

Um dia cheio de descobertas, sem dúvida.

Entretanto, a mais útil delas foi que dormir com alguém perto era mais fácil. Bastava concentrar-se no calor do corpo próximo e o sono vinha aos poucos, suave...

* * *

Às vezes, era difícil. 

-- Sempre era difícil.

Draco perguntava-se se estava tornando-se um fraco. Antes, pensamentos desprovidos de esperança eram comuns em sua mente. A solidão fazia com que tivesse todo o tempo do mundo para divagar sobre sua própria desgraça. Estivera só por muito tempo, mais do que ousava contar. Por mais que de vez em quando conversasse com Snape, não era a mesma coisa. Snape não sabia entender sua agonia, afinal, o professor nunca esqueceria.

"Quem tem ódio..." Havia dito uma vez.

Draco já havia pensado ter ódio.

Era simples odiar, ter raiva de tudo. Não precisava pensar muito para não gostar, não precisava conhecer, apenas munir-se de cega antipatia.

Passara anos daquele jeito. As estações mudavam, porém, ele sempre estava lá, remoendo sua falta de sorte. No início de um verão, todos aqueles pensamentos pareciam não ter sentido. Era vazio. Precisava de algo mais consistente, algo em que pudesse se agarrar. Achou a solidão e o pessimismo. Conviviam bem, até a chegada do outro garoto.

Ele estava deitado em frente ao lago. O coração de Draco falhou uma batida. Tanto tempo lá e nunca havia encontrado outra pessoa. Chegou mais perto, e o rapaz virou-se, os olhos insanos, a boca retorcida.

"Eu estou morrendo, morrendo, morrendo." E desmaiara.

Draco não era estúpido, muito menos desatento. Havia percebido que estava sendo seguido desde a primeira vez. Ficou irado. Quem aquele outro garoto pensava que era para espioná-lo? Bolou mil castigos, torturas, palavras que feriam. Seria tão fácil. Era somente virar-se e andar alguns metros, sorrir zombeteiro e começar a vomitar frases que eram naturais para sua língua amarga. Naturais.

Entretanto, algo o impediu. E seguiu em frente. Uma vozinha no fundo de sua cabeça argumentou que não era importante o suficiente para se preocupar.

Nos dois primeiros dias, tratou a situação com indiferença. Frio. O outro era uma criatura insignificante para ele, um tolo que se esquecera de quem era tão rapidamente quanto o vento apaga a débil chama. Era um idiota. Jogar fora um bem tão precioso... Esquecer de sua essência tão simplesmente! Esquecer da única coisa que nunca poderiam tirar dele a não ser que quisesse. Era revoltante! Ele, que almejava suas recordações mais que tudo, não as possuía, e o outro, um descuidado, desperdiçava tudo aquilo.

No terceiro dia, decidiu que ser observado não era tão ruim. Chegava a ser... reconfortante.

Pegava-se pensando em quando o outro iria desistir, duvidava que sua rotina fosse muito interessante.

No quinto dia, ele procurava o vulto escondido entre as árvores do outro lado. O moreno era tão estúpido que não notava que estava sendo observado. Péssimo espião. Se aquela pequena empreitada valesse sua vida, estaria morto há tempos. Nesses momentos, revirava os olhos e apoiava-se no carvalho, cruzando os braços em frente ao tórax. Nunca conseguiria entender certas coisas.

No oitavo dia, num ato que surpreendeu a si mesmo, foi mais devagar porque sabia que o outro estava em frangalhos. A mesma vozinha em sua cabeça ria 'Está amolecendo...'.

Talvez estivesse, mas não ligava. Muito.

No nono dia, ficou esperando para avistar aquele garoto desajeitado, sem sucesso. Draco achara que até aquele dia havia conhecido todas as facetas da solidão. Estava enganado. O sentimento que o consumiu era tão devastador e gelado que puxar o ar para seus pulmões era árduo. Sua testa estava encostada na árvore, os joelhos vergonhosamente enterrados no chão enquanto a dor revelava-se.

Condenou-se por permitir sucumbir-se a uma emoção daquela forma. Já passara por aquilo antes, não devia estar tão afetado ou surpreso. Seu coração já estava acostumado com o aperto.

Errado, errado, errado! Tudo errado!

Precisava afastar-se, manter seus pensamentos em ordem. Havia suportado demais para quebrar justo naquele momento. Seria forte, seria bravo, seria tudo o que não fora todo aquele tempo.

Mas não conseguia voltar a ser sozinho.

Era um sentimento incômodo. Freqüentemente sentia-se culpado por estar sentado, olhando o céu nublado, enquanto poderia fazer outra coisa. Algo útil. Algo que eliminasse o sofrimento de uma vez só. Realizasse seu desejo.

Pensou, pensou muito sobre si mesmo. Quando cansou da tristeza e as reclamações monótonas de sua mente, tentou usar a praticidade e lógica.

O que queria?

-- Ele.

Por quê?

_-- ele faz sentir-se bem. Não se lembrava de se sentir bem, mas havia gostado, e era egoísta o suficiente para querer de novo. As circunstâncias eram irrelevantes._

Havia uma outra voz, que dizia que somente iria se machucar. Porém, lembrava de Severus dizendo que as grandes felicidades apenas vêm com o risco de grandes decepções, então poderia escolher entre não se decepcionar e não sentir. O máximo que podia acontecer era se ferir, mas e daí? Ele sempre sobrevivia depois e seria inútil evitar a dor de uma maneira ou de outra.

Draco sempre ficava bem. Se aquilo o destruiria de qualquer forma, que fosse destroçado tendo uma lembrança boa – algo de verdade – para a posterioridade. Recolher os cacos não era tão difícil quanto parecia.

Permitiu-se ter um pouco do 'ele'.

Convidou-o, não em alto som, para acompanhá-lo nas idas ao lago. O outro não percebia, mas normalmente seus olhos o perseguiam durante todo o dia. Em pouco tempo, aprendera a lê-lo. Gostava de suas conversas e sentia-se vivo quando discutiam. Ele não era monótono como todo o resto, como sua tristeza, como sua solidão. A cada momento, sentia necessidade de aproveitar cada segundo. Cada coisinha.

Afinal, um dia, ele iria embora.

Draco sempre soube disso. Aos poucos, ele recuperava suas memórias. Invejou-o. Sentiu raiva. Achou que era injusto, já que o moreno não se esforçava para se lembrar, e ainda assim, as recordações vinham a ele automaticamente.

Mas, acima de tudo, sentiu pesar. Um dia, Harry iria embora.

_-- sem se importar, sem dizer adeus._

Tentava sufocar o pensamento, mas era impossível. Harry partiria e ele, Draco Malfoy, não teria significado nada para ele. Draco não significava nada para ninguém além dele mesmo. Se Draco sumisse, ninguém notaria além dele mesmo. Se Draco não se lembrasse, _não faria a mínima diferença_.

**Draco não existia para ninguém além dele mesmo. **

_Isso_ era estar totalmente só.

E cada vez mais, o vislumbre de Harry partindo era como uma facada. Não suportava pensar nisso.

Então, Harry começou a evitá-lo. Sabia – intelectualmente – que era impossível ter sido descoberto. Só podia ser uma coisa. Desesperou-se. Desesperou-se tanto que achou que seu peito iria explodir e tinha que dar vazão àquilo tudo. Falou. Quase tudo. Acusou-o, xingou-o e seu espírito perdeu todo o peso.

E tudo ficou pior com o abraço. O maldito abraço com cheiro de tempestade e laranjas.

Contato humano.

Não se lembrava de ter sido abraçado por ninguém, e isso fez sua agonia atingir proporções gigantescas. De noite, em sua cama, freqüentemente flagrava-se pensando se somente as mãos do outro eram quentes, ou como seria a textura da pele de seu pescoço. Toda vez que estavam próximos – _deus_, por que tinha que ser tão _complexo_? – seus dedos formigavam e queria...

_Queria_.

Queria tocar, queria testar, queria descobrir se o outro tinha gosto de tempestade e laranjas, além de cheirar como elas. Fazia um esforço sobre-humano para deixar suas mãos estáticas em seu bolso, apenas imaginando. Às vezes estavam tão perto que tinha vontade de gritar, de empurrar o outro para longe e berrar para que o deixasse em paz. Até lembrar-se que iriam tocar-se se fosse empurrá-lo e provavelmente dedilharia a clavícula, deixaria sua respiração ricochetea-

_Não_!

Demorou um tempo para acostumar-se com seus desejos. Xingava Harry por ter permitido que ele desfrutasse de uma sensação. Se nunca soubesse o que era ser abraçado, nunca estaria passando por aquele tipo de situação.

Mas não podia fazer nada. Rendeu-se. Iria 'querer' à vontade. Só querer não fazia mal, nem arrancava pedaços.

_-- a não ser de si mesmo. Toda vez que seus olhos passeavam pela pele desbotada do outro, parte de seu coração ia embora._

Mas ele não era o único que queria.

Era estúpido, era inconseqüente, contudo, estava cansado, tão cansado...

Somente quando o nariz de Harry estava encostado em sua garganta, os olhos verdes fechados, dormindo, era que Draco permitia-se lembrar. Ficava surpreso por não ter uma reação mais violenta, nada além da melancólica aceitação.

Harry iria embora. Mais dia, menos dia.

_-- que seja infinito enquanto dure._

* * *

Harry gostava dos beijos. Draco odiava andar de mãos dadas, mas gostava de abraçar o outro corpo quando iam dormir, geralmente em sua cama. 

O começo do dia não mudara. Levantavam, aprontavam-se, tomavam café e rumavam silenciosamente para o lago. Ocasionalmente era Harry quem ia sentar ao lado do loiro em frente ao carvalho e puxava conversa. Quando menos percebia, os dedos do moreno já estavam no pescoço de Draco e não havia muito mais o que fazer.

Quando Malfoy tomava a iniciativa de algo, era mais direto. Nada de conversinhas ou comentários inúteis. Simplesmente aproximava-se e beijava-o. Não dava trabalho e não havia reclamações. Suas mãos passeavam pelos ombros, costas. Para cima e para baixo. Potter não protestou ao sentir o toque por debaixo das blusas. Era tão simples, tão fácil render-se naqueles momentos. Bastavam alguns minutos.

Os dedos, malditos dedos, deixavam rastros de fogo. Draco descobrira que parte de seu stress era a falta de contato. Era bom poder descontar suas frustrações de uma forma mais 'física' de vez em quando, sem ter que se preocupar muito. Era instinto, era morno, e fazia com que se sentisse bem. Muito bem.

Draco gostava de morder, Harry ficava constrangido quando havia provas do crime evidentes em seu corpo. Se Snape notara, não havia falado, pelo menos não explicitamente.

- O que aconteceu com sua garganta, Potter? – Perguntou Snape uma tarde. O tom venenoso estava disfarçado pelo desinteresse.

- Eu... Bati. No armário.

- Oh. Um móvel afiado, não? – Sorriu. O loiro entrou na cozinha logo em seguida. – Draco, não sabia que tinha um novo apelido.

O loiro ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- _Armário_.

Harry ficava furioso com aquele tipo de comentário. Usava o máximo de seu autocontrole para continuar o que quer que seja que fazia antes de ser interrompido. Contava até dez, tentava usar técnicas de respiração, pensava em coelhos, em neve e em _como_ havia ganhado aquelas marcas do Sr. Armário. O último pensamento não falhava em trazer um sorriso a seu rosto. Não era tão ruim assim.

No entanto, na primeira vez em que Draco sorrira de verdade quando estavam juntos, Harry precisou de mais do que autocontrole para não demonstrar seu choque e não esquecer de respirar. Nunca pensou que fosse achar algo excessivamente mundano tão... significativo, precioso.

Era tão bobo.

Em alguns momentos, se via querendo mais. Aquilo tudo não era suficiente. _Precisava_.

E foi _acidentalmente_ que sua mão desceu um pouco mais do que devia. Na frente.

_-- Quente._

Demorou um pouco para perceber o que tinha feito, porém, quando notou, seus músculos ficaram rijos e congelou em seu lugar. Draco agiu como se nada tivesse ocorrido, aproximou-se um pouco mais de seu ouvido e sussurrou, quase divertido:

- Não vai acontecer nada se sua mão ficar parada.

_Merda._

- Você está bem?

_Ótimo!_, queria responder, mas sua voz parecia ter se perdido nos confins de algum lugar estranho. Concentrou-se para fazer com que seus neurônios voltassem a funcionar normalmente. Por que tudo tinha que ser tão complicado com ele? Draco decidiu dar um _incentivo_. Seus pulmões ficaram vazios.

Estava perdido.

* * *

Era bagunçado, cheio de suor, ligeiramente desajeitado, mas _era_. Ambos encaravam-se nos olhos do primeiro ao último momento, a não ser quando a sensação era entorpecente demais para mantê-los abertos. Depois, estavam ofegantes, corados, fitando a copa nua do carvalho. O vento cantava entre os galhos, ouviam aquele som até estarem recompostos o bastante para sentarem-se. Apoiavam a cabeça no tronco. 

Essa seria uma das únicas horas em que Draco o puxaria para perto naturalmente. Os dedos finos embrenhar-se-iam no cabelo escuro enquanto Harry apoiava a bochecha em seu ombro.

Então, o loiro sorria. Com os lábios, com os olhos e com suas mãos. O coração do moreno falhava uma batida.

Às vezes sentia que era capaz de quase qualquer coisa para ver aquele sorriso.

Menta, alecrim, laranja e tempestades. Misturados. Juntos. E por mais que estivesse exausto, tinha vontade de experimentar a pele pálida novamente, sentir os músculos enrijecerem sob seus dedos. Quando estavam lá, num misto de dentes, línguas, mãos, dedos, apertos, pele, risos, suor e calor, era como se estivessem completo, se todas as coisas do mundo fossem pequenas demais, mínimas demais para serem dignas de sua preocupação.

Era inevitável que o feitiço acabasse, no entanto, os dois ainda estavam ali e eram as provas vivas de que tudo fora verdade. Havia marcas no corpo, marcas na alma – as últimas não desapareceriam depois de dois dias.

Mas o mais incrível de tudo eram os olhos. Sempre arregalados, como se tivessem sido pegos desprevenidos. Sempre _vivos_. Quase ardentes, quase desesperados.

Estavam perdidos.

Harry ainda sonhava. Era impossível não sonhar. Todos os dias, ao acordar, desvendava algo novo sobre si mesmo, sobre Hermione, sobre Ron, sobre Ginny, sobre seus tios, sobre sua escola e sobre suas 'descobertas'. Porém, diferentemente de antes, quando se agarrava às lembranças como se fossem o mais importante, agora, as memórias até pareciam ruças, ínfimas comparadas àquilo que vivia. Podia não saber tudo sobre sua antiga vida, mas tinha consciência de que nunca sentira aquilo, nunca vivenciara todas aquelas experiências.

E o presente era mais precioso do que o passado. Gestos simples como colocar suas mãos nos bolsos do casaco do outro eram relíquias. Algumas vezes, reprimia-se, mas seus pensamentos, de uma maneira ou de outra, voltavam a refletir em como os momentos naquele 'mundo intermediário' eram mais reais do que sua vida ou qualquer outra coisa. Tudo aquilo o preenchia e estava ao alcance de seus dedos, bastava esticá-los um pouco e podia sentir a verdade. A doce verdade.

Quando se deitava, não queria mais sonhar com as lembranças e sim com tudo que ocorrera durante o dia. Quando sentava em frente ao lago, não pensava na agonia que era ser um espírito sem elo, e sim em como era afortunado por poder ver toda aquela beleza, fazer parte de toda aquela intensidade. Poder ver o sorriso. Poder _sentir_ o sorriso contra sua carne. Poder ser abraçado na hora de dormir e acordar. Poder abraçar quando quisesse.

Poder ouvir aquela voz, antes, depois e durante, soando diferente em cada momento. Sentir o toque dos dedos que traçavam a linha de seu maxilar enquanto era questionado.

"_Tudo bem?_".

Mais que bem, tão bem que doía. Porque de vez em quando tudo aquilo não era suficiente e por mais que estivessem colados, precisava puxar o outro para mais perto.

_- perto, perto, perto. Tão perto que não haveria mais espaço para respirar, nem para o sangue circular, nem para sentir dor, felicidade ou raiva. Haveria apenas eles. **Eles**._

E, de repente, Harry não sentia mais vontade de ir embora.

* * *

Falar sobre sentimentos nunca fora uma grande qualidade de Harry. Lembrava-se com clareza das diversas vezes em que Ginny o mirara num misto de raiva e frustração ao tentarem conversar sobre a relação. Ela levantava-se e era melhor que não estivesse com nada em mãos – o que quer que estivesse segurando encontraria o chão enquanto bradava "COMO É QUE VOU SABER O QUE ACONTECE COM VOCÊ SE NÃO DIZER? EU NÃO TENHO UMA _MALDITA_ BOLA DE CRISTAL!". 

Não havia necessidade de mencionar algo tão óbvio, em sua modesta opinião. Se a garota tivesse uma bola de cristal, não estaria se esgoelando por algo tão simples. Já sabia que ela não era portadora de poderes sobrenaturais.

Às vezes era complicado traduzir seus tormentos em palavras.Geralmente era mais fácil esperar até que fossem embora, ou simplesmente demonstrá-los – claro que isso não era suficiente para Ginny, e até mesmo para Hermione. Por que as mulheres tinham de gostar tanto de palavras? Por que gostavam tanto de _compartilhar_ emoções?

Contudo, naquele momento, o que Harry sentia – e pensava – pesava sobre seus ombros e implorava para ser libertado. Aquilo o perseguia, sempre estava em sua mente. Era presente quando comia, quando dormia, quando andava, quando corria, quando descansava. Nem mesmo sua incrível habilidade de ignorar fatos era páreo para aquela _idéia_. No final do dia, suspirava ao observar a luz se extinguir e dar lugar à escuridão noturna.

Sufocante.

Então, sentava perto do carvalho novamente e Draco estava na frente do lago, em um de seus dias taciturnos. O loiro gostava de deixar tudo terrivelmente claro. Desta forma, era fácil notar quando seu humor não se encontrava exatamente alegre e queria ficar quieto por longas horas. Usualmente, respeitaria essa 'regra não falada' e daria longas voltas, olharia a paisagem, leria um dos seus livros ou simplesmente pensaria sobre sua vida e memórias.

Bom, nesse dia não trouxe um livro; sua canela estava torcida, portanto, se não quisesse levar duas horas para voltar, era melhor não se forçar muito o pé; e definitivamente não queria pensar sobre a vida – já era complicada sem reflexões – e muito menos relembrar as memórias, qualquer coisa menos as memórias.

Restava ele e seus sentimentos incômodos, insistentes.

Quando aquilo tudo ameaçava explodir, Harry respirou fundo e aproximou-se do outro, sentando-se do seu lado. Não se espantou no momento em que recebeu um olhar cortante e severo do companheiro de quarto. Apenas sorriu sereno e ajeitou-se.

- Draco. Você já pensou sobre a possibilidade de ficar aqui por muito tempo?

- Imagine, Potter. É impressão sua.

Harry esperou alguns segundos e os lábios de Draco curvaram-se cinicamente, o _modus operandi_ do outro era sempre o mesmo. Uma pergunta num dia em que desejava ser deixado em paz rendia um sorriso e uma resposta arrastada.

- Mas muito tempo mesmo, Draco.

- Potter. – Interrompeu-o Draco – Diga logo o que quer e vá embora. Você sabe que não sou muito paciente quando estou de mau humor.

"Você _nunca_ é paciente", quis dizer, mas guardou o comentário para si e permitiu seus ombros despencarem, derrotados. Quando estivera matutando perto do carvalho tudo parecera tão mais simples de se dizer. Agora, encarando-o, seus movimentos travavam e sua voz escondia-se. Esboçou um sorriso, mas pela cara do loiro, fracassava em tentar aparentar tranqüilidade.

- Olha, Harry, - Para seu espanto, Draco falou novamente como se estivesse _calmo_ – eu sei que a perspectiva de ficar aqui por muito tempo assusta, mas você está recuperando suas memórias, então relaxe e vá dormir.

O moreno engoliu em seco ao ouvir as palavras. Era exatamente o oposto do que precisava naquele momento. Seus dedos se remexiam, impacientes e, subitamente, tudo era demais para sua cabeça. Snape, as memórias, o maldito lago que não parava de brilhar um segundo sequer, seus pensamentos, os sentimentos e o carvalho. Se pudesse queimar aquela porcaria de árvore para aliviar sua tensão, o faria. Queria _destruir_.

Passou suas mãos pelo rosto, tentando frear os ímpetos assassinos. Era o acúmulo de stress, apenas isso. Não podia deixar ser guiado por um nervosismo bobo.

- Eu não quero ir embora.

Draco tinha voltado a apreciar a vista do lago antes de ouvir aquela... sentença. Por um minuto, foi mais confortável iludir-se, dizendo a si mesmo que havia imaginado coisas ou seus ouvidos estavam em péssimo estado. Mas, obviamente, Potter tinha que repetir e o som da voz do outro foi o bastante para acender a fagulha de raiva dentro de seu peito. Inalou o ar fresco de perto do lago, querendo pela primeira vez que estivesse no meio da neve e pudesse respirar o ar gelado.

- Eu não quero ir embora. Quero... ficar.

Malfoy riu. Não pôde evitar, era ridículo demais. Era mais do que evidente que se o idiota 'não queria ir embora' era porque 'queria ficar'. Ora essa... Ele queria _ficar_. Ali, na casa, no lago, naquele bosque que não pertencia a lugar algum. Sua risada se transformou em uma sonora gargalhada. Até a raposa que roubara o almoço deles uma vez devia estar ouvindo. _Ficar_. Nem morto, nem vivo, apenas uma alma inerte numa casinha com um outro garoto, um velho professor, um carvalho e um lago que reluzia. Que cômico!

Harry assustou-se ligeiramente ao ver que sua declaração parecia engraçada para o outro. _Muito_ engraçada. Sentiu-se ainda mais perdido do que no início do diálogo. Seu companheiro de quarto era uma pessoa muito difícil de se interpretar, ainda mais diante daquela gargalhada insana. Draco levou sua mão ao peito enquanto pendia para trás e num movimento mais rápido do que conseguiu captar, Harry arregalou os olhos.

- Ah... Ugh..! – Foram os únicos sons que saíram de sua garganta ao tentar respirar inutilmente.

As mãos pálidas envolviam seu pescoço num aperto de ferro. Draco tinha um sorriso diabólico nos lábios e os olhos resumiam-se numa fina linha cor de fumaça. O moreno tentou afrouxar o aperto do outro, mas não funcionou, apenas fez com que o loiro risse baixinho.

- Ora, ora... O Potter quer _ficar_. Que meigo! Quer um cartão? Chocolates? _Flores_? – Riu, desdenhoso, pressionando mais o pescoço do outro – Um tolo... É isso que é, um mero tolo. Você não tem nenhum direito...!

Qualquer pensamento coerente esvaiu-se do cérebro de Harry ao mesmo tempo em que o oxigênio tornava-se escasso demais. Draco deve ter notado o tom levemente arroxeado de seu rosto, pois o deixou respirar por um instante para logo em seguida voltar a sufocá-lo. Todavia, dessa vez, foi arrastado para mais perto do lago. Seus olhos se arregalaram em horror ao notar o que acontecia.

_Draco o jogaria lá dentro. _

Os fios de seu cabelo tocavam a superfície do líquido, mesmo com o mais discreto dos contatos, já sentia algo diferente. Pontos azuis se acumulavam no canto de sua visão. Podia ouvir vozes. Risadas agudas. Centenas de mãos puxando-o, chamando-o. _Venha venha venha venha venha_. Era tão tentador, mas ao mesmo tempo apavorante. Nessas condições, o desespero facilmente tomou conta de si. Suas mãos agarraram as de Draco com uma força desconhecida.

- N...a! – Grunhia. No dia seguinte, haveria grandes marcas púrpuras em sua pele, porém, essa perspectiva não passava de um detalhe sem importância naquele momento. _Precisava_ sair dali de qualquer jeito.

- Tão eloqüente! Por que não fala agora, Potter? Não diz que quer _ficar_? Será que você não _pensa_? Nunca mais fale que quer ficar aqui! Vai desistir da chance de recuperar seu elo? Pois bem, Potter, agora pode pensar que está tudo bem, mas daqui a uns... cem, mil anos? Será que ainda terá a mesma opinião? Inconseqüente!

- Eu... não...! – Tentou falar quando o loiro o deixou respirar, mas não conseguiu terminar a frase.

- Você não o quê? – Exclamou em sua explosão fria, a nuca de Harry tocou o líquido e as misteriosas vozes tornaram-se irritantemente mais altas, e ainda havia a dor fina, como se diversas agulhas estivessem sendo espetadas contra si. Draco reclinou-se – _Você não o quê_?! Não sabe o que está fazendo? Não acha que é burro? Não quer aceitar que se desistir do elo por uma bobagem vai ficar aqui _para sempre_?

Bolinhas roxas começaram a aparecer diante da visão do moreno também.

- Sabe, Potter... - Malfoy continuou casualmente - Para sempre é muito tempo mesmo. Eu nunca te contei, não é mesmo? Há quanto tempo estou aqui. O que foi? – Sorriu ao notar que o outro havia arregalado mais os olhos, se é que era possível. – Pensou que eu não sabia? Tsc tsc... Pois bem… Vou te contar, mas é um segredo. – Falou baixinho perto de seu ouvido parcialmente coberto pelo líquido do lago. – _Duzentos anos_. Sem contar o tempo que eu fiquei perdido. Mais ou menos treze vezes mais do que viveu até agora. Tenho 'espiritualmente' pouco mais de _duzentos e dezesseis anos_, não é mágico? E para sempre não está nem _perto_ disso.

Harry empalideceu enquanto seus olhos perdiam o foco. Mesmo se conseguisse respirar naquele momento, seria inapto a fazer tal. Duzentos anos. Vinte décadas. Dois séculos. Um quinto de um milênio. Seu estômago girou. Duzentos anos. Duzentos anos naquele lugar. Com Snape. Sozinho. Sem elo. Sem memórias. Sem... nada.

- Oh. Acho que perdeu um pouco o entusiasmo agora, não? Eu garanto, Potter, duzentos anos é um tempinho e tanto. Tempo _suficiente_.

Quando Draco permitiu com que Harry inalasse o ar, sentiu o enjôo tomando conta de si ao mesmo tempo em que oxigênio preenchia seus pulmões. Arfou, cambaleante.

- Está _doentinho_, é? Que _pena_! – Estalou a língua no céu da boca antes de continuar – É, Potter, fazer o quê? Só porque arranjou alguém que bata punheta para você, além de outras coisas, pensou que não ia ser tão ruim ficar aqui?

Malfoy o levantou e suas mãos abandonaram sua garganta dolorida.

Harry ainda estava pendendo para frente e para trás. Seus ouvidos apitavam e agulhas invisíveis ainda espetavam sua nuca, seus ombros, suas bochechas... Ele queria gritar, fugir, mas faltava energia a suas pernas – pobres pernas, bambas e moles.

_Duzentos anos. _

Sua mente divagava. Duzentos anos. Por setenta e três mil dias aproximadamente – não ousava perguntar quanto tempo o outro havia vagado – Draco fazia o mesmo caminho da casa até o lago e esperava as memórias voltarem. Imaginou o companheiro de quarto, sol após sol, e nada. Imaginou-o furioso, triste, frustrado. Mesmo assim, todos os dias, ele estaria de volta ao lago, encarando a superfície reluzente e talvez – internamente – rezando para qualquer deus ou entidade para que pudesse descobrir quem era.

Então, Harry perdeu definitivamente o equilíbrio e caiu.

_No lago. _

De repente, o mundo era roxo, risos, gritos, puxões e agulhas. Tinha a impressão de que estava girando rapidamente, mais rápido do que olhos humanos poderiam notar. Alguém começou a murmurar suave em seu ouvido: _Escolha seu destino. Escolha seu destino. Escolha seu destino. _

E sua mente despertou.

"Eu não quero..." pensava, lutando contra a outra voz "Não quero ir embora".

_Escolha seu destino_. Continuava, estridente. Cerrou os olhos com força e começou a sussurrar a si mesmo como um mantra "Eu não quero ir embora, eu não quero...".

_ESCOLHA! _

Por mais que não houvesse ar e ninguém fosse ouvir, Harry abriu a boca para urrar com todas suas forças remanescentes.

- EU NÃO QUERO IR EMBORA!

E logo estava fora do lago, puxado por um par de braços determinados que não tardaram a esmagá-lo contra seu peito. O mundo ainda girava quando sentiu alguém aspirando seu cabelo e tecido macio contra seu rosto. Alecrim e menta. Apesar de ainda haver agulhas, a voz ao longe o acalmou.

- Idiota. – Disse o outro enquanto o pressionava mais contra seu corpo, olhos apertados. – Seu completo... idiota.

* * *

_Sua mente estava nublada. Seus únicos desejos naquele momento eram sua cama, seus cds e uma tarde inteira para encarar a janela e a paisagem nublada de Londres. Talvez, se tivesse sorte, haveria alguma formação de nuvens interessante... _

_- _Monsieur 'Pôtér'!

_"Oh. Merda" Harry abriu os olhos lentamente e encontrou o olhar severo de McGonagall em seu vestido antiquado com os botões até o pescoço e um camafeu pregado à gola. Se havia uma aula em que devia evitar cochilar, era a da inaudita mestra de francês. Suspirou e tentou aparentar tranqüilidade, o que era quase impossível quando a atenção da velha professora estava voltada totalmente a ele. _

_- _Levez-vous, Monsieur!

_O garoto repassou mentalmente os motivos pelos quais estava naquela sala. Ah sim, Hermione dissera que o francês 'é tão mais fácil e bonito que o alemão, Harry! Imagine, os alemães têm palavras quilométricas, além do mais, francês tem várias coisas parecidas com o inglês'. Então, ele e Ron, os dois idiotas, haviam seguido alegremente a amiga, pensando se livrar de uma matéria para estudarem. _

_Obviamente, não demorou a perceber que o contrário era verdadeiro. _

_Harry nutria uma antipatia natural pelos franceses. Afinal, justificava ele toda vez que Hermione revirava os olhos, Inglaterra e França tiveram a 'Guerra dos Cem Anos' e apesar de não ter durado exatamente um século – como Mione adorava argumentar – perlongara por tempo suficiente para que franceses e ingleses não se dessem muito bem. Novamente, a amiga falava que o lema britânico era em francês e que os dois paises haviam vivido vários anos com suas nobrezas tendo relações incestuosas. _

_Mas, acima de tudo, Harry odiava o sotaque de McGonagall quando deturpava a pronúncia de seu sobrenome com o 'Pôtér' irritante. Qualquer dia iria chamá-la de 'MãcGonagál' para ela ver se gostava. Aliás, o sotaque francês era irritante em qualquer palavra. Sua audição estava seriamente ferida ao término dos excessivamente longos cinqüenta minutos com a professora rígida. Devia ter escolhido espanhol, punia-se, todos os alunos de espanhol saiam felizes da sala de aula, não com cara de quem acaba de voltar do campo de batalha. _

_- _**Attention**, Monsieur! Je ne peux pas croire_- _

_O moreno captou vagamente algumas palavras. '_Enfant'_, '_stupide'_ e algo que soou como 'não sei por que ainda está na minha aula'. Isso trouxe um leve sorriso a suas feições entediadas. Nem ele sabia, se a mestra soubesse, iria passar a estudar a língua que ela ensinava com tanto afinco quanto Hermione. _

_Talvez porque já estivesse no 'Francês 3' e não queria começar outro idioma desde o princípio. Faltava pouco para terminar aquela porcaria, talvez se matriculasse em um curso de línguas nas próximas férias e quando saísse da escola não precisaria saber mais que francês de turista. O pai de Ron vivia falando que o mandarim era o idioma do futuro, talvez fosse mais divertido. _

_- Potter! – Ela exclamou com um carregado sotaque britânico – O que é tão engraçado? Fique aqui até depo- _

_Mas então, havia uma dor. _

_Harry estava acostumado com aquelas pontadas em seu pulmão, só que, diferentemente das outras ocasiões, a dor era quase inconcebível. Ouvia vagamente alguns gritos e sentia alguém o segurando de modo desajeitado, o que fez a dor crescer consideravelmente. Respirar tornava-se difícil, ficar consciente era difícil. Queria que tudo fosse embora... embora..._

* * *

Sonhos cheios de dor eram comuns, só que, naquela noite, Harry acordou sentindo seu pulso queimar. Sentou-se imediatamente e elevou sua mão a altura dos olhos, que se arregalaram. Havia um bracelete prateado envolvendo sua pele. Dele saia um pequeno gancho, e nele estava pendurada uma corda dourada e comprida que desaparecia debaixo da porta. No gancho também estava pendurada uma argola. 

- Elo. – Disse Draco ao entrar no quarto.

O moreno arqueou uma sobrancelha, reprimindo-se mentalmente por não ter notado a ausência do outro.

- Fui pegar seus remédios. Você estava gritando. – Explicou enquanto deixava a caixa no banquinho – O gancho que está preso ao bracelete é o elo com seu corpo. Como Severus explicou, mesmo estando morto, é importante ter um elo com o corpo, o elo só pode desaparecer no mundo espiritual. E a corda...

Draco engoliu seco, o que não era um gesto freqüente, portanto, aquela corda devia ter algum significado importante. Harry esperou uma resposta, tentando controlar ao máximo sua impaciência e esquecer que seu pulso parecia pegar fogo.

- Se a corda está aí, quer dizer que está vivo. Tem também essa argola, que representa que ainda contém a essência de seu espírito. Só com a essência podemos ir para o mundo espiritual, não importa se temos o elo ou não, só precisamos... adivinhar o lugar correto.

_Oh. _

- Acho que agora você consegue ver... – Prosseguiu o loiro, aparentando cansaço. Draco arregaçou a manga de seu pijama e mostrou o próprio pulso. Harry estreitou os olhos e após alguns segundos pôde ver um bracelete sem gancho, nem corda e ligeiramente transparente. Todavia, a argola estava lá.

- A cor é...

- Transparente. É normal, seus olhos ainda estão se acostumando a ver. O bracelete de Severus também parecia transparente para mim no começo. – Respondeu calmamente.

- O bracelete de Snape tem um... elo?

Draco esboçou um meio sorriso. Quase amargo.

- Claro que tem, Potter. Só que Severus está morto na terra, por isso não há corda.

- Por q-

- Ele me disse que está esperando. Precisa vingar-se de alguém antes de ir para o inferno. – E foi para sua própria cama. Harry sentiu um peso em seu peito.

- Draco, sobre hoje mais ced-

- Harry, - Cortou-o o loiro o mais gentilmente que conseguia naquele momento – realmente não quero falar sobre isso. O que aconteceu foi demais para ser digerido em tão pouco tempo. E antes que me interrompa com suas idéias tolas, aconselharia a pensar melhor, muito das coisas que falou foram porque... Não tinha perspectiva nem a chance de voltar para casa tão... _próxima_.

E desapareceu debaixo de sua manta azul. Ao observar os fios de cabelo da ponta, o moreno sentiu a solidão do começo alojar-se dentro de si novamente e suspirou resignado. Seus dedos tocaram o bracelete.

_'...muito das coisas que falou foram porque... Não tinha perspectiva nem a chance de voltar para casa tão... _próxima_.' _

"Casa..." Pensou com uma ponta de sarcasmo.

Dessa vez, não havia calor reconfortante para embalá-lo, somente o uivo do lobo lá fora. Naquela noite, nem mesmo a risada animalesca que seguiu o som emitido pelo animal o assustou.

Nos dias que se seguiram, a agradável rotina sempre carregava uma discreta tensão – a qual os dois causadores preferiram ignorar.

Harry tentou conversar, o que fez Draco sorrir cansado. Obviamente, o modo com que o garoto de olhos verdes abordava o assunto não continha a sutileza esperada para um tópico tão delicado. O moreno era um tanto obtuso e repetira toda a baboseira de sempre, falara que nunca tinha se sentido daquele jeito antes, e que valia – ora essa! Ria Draco internamente – a pena tentar.

Claro que Potter calara-se quando Draco o tratara como uma criança de dois anos ao perguntar 'Ora, Harry, o que _exatamente_ sente?'.

Malfoy podia ser teimoso na maior parte do tempo, mas sabia reconhecer quando a situação demandava um pouco mais de jogo de cintura. Aquela 'dança' entre os dois era perigosa, reconhecia isso, o que acontecia era que seu _querido_ colega parecia ter perdido o discernimento e esquecido que suas palavras passionais poderiam machucar ambas partes. O loiro já pensara sobre a possibilidade de se ferir num 'relacionamento' como aquele bem antes do começo, porém, nesse momento ela parecia bem menos agradável.

O inverno estava no fim. Dali a poucas semanas punhados de grama poderiam ser vistos beirando as raízes das árvores e, depois, a neve derreteria toda para mostrar um campo verde. O frio ainda perduraria por mais algum tempo depois do início da primavera, para ser gradativamente substituído por um calor tolerável – Draco odiava o verão seco de lá.

Nos últimos dias refletira bastante sobre a partida quase inevitável do outro. Todas aquelas declarações o pegaram desprevenido. Era irreal demais ouvir 'eu não quero ir'. Não que deixasse de ser, de uma certa forma, confortante, mas também era revoltante. Harry não podia ver, contudo, toda vez que Draco olhava para o pulso do outro garoto, via o bracelete prateado, uma argola e um elo transparente – sinal de que ainda estava recuperando-o. Foi com o horror que testemunhou a argola e o elo quase desaparecerem ante a exclamação exaltada. E não pôde deixar de pensar que seu elo pudesse ter sido perdido enquanto andava por lá, sem rumo, e tivesse achado o lugar tão bonito que não seria de todo ruim ficar por lá.

Se Draco não fosse tão egoísta, não teria falado nada. Bom, talvez tivesse rido das palavras emotivas do outro.

O problema era que cada vez que olhasse para o pulso do moreno, veria o bracelete sem gancho – e talvez sem argola - e saberia que era culpa dele. Quando Harry ficasse cansado do bosque – como Draco já estivera muitas vezes ao longo dos anos -, irritado com tudo, não levaria muito tempo para que o alvo de suas acusações fosse o seu 'companheiro'. E a vida ensinara o garoto de olhos cor de fumaça que a abstenção era pior do que cometer um crime.

Era um ato _covarde_.

Poderia ser tudo: vil, frio, aproveitador em diversas situações, manipulador em outras, mas não chegava a ser covarde. E aquele sentimento gritaria, mais vivo do que nunca dentro de seu peito, toda vez que o moreno o encarasse com fúria. Culpando-o por sua própria tolice.

E era egoísta demais para agüentar.

Todavia, a situação saiu de seu controle no momento em que Harry caiu no lago. Pelo menos dois-terços-de-Harry. Draco segurava firmemente seus calcanhares. Foi com alívio que conseguiu puxá-lo de volta, aparentemente sem nenhum dano permanente. O alívio foi tão intenso que seu superego não conseguiu censurar o abraço esmagador. 'Idiota...' foi seu único pensamento coerente.

E depois, seu superego tomou suas rédeas novamente. Ficou realmente espantado com sua 'serenidade' após o evento. Era como um efeito prolongado da noradrenalina. Só que sabia que tudo aquilo só acontecia para que não perdesse o controle totalmente.

**Draco não existia para ninguém além dele mesmo. **

Não era mais triste, apenas a verdade. E era com a verdade que seguiria. E foi a verdade que permitiu com que fosse, mesmo que hesitante, até a cama de Potter e tocasse seu cabelo – sempre bagunçado, sempre desgrenhado. Os orbes verdes estavam abertos no mesmo instante e seu dono recebeu de bom grado o abraço temeroso.

Ainda doía, por isso Draco ignorou as palavras sussurradas ao pé do ouvido, e apenas preocupou-se em achar uma posição confortável para fazer o tórax do outro de travesseiro. Nos quatro dias de silêncio sentiu falta dos abraços e de morder. Sentiu falta das brigas e de provocar o outro na frente de Severus. Sentiu falta de apoiar as costas no velho carvalho e conversar sobre nada. O tempo passava de forma peculiar naquele lugar. Era bom poder voltar àquela familiaridade.

Mas seria diferente.

Agora, Harry teria a corda e sua ponta estaria no fundo do lago, onde se encontrava o portal para os outros mundos. Já imaginava o olhar de Harry vagando sobre a superfície dourada. Era uma responsabilidade e tanto ter tamanho poder sobre si. Bastava arrancar a corda do gancho e estaria morto na terra.

E para seu desespero, de vez em quando, Potter pronunciava as palavras.

_Eu quero ficar. _

- E eu quero berrar, seu idiota. – Murmurava, mas o vento, sempre gentil, levava embora suas palavras.

* * *

_Não sonhava com uma lembrança. _

_Soube assim que abriu os olhos e viu o longo corredor. Não havia a atmosfera entorpecente ou a sensação de realidade excessiva que o sonho transmitia. O ar era parado demais, pesado demais. _

_Apesar de tudo, o cenário lhe era familiar. As paredes brancas, o piso reluzente, a luz pálida e doentia... Hospital. Um arrepio correu por sua espinha e a garganta secou. Aquele lugar... Por um instante se perguntou se estava _vivo_, mas logo descartou a hipótese. Pelo que se recordava, aquele hospital sempre fervilhava de gente, macas encostadas na parede, pessoas de branco correndo de um lado para o outro. Nunca havia o absoluto silêncio. _

_E bastou olhar em direção ao pulso para ter certeza. Seu elo estava lá. Snape explicara que o elo não poderia ser visto na terra – era desnecessário -, a não ser que fosse uma pessoa sensitiva, entretanto, Harry não vira um fantasminha sequer em toda sua vida. Portanto, ainda encontrava-se naquele estado 'indeterminado'. _

_O ambiente era demasiado incoerente. Foi essa confusão que fez suas pernas se mexerem. Passos vagarosos, que não tardaram a se tornarem ligeiros ao reconhecer as diversas portas e a enfermagem. Havia um prontuário aberto no balcão, logo na primeira linha podia ler-se 'Harry James Potter' numa letra bastante garranchada. Suspirou e fechou-o. Não estava com o humor, nem a paciência, para ler sobre sua doença. Continuou sua jornada até estar em frente à única porta laranja. _

_Seu quarto. _

_Hesitou quando sua mão tocou a maçaneta fria. De repente, sabia que alguém estava esperando-o atrás da porta. _

_- O que está esperando, Harry? – Veio a voz de dentro do quarto. O rapaz congelou ao reconhecê-la. _

_No segundo seguinte, estava dentro do cômodo. _

_Nada havia mudado realmente, as camas estavam em seus devidos lugares. Vazias e metodicamente arrumadas. Tudo muito alvo. Só que dessa vez, Hermione estava sentada em frente à janela, na cama de Neville, ao invés do costumeiro lugar ao lado do leito do amigo, e sorria. Ela deu palmadinhas no espaço ao seu lado. _

_- Sente-se comigo, Harry. _

_Automaticamente, Harry rumou para o lado da moça e acomodou-se, de cabeça baixa e as mãos entre as pernas enquanto os joelhos balançavam. Ela riu de leve e os dedos mimosos apertaram seu joelho para que parasse de se movimentar tanto. Ele respirou profundamente, tentando ganhar controle sobre seu corpo. _

_- Mione. – Disse por fim. _

_A garota apenas fechou os olhos delicadamente e encostou a cabeça em seu ombro. _

_- Fico feliz por você estar bem. Estava preocupada, está inconsciente e os médicos não sabem o que fazer. Minha tia, aquela que é toda metida a esotérica, sabe?Então, ela passou por aqui e disse que você estava sonhando e podia escolher parar de sonhar ou não. _

_Silêncio. O garoto não sabia muito bem como responder, então, optou por ficar calado. _

_- Eu fiquei brava. E triste. Afinal, o que podia te prender a um _sonho_? Sei que não teve a infância mais fácil e essa doença é... desesperadora... _

_Lutou contra a vontade de sair dali. Ouvir tudo aquilo era horrível. Sem querer notou que os olhos dela estavam inchados, como os de alguém que chorou por muito tempo. _

_- Mas, Harry, você merece uma chance... _

_- Você estava chorando. _

_- Estava. – Respondeu suave enquanto a mão dele pousava em sua bochecha – Porque por mais que esteja querendo ficar num sonho, eu não vou desistir de você. Não desisti quando era quase impossível passar em francês, não desisti quando caiu desmaiado na quadra de basquete, não desisti quando me ofendeu para que me afastasse ao descobrir sua doença. Por que agora? _

_- Mione, não precisa. Eu estou... bem. Não quero que perca seu tempo... comigo. _

_Ela suspirou e revirou os olhos. _

_- Francamente! Ouça, você já percebeu que isso não é um sonho e não tenho muito tempo. Prometa que não vai fazer nenhum comentário até eu terminar o que tenho que falar. _

_- Mas p- _

_- Prometa, Harry! – Disse ríspida e o moreno acabou concordando com a cabeça. – Ótimo. Por mais que esteja aproveitando, tudo que está fazendo é fugir. Sonhar para sempre parece agradável, no entanto, você precisa fazer uma escolha, porque nada é para sempre e um dia, as circunstâncias acabarão com seu sonho, pois nele não há possibilidade de mudança. Não desistirei de você enquanto estiver vivo, vou ficar triste se morrer, mas ao mesmo tempo contente porque conseguiu escolher. _

_- Eu quero ficar lá. _

_- Adeus, Harry. – E ela o abraçou e ele sentiu algo úmido e quente molhar seu pescoço – Por favor,... Não deixe de escolher. Não deixe o tempo arruinar sua vida. _

_

* * *

_

No caminho, Harry já podia avistar pequenos tufos de grama verde e tímidas folhas que ousavam crescer antes de todo aquele frio se extinguir. Observou as ainda discretas mudanças enquanto andava num ritmo lento. Não precisava mais de casacos tão pesados ou vestir duas meias grossas antes de calçar as botas. Era quase confortável.

Draco estava logo atrás, carregando as previsões do dia. Harry suspirou e olhou para o céu azul.

_Eu fiquei brava. E triste. Afinal, o que podia te prender a um _sonho

- A gente precisa conversar, você sabe. – Comentou casualmente, parando. Inconscientemente, sua mão tocou o bracelete, gesto que não passou despercebido por Draco.

- Precisamos? Decidiu quando vai embora?

- Não seja idiota. Estou falando sério. – Respondeu com firmeza, esforçando-se para não perder a paciência.

Malfoy sorriu ironicamente e sentou em uma pedra.

- Sou todo ouvidos.

_Por mais que esteja aproveitando, tudo que está fazendo é fugir._

- Por mais que você pense que não, eu _pensei_ seriamente sobre o assunto. E...

- E? – O loiro ergueu uma sobrancelha.

O moreno deixou com que um sorriso melancólico se espalhasse por seu rosto. Foi até Draco e acomodou-se ao seu lado ao mesmo tempo em que brincava com os dedos.

- Você sabe o que é câncer, Draco?

- Devo ter lido alguma coisa de Severus. – Replicou de imediato, seu olhar se fixando num ponto no horizonte.

Seria uma conversa complicada. Harry umedeceu os lábios e respirou profundamente antes de continuar.

- Câncer é quando suas células se multiplicam de forma descontrolada. O acúmulo dessas células dá origem aos tumores em várias partes do seu corpo. É algo perigoso, pois os tumores tomam os lugares dos órgãos. Foi por causa dessa doença que eu tive que ir para o hospital. Não existe uma cura certa para isso e sim vários tratamentos. Só que essas células doentes, dependendo da situação, podem se espalhar para outros locais, o que chama metástase. Quando isso acontece fica extremamente difícil controlar o câncer e a pessoa geralmente morre, pois seu organismo não funciona mais como deveria.

Era curioso como o fato de falar de sua própria enfermidade como se tudo não estivesse acontecendo com ele. Era mais fácil. Estava repetindo a explicação que vários médicos lhe deram ao logo dos anos.

- Tenho câncer de pulmão. – Sorriu fracamente – Como você sabe, os pulmões fazem as trocas de gases e o tumor agride justamente essas células, inutilizando-as.

Basicamente, existem duas variações desse câncer. A que eu tenho se espalha lentamente pelos outros órgãos, portanto não é fácil detectar, mesmo que não seja tão violenta quanto a outra variação.

_não desisti quando caiu desmaiado na quadra de basquete_

- Só que... – Esforçou-se para ignorar o nó em sua garganta. A respiração tornou-se mais rápida – No meu caso, só percebemos que tinha algo errado quando os sintomas ficaram... _evidentes_. E isso significa doença já está num estágio bem avançado. Claro que eu já tinha falta de ar há algum tempo, o que me forçou a sair do time... Mas nunca ninguém havia se preocupado ou pensado que era algo sério, a não ser Hermione e Ginny.

_não desisti quando me ofendeu para que me afastasse ao descobrir sua doença. _

- Meus pais morreram quando eu era pequeno, sabe? Por isso fui criado por meus tios... Eles não são exatamente as melhores pessoas do mundo. No dia em que descobriram que eu estava doente, se recusaram a pagar um bom tratamento. Então, usaram o dinheiro que meus pais tinham guardado para mim, alegando que eles não eram capazes de me sustentar naquele estado. – Riu amargo – Cada centavo foi apostado naquela porcaria de tratamento e... no final... fiquei em uma cama de hospital, com dificuldades para respirar na maior parte do tempo, as pernas fracas demais para andar, a voz rouca, sem vontade de comer. O médico me deu um ano. Se eu fosse otimista, obviamente. Qualquer coisa me deixa cansado, claro que existem casos piores que o meu. Tem uma garota no meu quarto que só acordar a deixa sem fôlego.

E o riso transmitiu toda sua amargura para o novo sorriso brilhante. Harry fechou os olhos antes de sua expressão transmutar-se em uma carranca.

- Por que eu voltaria para aquele lugar?

- Porque faz parte da única coisa que você tem. Uma escolha. – Pronunciou Draco sem perceber o peso de suas palavras.

_Sonhar para sempre parece agradável, mas você precisa fazer uma escolha, porque nada é para sempre... _

Continua...

* * *

**N/a: Olá, pessoas!! **

**Primeiramente, desculpem o atraso! Demorou, deu um poquinho de trabalho, mas ficou pronto :) **

**Obrigada a todos que mandaram review! Vocês são incríveis! Não sabem o quanto fico feliz por saber que estão gostando e por ter a oportunidade de melhorar. **

**E claro, obrigada, tia Lally, que além de corrigir meus erros de português, apontou um monte de trechos que deixaram a história sem nexo. **

**A história agora provavelmente terá seis partes mais o epílogo. Ainda não comecei a quinta parte, por isso não tenho previsão para atualizar... Mas vou tentar ser o mais breve possível. Incentivo é apreciado ;P **

**Se consideram essa parte digna de reviews, a autora ficaria muito feliz em recebê-las. Críticas são recebidas de braços abertos.**

**Beijos!**

**Kikis**


	5. Quinto ato

_Título:_ Sob a sombra do mais silencioso carvalho

_Autora_Kikis

_Beta_ Kikyou Priestess (aka Lally)

_Par principal_ Harry/Draco

_Avisos_ Slash, universo alternativo.

_Disclaimer_ Harry Potter e seus personagens não me pertencem e infelizmente nunca vão pertencer, não ganho nenhum dinheiro com isso, apenas algumas horas de diversão :D

_Sumário_ Harry acorda em uma casa no meio de uma floresta. Sem memória, sem marcas, apenas na companhia de um velho professor, um menino solitário, um lago, um carvalho sem pássaros e uma escolha.

**N/a: Eu sei que não tenho desculpas, mas mesmo assim me desculpo pelo atraso! As coisas ficaram um pouco corridas aqui e esse capítulo foi complicadinho de escrever, é tudo culpa da história que não pára de ter idéias! Mas sério, não sei o que seria sem vocês, que fazem meu dia mais feliz e me incentivam a continuar escrevendo. Obrigada pelo apoio, críticas, elogios, puxões de orelha, obrigada mesmo!**

**Lally, obrigada a você também por estar sempre no meu pé e por corrigir isso aqui, todos os erros são meus;D!**

**Decidi colocar nota no começo para não estragar o capítulo. Já estamos na reta final, a próxima parte será bem mais curtinha. Para quem estiver interessado, recomendo ouvir '_Insanity'_, (parte da letra abaixo) de uma das minhas bandas mais amadas, que foi a música que me acompanhou pelo capítulo. Mas com ou sem história... A música é genial! E vale toda e qualquer pena ouvi-la por ela mesma.**

**Para aqueles que ainda estão aqui, me desculpo novamente!**

**N/b: Pessoal, vocês vão se divertir nesse capítulo cheio de... magia. É tudo que posso dizer. Beijos grandes, porque sofro junto com vocês nessa história tão carismática!**

**

* * *

**

**Para Delamort **

**

* * *

**

_Em itálico_ – Sonho

**Em negrito** – flashback

Texto normal – tempo presente

**_oOoOo_**

**Lets imitate reality  
Lets strive for mediocrity  
Lets make believe were all the same  
Lets sanitize our little brains  
Id love to take you home with me and tuck you into bed  
Id love to see what makes you tick inside your pretty head  
Id love to hear you laugh tonight, Id love to hear you weep  
Id love to listen to you while youre screaming in your sleep**

_Vamos imitar a realidade _

_Vamos se esforçar pela mediocridade_

_Vamos nos fazer acreditar que somos todos iguais_

_Vamos desinfetar nossos pequenos cérebros_

_Adoraria levá-lo para casa comigo e colocá-lo para dormir_

_Adoraria ver o que faz você contar o tempo em sua linda cabeça_

_Adoraria vê-lo rir essa noite, adoraria vê-lo chorar_

_Adoraria ouvi-lo enquanto grita em seu sono_

_**Insanity – Oingo Boingo**_

- Não lembra de nada mesmo, certo? – Questionou Harry pela centésima vez naquele dia.

Draco suspirou e embrenhou os dedos entre os fios em irritação, lutando contra a vontade de puxá-los ou de socar o idiota em sua frente. Não importava quantas vezes perguntasse, a resposta seria sempre a mesma, mas isso não parecia suficiente para o heróico Potter. Sentou-se na grama e contentou-se em arrancar alguns tufos verdes do chão. Terrivelmente terapêutico.

Concentrou-se em observar uma rolinha que levantava vôo do outro lado do lago e desaparecia na linha do horizonte.

- Não destrua a natureza.

O loiro virou a cabeça apenas o suficiente para encará-lo de lado.

- Vamos fazer um trato, Potter. – Sorriu com escárnio – Eu não destruo a natureza e tenho minha paciência preservada. Já disse que **_NÃO_** me recordo de nada mais de mil vezes.

Harry acomodou-se ao lado do amigo e apoiou a cabeça nos joelhos dobrados perto do peito, com o olhar pensativo. O silêncio estendeu-se por apenas alguns segundos, até que os orbes verdes arregalaram-se num estalo, e ele sussurrou, quase insano.

- O lago!

Draco arqueou uma das sobrancelhas pálidas.

- O que tem o lago?

O rosto do moreno foi iluminado por um sorriso animado, como se fosse sair correndo e bradar 'eureka!'. Ele umedeceu os lábios rapidamente, mal contendo a ansiedade.

- Acho que sua memória é boa o bastante para lembrar do dia em que quase me afogou no la-

- Aquilo foi um acidente, por mais que seja uma tentação e tanto, não tentei _afogá-lo_. – Cortou com o nariz retorcido, quase ofendido.

- Que seja. – Gesticulou impacientemente com as mãos – Por mais que, e não tente me interromper, tenha sido um pouco violento, entrar em contato com esse líquido fez as lembranças voltarem mais rápido. Talvez...

Draco adquiriu um tom cinzento. Respirou profundamente antes de engolir seco, olhando incrédulo para seu adorado companheiro.

- Ora, Draco! Vale a pena tentar, certo? Vou te segurar, de qualquer forma.

'Vale a pena tentar' parecia ser o lema de Harry na última semana.

Depois das várias discussões sobre o destino de Harry, as revelações, trocas de ofensas e ressentimentos, o moreno havia tomado como missão de vida recuperar as memórias do colega – pelo menos parte delas, ou qualquer coisa que dessa uma pista da época de onde vinha. No primeiro dia, sentara e seu olhar estivera distante por todo o dia. Fora um tanto incomum passarem mais de doze horas em silêncio. Draco interpretara isso corretamente como um péssimo sinal.

Na manha seguinte fora acordado com um pulo e uma quase cotovelada em seu nariz. O moreno parecia um cachorrinho, correndo e saltando de um lado para o outro, com um sorriso que a qualquer momento rasgaria suas bochechas coradas. Até dera um beijo estalado no outro, que foi recebido com uma careta desgostosa ao extremo. O café fora preparando com trilha sonora, Potter cantava uma música da qual nunca ouvira falar, e até ganhara biscoitos amanteigados – que estavam horríveis.

Neste primeiro dia de tentativas, assim como no segundo, terceiro e quarto, fora forçado a meditar. Harry conseguira velas aromáticas, incensos e 'pedras energizadas', e preferia não pensar de onde elas vieram. Dissera entusiasmado que havia lido vários livros que todo o ritual era ótimo para relaxar e deixar a mente mais clara, de modo que conseguiria se concentrar no que quisesse mais fácil.

Sentia-se ridículo sentado no meio da grama, seu nariz coçando por causa do cheiro de 'sândalo branco', para três horas depois ser substituído por 'óleo essencial de alecrim, flor de alfazema, olíbano, benjoim, arruda carvão, sal marinho e alecrim em folhas' de acordo com a embalagem. Não que reconhecesse nenhuma das fragrâncias, só sabia que espirrara a noite inteira por causa delas e só ficava com dor de cabeça depois do "momento zen".

- Sente alguma coisa diferente? – Perguntava o moreno todo final de tarde.

- Sinto que devia ser proibido de ter idéias, Potty. As únicas contribuições delas são alergia, dor de cabeça e irritação.

O garoto de orbes verdes sorria depois de suspirar e dava de ombros.

- Bom, a gente tem que tentar de tudo, certo?

- Ora... – Revirava os olhos – Nem parece você.

- Talvez. – Ria – Acho que estou encarnando uma amiga minha. Já disseram que ela era 'obstinada demais para seu próprio bem', e Mione é bem pior que eu.

Então, Draco calava-se, sua expressão horrorizada ao imaginar que pudesse existir alguém mais teimoso que o ser humano ao seu lado.

No quinto, sexto, sétimo e oitavo dia, Harry havia aparecido com uma maleta, fizera-o deitar-se no gramado e relaxar. Tentaria a hipnose.

- Está maluco?! – Exclamara – Não vou ficar estirado aqui enquanto você balança um pêndulo e-

- Não precisa ser um pêndulo. – Cortou-o o mais calmamente possível - Hipnoses também podem ser conduzidas pelo som da voz, mas vamos experimentar com o pêndulo primeiro. Essa técnica pode demorar um pouco... Já que nunca fiz isso e só tenho os livros de psicologia para ajudar. Se der errado hoje, tentaremos novamente amanhã.

No oitavo, Draco jogara o pêndulo no lago e ameaçara rasgar as porcarias dos livros. Isso foi eficiente o bastante para fazer o outro desistir da hipnose, que se provara inútil.

Dessa forma, ao nono nascer do sol, após a longa e tortuosa caminhada até o carvalho, Harry teve a brilhante idéia de submergir parte da cabeça do loiro no lago.

- Não. – Replicou Malfoy, os braços cruzados em frente ao peito.

- Eu te conheço. Se deixar de tentar, isso vai remoer sua consciência por dias... Só alguns minutos, nada mais!

- E dá para confiar em você? – Perguntou, seus lábios curvados cinicamente.

O semblante do moreno tornou-se sério, quase ofendido. Foi suficiente para Draco calar-se, pelo menos momentaneamente. Com um suspiro exasperado, virou-se novamente para o companheiro e balançou a cabeça.

- Não.

E novamente a atmosfera incômoda pairou pelo ar. De manhã os olhares se cruzavam ocasionalmente e as peles evitavam o mais ínfimo contato. Mesmo assim, todos os dias, o lago os recebia, cheios se suspiros melancólicos e semblantes desanimados. Draco andava por quase toda a extensão do lugar, mas um dia voltou pouco antes do pôr-do-sol, e suas mãos seguraram os ombros do outro.

- Sete minutos.

Harry piscou, mas não demorou a entender e concordou com a cabeça.

- Nenhum segundo a mais. – Continuou o loiro.

- Juro. – Fez uma pequena mesura e estendeu sua mão com um sorriso hesitante brincando no canto de sua boca – Vamos.

Os dedos finos e longos envolveram a palma quase rude. O loiro recebeu um aperto suave, oferecendo conforto. Foram de mãos atadas até a beira do líquido.

- Deite, de modo que sua cabeça e ombros fiquem um pouco acima da superfície.

O rapaz pálido o fez, ligeiramente trêmulo. Teve de respirar fundo diversas vezes para dissipar parcialmente a apreensão. Harry massageou sua mão, ainda sorrindo.

- Relaxe. Não vou deixá-lo afundar.

- Eu sei. – Falou num murmúrio com o cenho franzido.

- No cinco.

Os números ecoavam em sua mente de forma que seu sofrimento apenas alastrava-se por suas artérias. No quatro estava uma pilha de nervos, e teve que prender a respiração de maneira desajeitada no cinco antes de ser empurrado com cuidado para dentro do lago.

Foi só a cabeça, mas parecia ser o corpo todo. Seu mundo ganhou tons vibrantes de violeta, roxo, azul e rosa. Ao mesmo tempo, sua pele parecia ser perfurada por milhares de pequenas agulhas em toda sua superfície. Deixou escapar um pouco de ar pela surpresa. Havia uma voz ao fundo. Venha, venha, venha, venha, venha.

_Escolha teu destino!_

"Não tenho destino" replicava silenciosamente, cerrando os olhos. Mesmo com as pálpebras fechadas, as cores continuavam a invadir sua visão.

_Escolha teu destino!_

"Não tenho destino!" mentalizou, dessa vez, com mais força. Isso fez com que algo apertasse sua garganta firmemente. Parecia ser uma mão com garras. Pôde jurar que havia um rosto com um sorriso macabro em frente a ele sibilando '_Mostrarei-lo-ei contra tua vontade. Não te lembras por que o guardaste? _'.

_Mostrarei-lo-ei contra **tua** vontade._

Desta vez, seu universo fundiu-se em completa e fina dor enquanto vozes permeavam seu cérebro.

"É mentira, Draco, não está ali, não está ali..." Elas sussurravam chorosas, implorando "Nada disso é verdade... Nada...".

Draco urrou. E o dono do sorriso gargalhou, e sua gargalhada ressoou por todo seu corpo sofrido e carente de oxigênio.

E recordou-se de si mesmo em meio as árvores, as bochechas manchadas de terra e sujeira, as unhas encardidas. Recordou-se do rastro de lágrimas no rosto e dos joelhos sangrentos no momento em que gritava 'Não quero que não seja verdade como se fosse um mantra. Recordou-se de gastar toda sua voz até a garganta doer terrivelmente. Mas não era suficiente, nunca era suficiente.

_Não te lembras por que o guardaste?_

E quis sair. Usou toda a sua força, as imagens voltavam, e as vozes também choravam mais alto.

Harry percebeu a agitação do parceiro e sem pensar, puxou-o. Arrastou-o até que estivessem a um metro de distância do lago. Umedeceu os lábios ao ver quer sua respiração estava descompassada e as pálpebras espremidas enquanto rugas formavam-se em sua fronte e ao redor dos olhos. Ergueu em sua direção uma mão fria, quando encostou a ponta do dedo no pescoço, seu pulso foi agarrado com força e os orbes do outro se arregalaram.

- Draco? O que aconteceu? V-

- Se eu... Se eu... – E então seu balbuciar já difícil de entender tornava-se totalmente incompreensível.

- Draco?

O loiro tremia descontrolado ao mesmo tempo em que murmurava sem parar suas palavras atropeladas. O moreno teve que se desvencilhar sem muita delicadeza do aperto em seu pulso, já que ele não afrouxava e temia que se ficasse mais tempo daquele jeito, sua circulação seria interrompida. Suas sobrancelhas ergueram-se ao notar que a pele estava vermelha e provavelmente ganharia um tom nada bonito de roxo na próxima hora. Massageou o pré-hematoma e chegou mais parto da boca do amigo para tentar ouvi-lo melhor.

- S_erquenadasejaverdade_. – E ficou imóvel.

- Hm? – Aproximou-se mais, de forma que os lábios do outro roçavam seu ouvido.

- ...verdade. – E calou-se, ficando imóvel.

- Draco? – Cutucou-o, sem reação – Draco! Draco Malfoy! – Chacoalhou-o.

Ele apenas voltou a tremer, a franja de cabelo claro encobrindo parcialmente o rosto contorcido. Harry sentiu toda a cor fugir de seu rosto e o desespero frio tomar conta de si. Tentou colocá-lo nas costas, mas era impossível. Sem ajuda, não conseguiria levá-lo de volta.

- Isso não está acontecendo, não está acontecendo...

Tinha duas opções. Poderia permanecer lá, executando seus planos frustrados para mover Draco ou buscaria auxílio.

O grande problema era que a única ajuda disponível era o velho Snape enfurnado em seu quarto – ou não, muitas vezes Harry batera à porta e não tivera nenhuma resposta, somente horas depois que pudera ver o professor voltando. Respirando profundamente para tentar – inutilmente – diminuir o medo que se apoderava de seus membros, passou os braços pelos ombros do colega e o arrastou com dificuldade até o carvalho, onde o deixou deitado o mais confortavelmente possível e, logo depois, pôs-se a correr pela floresta.

Após algum tempo não sentia mais pernas, apenas disparava por entre as árvores, desviando-se dos arbustos e galhos secos no chão. Obviamente, às vezes vacilava e caiu no chão em mais de três ocasiões, mas continuava correndo. Passados vinte minutos, estava com as bochechas coradas e os joelhos fracos em frente à casa. Havia algumas folhas em seu cabelo mais desalinhado que de costume e terra grudada em seu rosto junto ao suor. Com passos largos, fez seu caminho até a entrada.

Além de escancarar a porta, ao pisar dentro do cômodo, começou a berrar.

- SNAPE! SNAPE!

Foi até o quarto e esmurrou a porta, continuando a se esgoelar. Até que o homem apareceu. Vestido de preto da cabeça aos pés, sua boca contorcia-se numa linha fina e o rosto estava lívido de raiva. Ele estreitou os olhos e disse com a voz pais sedosa possível:

- É professor ou senhor, Sr-

- DRACO! – Ofegou, o peito subindo e descendo rapidamente. Severus estremeceu quando o garoto agarrou sua camisa – Por favor...

Como num passe de mágica, o professor se recompôs.

- Draco? O que tem Draco?

- Nós... – Começou timidamente, quase envergonhado – Estávamos tentando achar um jeito da memória dele voltar... Tentamos de tudo... Meditação, hipnose... Hoje... Mergulhei-o no lago

Severus congelou. Encheu o peito de ar e tentou se acalmar, e teria até moderado sucesso em mascarar sua fúria se não fosse a veia saliente em sua têmpora. Correu os dedos pelos fios da cabeleira e procurou concentrar-se na cadência de sua respiração.

- Você _o quê_? – Questionou em voz baixa.

- Foi só a cabeça! – Exclamou – Aconteceu a mesma coisa comigo e eu acabei lembrando de tudo mais rápido, então achei q-

Os lábios do professor moldaram-se em um fino sorriso de sarcasmo. Tolo, como os dois eram tolos.

- Oh. Você achou... Potter, Potter... Seus 'achismos' nunca se provaram eficazes, ou estou errado? Draco é diferente de você.

O moreno balançou a cabeça e puxou o homem pela manga de sua camisa.

- Não temos tempo! Ele está lá e quando saí murmurava alguma coisa... Se tivermos sorte, o que ele está falando vai ter alguma coisa a ver com seu passado e aí-

- Sr. Potter, creio que não é surdo. _Ele é diferente de você_.

Harry tirou uma das folhas de sua franja e piscou algumas vezes antes de morder o lábio inferior em apreensão.

Severus pegou seu casaco atrás da porta e foram o mais rápido que conseguiram até o lago. Já estava escurecendo e o gelo começara a derreter com mais intensidade. Dali a menos de um mês a primavera daria sinais mais consistentes de sua vinda. Torceu o nariz enquanto continuava a mover-se ligeiro pela floresta. A estação das flores não era sua favorita, apesar de tudo ser maravilhosamente belo naquele lugar.

Mas vivacidade e perfumes demais nunca foram um atrativo a seus olhos. Preferia as coisas escuras, pensava com um sorriso torto.

_Quem tem ódio..._

O ritmo do garoto tornou-se mais impaciente ao notar que a vegetação ficava mais esparsa devido à proximidade do lago. Apertou o passo, forçando Snape a interromper seus devaneios e prestar mais atenção à trilha estreita que os levaria até o grandioso carvalho. Somente mais cinco minutos e estariam lá. Harry começou a correr novamente quando avistou a superfície brilhante do líquido, mas parou.

Ao lado de Draco, havia um lobo.

O fato de ser um pouco maior até mesmo comparado aos exemplares mais robustos de sua espécie chamou a atenção do rapaz. Contudo, o que o fez arregalar os olhos foi a cauda balançando de um lado para o outro enquanto o animal lambia a mão estendia na grama do loiro. Lobos não abanavam o rabo. Nem costumavam serem tão dóceis perto de humanos. Lobos tinham o focinho mais quadrado.

- Onde ele es-

Ao som da voz do professor, o lobo levantou a cabeça e passou a encará-los, sua bonita pelagem castanha acinzentada brilhando.

- Tem um... – Começou o moreno, pálido, mas não conseguiu terminar. Snape o empurrou para o lado e foi em direção ao desfalecido.

Severus prosseguiu lentamente, logo estava a um metro do animal, que fixou os olhos âmbares em sua figura escura. Com um uivo, deu às costas aos dois, desaparecendo em meio à floresta. O homem ajoelhou-se ao lado da figura calmamente adormecida de Draco. Suspirou.

- Venha cá, Potter.

- Mas, professor, havia um...

- Sim, Potter, e devia agradecer ao lobo, graças a ele, seu amigo dorme tranqüilo, provavelmente sonhando com nuvens. Vamos, vou levá-lo nas costas. Não faça perguntas.

Harry ajudou a colocar Draco nos ombros do homem. Não concordava com a idéia de ter o colega carregado como se fosse um saco de batatas, mas não ousaria elevar sua voz naquele momento. Resignou-se em acompanhar o adulto em silêncio, a figura do lobo passeando sua mente enquanto imaginava-o a correr naqueles bosques.

- Os lupinos, Potter, geralmente são associados à destruição. – Falou Snape abruptamente, quando estavam perto de casa – Mas em algumas mitologias são guardiões, e em muitos textos antigos de alquimia, são até mesmo símbolo da purificação.

Os dois carregaram Malfoy até o quarto, e o depositaram na cama. Os únicos sons eram o farfalhar dos lençóis e o ranger do colchão. Estavam tão concentrados em suas tarefas que foi impossível até mesmo para uma atmosfera tensa surgir.

O moreno acomodou-se num banquinho ao lado do leito, e no momento em que Snape estava encarando a porta, sua voz ecoou baixa pelas paredes.

- Por que diz que ele é diferente de mim?

Os lábios do professor curvaram-se, e tratou de cobrir a boca com uma das mãos.

- Ele não que lembrar, Potter, escolheu não lembrar a tanto tempo que se esqueceu.

Harry riu.

- Oh, é mesmo? E por que será que todos os dias ele vai ao lago?

- Desculpa. Uma desculpa para continuar vivendo. Não vivemos numa teia complexa de desculpas, Potter? Não é isso que o mantém aqui?

O moreno levantou-se, as sobrancelhas unidas.

- Não estou aqui por desculpas!

- Então, por que está? Draco?

- Eu não tenho nada lá... Nada que dure, que valha a pena continuar.

- E aqui, você tem alguma coisa?

E saiu, deixando um Harry confuso e um Draco adormecido. O garoto Potter não percebeu o momento exato em que suas pernas enfraqueceram e deixaram de oferecer-lhe sustentação. Esforçou-se para ignorar o irritante aperto em seu peito enquanto seus joelhos o levavam até a cama. Deitou a cabeça na fronha salmão e cerrou os punhos no tecido, ignorando também os malditos olhos salgados.

_Eu fiquei brava. E triste. Afinal, o que podia te prender a um _sonho

* * *

_Havia duas moças no canto do salão com os rostos de alabastro e máscaras cobrindo os olhos. Elas sorriam com os lábios manchados de vermelho e purpurina para ele enquanto balançavam os leques floridos. Os vestidos de gala pareciam que eram de séculos mortos, feitos de remendos diversos, ele demorou-se analisando cada pedaço de tecido em que estavam girassóis, veludo e pássaros. Uma delas acenou com a luva de pelica, rindo quase em histeria._

_Hesitantemente, ele ergueu sua própria mão e mandou um aceno ao mesmo tempo em que enrubescia, mas arrependeu-se logo ao sentir um apertão nos dedos mimosos e sua atenção teve de se voltar a mulher ao seu lado. _

_- O que foi, Draco? – Ela perguntou suavemente._

_O garoto engoliu em seco o mais discretamente que conseguiu. Não era nem um pouco estúpido, o menino mais inteligente de sua turma, na verdade. Em sua modesta opinião, devia ser a pessoa mais esperta com cinco anos que já existira em toda a humanidade – já conseguia escrever os nomes dele e de todos os colegas de sua classe. Por isso, sabia que quanto mais sedosas eram as palavras de sua mãe, maiores seriam seus problemas._

_- Nada, mãe._

_Narcissa ergueu uma sobrancelha em desconfiança, porém não tardou a balançar a cabeça e continuar a guiar o filho pelo salão._

_Draco respirou aliviado e concluiu que talvez sua mãe apenas desejasse que não falasse com aquelas mulheres. Corrigiu a postura e determinou-se a ignorar as figuras coloridas. Contudo, era inevitável dar uma olhadela nas luvas sujas de pó de arroz, nos movimentos lentos e débeis. Elas eram fascinantes, pelo menos mais fascinantes que todo aquele salão._

_- Draco! – Exclamou sua mãe, impaciente – Não minta para mim! O que foi? Já falei que estamos atrasados e mesmo assim você fica parado! Seu pai vai nos matar!_

_- Já disse que não é na-_

_Ela ajoelhou-se em sua frente e segurou a face pelo queixo, o lábio inferior tremia de nervoso._

_- Fale, menino! Não minta para sua mãe!_

_A criança abriu e fechou a boca algumas vezes, sem emitir som algum, e por fim resolveu fitar seus sapatos novos e lustrosos enquanto a resposta saia em baixo tom e embolada._

_- É que tem duas moças no canto, mãe... – Apontou – Elas ficam dançando e girando num pé só! Será que eu consigo também?_

_Narcissa ficou inerte, os olhos azuis se esbugalharam ao mesmo tempo em que observava, horrorizada, o espaço que o dedo do filho indicava com tanta confiança._

_De repente, o salão virou fumaça em frente de si. Os olhos começaram a ficar sonolentos e uma voz falou em sua cabeça._

_- Por que voltaste aqui?_

_Então, uma das mulheres de roupas espalhafatosas estava em sua frente._

_- Por quê? – Ele ecoou com a voz aguda – Por que mamãe ficou com medo de mim?_

_- Precisas retornar, pequeno. – Ela o segurou pelos ombros – Ou esqueceste do motivo pelo qual guardas tuas recordações com tanto afinco? Volta para aqueles que zelam por ti e esquece outra vez desse lugar._

* * *

Quando abriu os olhos, os primeiros raios de sol despontavam no horizonte. Seria poético se não estivesse com dores no braço e nas costas por não ter dormido em uma posição muito favorável. 

Ficou olhando para o teto por alguns minutos e lentamente reviveu seu sonho, viu novamente as moças de roupas coloridas e o olhar penetrante de sua _mãe_.

Mãe.

Tão irreal que era possível de se acreditar.

Quando Harry pegou sua mão e perguntou se tudo estava bem, seus olhos ainda estavam distantes. Serevus deu uma infusão estranha para beber e permaneceu na cama durante todo o dia. O colega entrava no quarto algumas vezes e contava alguma coisa, sobre alguma planta que crescia, alguma ilustração que tinha achado. Às vezes Draco respondia com um sorriso irônico, em outras vezes apenas concordava com a cabeça, e fez assim até sentir-se cansado novamente e a enxaqueca vencer seu corpo fraco.

* * *

_Se havia passado dias ou anos naquela floresta imunda, não importava. Só sabia que havia acordado em uma clareira e corrido por dias e dias a fio, até seus músculos urrarem. Então, quando isso acontecia, se jogava na grama nem sempre fofa e esperava a noradrenalina fazer seu trabalho. Eventualmente achava alguma fruta e comia, mas não muito e seu estômago sempre reclamava._

_E incrivelmente, não sentia medo._

_Morrer? Seu coração dizia que não era possível._

_As coisas pareciam perder importância quando anoitecia e deitava. O céu era muito mais vivo lá, no lugar onde morava ele era tingido de cinza mesmo sem as luzes da cidade._

_Como havia aparecido ali? Não queria descobrir. Seria doloroso demais se tudo não fosse verdade. Resolveu esquecer. Pela primeira vez em anos estava livre, ou pelo menos ilusoriamente livre, porém sua situação era tão deprimente que uma ilusão lhe bastava e lhe satisfazia por completo._

_E vagou, no entanto, sua sorte não foi tão gentil e não tardou a se acabar, abandonando-o depois que caiu em uma ladeira, seu corpo batendo nos pedregulhos, galhos e raízes. Ouviu um 'creque' e a dor alucinante espalhou-se como veneno por todo o seu corpo e gritou. Tão alto e tão forte que espantou os poucos pássaros dos arredores. Arfou e seus olhos lacrimejaram, deixou-se choramingar como uma criança até ouvir passos longos que destruíam as plantas rasteiras._

_Do meio dos arbustos saiu um homem alto de feições graves e pontudas. Vestia-se completamente de preto, que era a cor de seus cabelos, e quando ele abaixou, mesmo com a visão borrada, pôde notar que ébano também era a cor de seus olhos._

_- Qual é seu nome? – O homem perguntou secamente._

_O garoto olhou para a pessoa se agachava ao seu lado. A voz penetrante era a única coisa firme em seu mundo instável – as árvores giravam junto com as nuvens amareladas do pôr-do-sol de verão e sentia-se leve. Foi difícil reunir forças para responder e para recordar-se das palavras adequadas._

_- Draco, Draco Malfoy. – Sussurrou._

_- Há quanto tempo está aqui?_

_- Alguns dias, talvez, não sei. Estou sujo de terra, não estou? – Deu um meio sorriso._

_O homem pareceu avalia-lo por alguns segundos antes de dar de ombros._

_- Não é uma surpresa se alega que está aqui fora há alguns dias._

_- Você mora nesse lugar? Não há nada por aqui... Qual é seu nome?_

_- Me chamo Severus. – Replicou simplesmente – Realmente, não há muita coisa aqui para alguns olhos, mas não para os seus. Diga-me, Draco, o que está fazendo aqui?_

_- Eu não sei..._

_Severus resmungou baixinho e virou o garoto de barriga para cima, ignorando a exclamação não muito educada que recebeu._

_- Qual é a última coisa de que se lembra? – Silêncio – Responda!_

_- Estava em uma cama... – Respirou fundo - Na minha casa. Moro em uma casa muito grande, é uma mansão, na verdade, mas não falamos isso para muita gente, problemas com adversários políticos do meu pai. Estava andando... Estou a muitos dias trancados por causa daqueles remédios ridículos... E não sei mais. – Grunhiu._

_- O que foi?_

_- Meu braço dói._

_- Você quebrou. – Anunciou depois de manusear o braço rapidamente._

_- Ah. Tudo bem, não tem importância, ele está quebrado de verdade, não está?_

_- Sim._

_Draco riu._

_- Minha mãe não acredita em mim. Ninguém acredita. Às vezes eu gostaria que... – Seus olhos se tornaram nublados._

_Severus notou uma costela quebrada – ou duas, mas somente um exame mais minucioso lhe daria os detalhes – e um dos dedos estava fraturado. Com uma careta, tomou uma decisão._

_- Vou levá-lo para minha casa._

_- Por quê? Onde estou? O que é aqui?_

_- Porque esse é meu trabalho, eu pego as pessoas perdidas e as ajudo a se encontrarem novamente, ou deixo com que elas se ajudem sem maiores riscos. Até que você se recupere, não é seguro falar onde estamos._

_Em seus anos naquele lugar, Severus já havia lidado com tipos mais violentos, portanto, ousou elevar uma sobrancelha em surpresa ao notar como o garoto aceitava sua nova realidade com serenidade._

_- É muito longe da Inglaterra?_

_- Não. – Reprimiu um sorriso divertido – Não é longe de nenhum lugar._

_- Ah._

_O homem assobiou e o som viajou com o vento. Sem demora, um lobo apareceu e apertou seu focinho contra o rosto encardido de Draco._

_Draco dormiu durante dois dias e três noites. Tinha um quarto só para ele e o homem levava comida todos os dias. Assim que chegara, havia sido enfiado em uma tina para toda a sujeira dissolver-se – e por mais que seu braço estivesse o matando, fazia muito tempo que não se sentia bem por causa de um mero banho. Ganhou roupas, lençóis e o direito de caminhas pela casa._

_E foi uma questão de tempo até a fatídica pergunta._

_- Eu estou morto?_

_Severus levantou os olhos de seu Earl Grey, pingando duas gotas de leite._

_- Não, esse é um caminho. Sua alma ainda está presa ao seu corpo, mas não o suficiente para não vagar, e ela veio parar aqui. Você tem algum arrependimento?_

_- Não tenho uma boa vida._

_- Não respondeu a minha pergunta._

_Draco sorriu amargo._

_- Não sei, ainda não lembrei de tudo direito._

_- Está aqui há mais de dois meses, já deveria ter lembrado._

_- Eu não quero me lembrar._

_Severus colocou sua xícara em cima da mesa._

_- Eu li alguns livros._

_- É arrogante demais para o meu gosto._

_- Que seja! E pelo que descobri... Você é uma espécie de guardião, não é?_

_- Alguns me chamariam assim._

_Draco levantou-se e seus olhos pregaram-se nos do homem._

_- Eu não quero lembrar porque... Nada pode ser verdade se eu me lembrar._

* * *

Quando Draco acordou pela segunda vez, ainda havia dedos em seu cabelo, mas seu pijama estava ensopado de suor e se pudesse encarar seus olhos no espelho, veria apenas o horror.

* * *

- Eu sonhei essas noites. 

Harry interrompeu a leitura muito interessante que fingia estar fazendo sobre as propriedades dos gases e deixou a cabeça pender para o lado.

Draco sentava em frente à janela, na poltrona favorita de Severus – não que o dono estivesse lá para reivindicá-la, não o viam desde o café da manhã, para o desespero do moreno. Daria quase qualquer coisa para ter a presença do professor na sala, já que durante todo o dia não havia ouvido mais do que três palavras saídas da boca de Draco, e já começava a se desesperar.

Então, apoiou o queixo no encosto do sofá e esperou.

- Nunca tinha sonhado, ou pelo menos não me lembrava. Quando eu dormia, simplesmente dormia. – Continuou o loiro – É estranho... De repente ter algo. Vi minha mãe, pelo menos acho que era minha mãe.

- E como você... Se sente sobre isso?

Draco riu baixinho e fechou as cortinas, não era um grande fã do sol do final da tarde – ardido demais, brilhante demais, laranja demais. Levantou-se e foi até o sofá, acomodando-se ao lado do amigo.

- Não sei. Ela não estava muito feliz... E foi muito rápido.

Silêncio, tanto que para se alimentar começava a consumir o ar.

E de repente, para total e completa surpresa de Harry, o corpo do outro estava prensando contra o seu, e Draco aspirava o perfume de sabonete de seu pescoço enquanto as mãos dele seguravam sua nuca com força, quase puxando alguns fios de seu cabelo. Ficou paralisado por alguns bons minutos antes de conseguir abraçar de volta e entender o que estava acontecendo – raramente o outro começava um contato daquele jeito.

- Há algo horrível que eu fiz... – O loiro murmurou contra sua pele – Algo que eu nunca vou poder contar.

* * *

As idas ao lago continuaram mais por força do hábito do que por qualquer coisa. Andavam pelo caminho tortuoso conversando em baixo tom ou tentando achar algum pássaro. Chegavam ao lago e se contentavam em observar o sol que luzia na superfície, e assim passavam o dia, envolvidos com a paisagem e os próprios pensamentos. 

Claro, ainda faziam as caminhadas, ainda dormiam quando o sol começava a baixar no oeste e comiam juntos. A palavra 'memórias' era proibida, um acordo silencioso entre os dois. Conveniente para Harry, doía-lhe o peito toda vez que flagrava Draco olhando para o lago e quando fechava os olhos lembrava-se da frase '_algo que eu nunca vou poder contar'_.

Não tinha nada contra segredos, ele tinha os seus, coisas que não havia dividido nem contado a Draco – detalhes sobre seu passado que não conseguia falar, conversas com Hermione, o tempo que passou na casa dos tios, seu padrinho, Ginny...

Mas era nesse ponto me que se recordava de Snape e sua voz de barítono, severa e impositiva: _Ele é diferente de você_.

Durante toda sua vida, Harry aprendera bastante com diferenças. Seus tios, principalmente quando tinha aproximadamente quatro anos, viviam comparando sua pessoa com a de seu primo. 'Ele é diferente de você', eles diziam com suas vozes sibilantes. 'Diferente,' sua tia continuava enquanto vestia Dudley com sua nova camisa de veludo 'ele é sujo, vai ser um nada na vida, você, meu filho, ao contrário, terá o mundo à seus pés _porque vocês são diferentes'_.

E Harry percebia, toda vez que recebia uma rouba usada, notava que as mangas eram compridas demais, que as camisas eram largas e quase alcançavam seus joelhos. Percebia quando colocava as calças cujas barras limpavam o chão e tinha que arranjar um dos cintos desbotados de seu tio para evitar com que elas caíssem. Tarde da noite, quando apenas ouvia os roncos pesados encherem a casa, ele acendia o pequeno abajur em seu quarto e mirava seu próprio reflexo no espelho.

Diferente, tão diferente.

Aos sete anos, tamanha diferença o incomodara. Todos de sua casa tinham os cabelos claros; apenas Harry possuía as madeixas negras e desgrenhadas. Então, ilicitamente, roubara água oxigenada de sua tia e em um dos dias de desespero, em um dos dias em que queria fugir, queria chorar desesperadamente e não sabia o que fazer, ele derramou todo o conteúdo nos cabelos. Algumas horas depois, com os olhos inchados e os fios dourados, beges, amarelos, brancos e castanhos, sua tia o achou no fundo do quintal.

A pior surra.

Naquela noite em especial, quando se olhara no espelho e vira os vergões que subiam por seu braço e o corte em seus lábios, Harry tirou seus óculos e sua visão virou um borrão de sombras, dourado e vermelho. Daquele momento em diante, guardou o dia em seu coração, e pela primeira vez associou 'diferente' com outro termo. Se Harry era diferente, era porque nunca conseguiria ser igual, a não ser que mudasse, mas se não fosse diferente, não seria mais Harry.

Foi sua primeira decisão difícil.

Draco olhou para ele. Harry sorriu e estendeu sua mão. Trouxe o corpo do outro para perto de si e permaneceu alguns segundos apenas contemplando os lábios finos enquanto seu dedo traçava os contornos da pele pálida. Boca, sobrancelhas, nariz. E subiram. Seus dedos fecharam os olhos cinzentos e pestana loura encostou em pele de alabastro. O dedilhar voltou a descer até parar nos primeiros botões da camisa.

Um a um, os desfez sem pressa, concentrado. E quando os dedos de Draco encontraram os seus, os dois se encararam e não houve tempo para muito mais. Destrutivo, podia sentir toda a rigidez dos ossos e dentes pela pressão dos lábios do loiro contra os seus. Até que ousou quebrar a barreira. Mãos estranhas desfizeram os botões de sua própria camisa e Harry esperou pacientemente para que eles se cansassem de explorar sua pele, escorregando pelo abdômen, parando em sua cintura. Subindo.

E o tempo pareceu congelar naquele singelo momento enquanto Harry sorria contra o pescoço de Draco e sentia o gosto de gente que era suave demais para ser aspirado como perfume. O colega de quarto abriu o zíper de sua calça e os dedos de Harry pararam próximo do coração, quase pulsando junto a cadência furiosa e o moreno acreditou que poderia ser sugado, poderia se resumir àquela batida que trazia e recebia sangue quente a todo momento.

No instante em que se deitaram, Draco engoliu em seco, mas logo esqueceu-se ao sentir a carícia na parte interna de sua coxa.

Depois daquele jogo de cores, do tufão de sabores, os dois pararam e olharam para o céu e a única estrela rubra e vibrante na tarde rosada. Harry sentiu a garganta arder com o ar gelado.

- Draco, eu quero ajudá-lo.

Silêncio. Draco virou-se de bruços e apoiou-se pelos cotovelos.

- Ninguém pode me ajudar.

O moreno cerrou as pálpebras e suspirou. O loiro balançou a cabeça e embrenhou os dedos entre os cabelos, empurrando-os para trás.

- Escuta, Harry, é difícil, mas é a verdade, entende? Ninguém pode me ajudar porque... Porque foi uma escolha minha não ser ajudado, e eu sabia disso quando escolhi. Não há _nada_ que possa mudar isso. Não é porque sou teimoso ou orgulhoso, é simplesmente porque é.

- Draco-

- Não. – Franziu o cenho – Me deixe falar dessa vez. Eu não contei muito... Sobre mim. A maioria das coisas que você sabe sobre minha pessoa são deduções. Não vou dizer que estão erradas, boa parte delas estão bem corretas. – Sorriu – Potter, não tente me curar. Não tente curar a todo mundo. Não nesse caso. E espere-me terminar! Nem tudo tem solução ou receita, eu não sou como você. Não busco desesperadamente por respostas simplesmente pela razão de as temer. Eu não quero saber, não agora, talvez nunca.

Harry apenas ficou deitado sem dizer nada, e quando achou sua voz, rouca, perguntou baixinho:

- Por que está me dizendo isso agora?

- Por quê? – Piscou Draco ao tirar uma mecha da frente dos olhos do outro e seu sorriso se ampliou, um tanto triste, um tanto irônico – Porque, Harry Potter, estou doente porque quero e estou começando a te contaminar também.

- Por quê? – Insistiu o outro, mais dolorosamente, se é que era possível.

- Você, Harry... – Sussurrou – Quero que isso seja real... E se eu me lembrar, _pode ser que nada disso seja verdade_.

**- Quem é você? – Perguntou o loiro para o homem que estava em sua frente.**

**O sujeito sorriu amigavelmente e tirou uma das mãos do casaco surrado. Draco torceu o nariz. Mesmo no meio do nada, de alguma maneira, Severus conseguia vestimentas bem melhores do que as daquela pessoa estranha.**

**- Posso me sentar? – O sujeito apontou para a pedra ao seu lado.**

**- Quem é você? – Repetiu, já pronto para se levantar.**

**- Severus continua não ensinando bons modos para seus abrigados. – Riu-se de leve e seus ombros sacolejaram. Sentou-se como se fosse a coisa mais natural a se fazer – A pergunta certa, Draco, posso te chamar pelo primeiro nome, certo? – Não esperou resposta – Então, Draco, a pergunta na verdade é 'o que eu sou', quem eu sou... – Apontou para si – É um tanto irrelevante, mas se ajuda um pouco, meu nome é Remus John Lupin.**

**- Nunca ouvi falar de você.**

**- Claro que não. – Disse gentilmente – O velho Severus sempre foi um ingrato.**

**A mente de Draco começou a correr. Precisava sair daquele lugar. Aquele homem, Lupin-seja-lá-quem-for, possuía um brilho nos olhos que lembrava insanidade. E não gostava nem um pouco daquilo. Como ele conhecia Severus? Por que falava dele como se os dois fossem velhos amigos? Como ele ousava se aproximar daquele modo?**

**O garoto mirou a trilha. Não estava muito longe de casa. Se conseguisse se erguer rapidamente o suficiente, em poucos minutos estaria em seu quarto. Começou a contar dentro de sua cabeça, e quando pareceu que levantaria, uma mão apertou seu pulso com força.**

**- Não tão rápido, Draco. – O homem sussurrou – Não vou machucá-lo, não sou um inimigo. Vim somente fazer uma proposta.**

**- Me solta. – Falou com os dentes semicerrados.**

- Lembra daquele dia, Harry, em que eu te falei que pelo menos você tem uma escolha?

- Deixe de falar bobagens! Todos têm escol-

- É esse o problema, Harry... Aquela coisa horrível que eu fiz... Foi uma escolha.

**- A proposta, Draco. Deixe-me fazê-la. Depois, prometo que vou embora.**

**- Não quero ouvir.**

**- Posso fazê-lo esquecer. – Pronunciou calmamente, com os olhos estranhamente gentis.**

**O garoto estancou.**

**- Ora, parece que isso lhe interessou, afinal.**

**_Esquecer_. O que ele mais queria, o que mais desejava...**

**- Porque eu sei, Draco, que apesar de falar para Severus que não se lembra, algumas recordações estão vivas em sua mente. No começo, sua vontade era suficiente para não despertá-las, porém, isso não é mais verdade, ou estou errado?**

**Severus. Ah, Severus. Então aquele homem que nunca havia visto, sabia de suas mentiras? Sabia que quando Severus perguntava de sua memória, Draco respondia que nada estava diferente e, às vezes, realmente era verdade, porque se forçava tanto a não lembrar que acabava esquecendo por um curto espaço de tempo. Mas o que o rapaz queria era a _permanência_, a garantia de que não acordaria com o rosto de sua mãe no meio da noite, a garantia de que não mais se encolheria em suas cobertas, desejando que tudo fosse embora, que tudo acabasse, pois assim era melhor do _que se nada fosse verdade_.**

**Balançou a cabeça. Por que estava lá, cogitando aquela hipótese? Não conhecia o homem, e não confiava dele. Havia algo na aura dele que fazia um arrepio frio correr por sua espinha e seu estômago girar.**

**Era melhor dar o fora.**

**Mas a mão o apertou novamente.**

**- Não confia em mim? Ah, natural. Não quero causar-lhe mal, menino, nem nada em troca. É um presente, é o meu trabalho.**

**- Trabalho?**

**- Sim! – Exclamou com o rosto alegre – Deveria ser o de Severus também, contudo, ele prefere proteger as pessoas... Mas as pessoas não são feitas para serem protegidas, sabe? Pelo menos não o tanto que Severus tenta proteger. Severus não deixa com que as pessoas cresçam de vez em quando.**

**- Olhe... Não tenho tempo para ficar ouvindo suas bobagens! – Disse ao se esquivar do outro.**

**- E eu que pensei que tinha toda a eternidade... Já pensou quanto tempo vai ficar nesse lugar?**

**Mais uma vez, o sujeito fez com que Draco ficasse sem reação.**

**- O que eu vim lhe oferecer, Draco, é uma escolha.**

**- Por quê?**

**- Porque ao menos uma vez na vida as pessoas precisam optar entre o que elas mais almejam e o que é o certo, ou o melhor, ou o mais sábio. Ou não, certo? Ás vezes as escolhas mais inusitadas têm resultados mais favoráveis. Por isso, eu lhe ofereço o esquecimento com uma condição: não é possível voltar atrás enquanto estiver neste lugar.**

**Remus sorria um sorriso quase lupino. Porém, ao longe, Draco ouviu uma voz.**

**- MALFOY!**

**_Severus_.**

**Engoliu em seco.**

**- Rápido, criança Malfoy...**

**Era simples, realmente. Sim ou não. O suor começou a escorrer por seu rosto.**

**- Eu aceito.**

**- DRACO! – Bradou Severus ao entrar na clareira. Seus olhos se arregalaram – Lupin!**

**Os lábios de Remus se curvaram suavemente.**

**- Tarde demais, Severus. O menino fez sua opção.**

**- Você...! Como você ousa seu-**

**- Eu não ouso, Severus. Foi uma escolha dele, uma da qual você não tem direito de interferir. – E repentinamente, o homem tornou-se lobo.**

**Para Draco, o mundo se fundiu em uma luz azul.**

**- O que eu escolhi...**

**- Severus? O que aconteceu? – Murmurou Draco ao acordar.**

**Severus levantou-se da cadeira, sentando-se no leito do garoto. Tinha uma expressão grave, mesmo enquanto limpava a fronte do menino febril.**

**- Não se lembra de nada?**

**- Eu... Me lembro de chegar aqui... E mais nada.**

**- Da sua família? Do seu passado? Nada?**

**Draco concordou com a cabeça. Severus espremeu os lábios um contra o outro e deixou seus cabelos cobrirem seus olhos.**

**- E... De Lupin? – Questionou hesitantemente, mas a dúvida surgiu no rosto do outro – De Remus você se lembra?**

**- Não. Por que, Severus, deveria me lembrar?**

**- Não. – Disse num fio de voz. – Tome seu remédio.**

- Foi a escolha de não ter escolhas.

**- Aonde você vai? – Perguntou o velho professor, levantando os olhos de seu livro.**

**Draco continou parado em frente à porta, com uma das mãos segurando a maçaneta. Suspirou.**

**- Vou até o lago. Não consigo me recordar de nada... Não disse que aquele lago é o portal entre os mundos? Talvez ele possa me ajudar a recuperar minhas memórias.**

**E saiu.**

**Severus permaneceu alguns minutos imóvel, seu livro esquecido em seu colo e provavelmente não se lembraria dele tão cedo. Cerrou os punhos e respirou profundamente ao tentar se acalmar. Do canto, surgiu uma silhueta que se aproximou em passos vagarosos de sua poltrona favorita.**

**- Não há nada que você possa fazer, Severus.**

**- Faça-me um grande favor, Lupin. – Disse o homem enquanto massageava suas têmporas – Não fale nada, apenas vá embora.**

**Remus ignorou os avisos e aproximou-se, ficando de frente com o outro.**

**- Foi a escolha dele. Não há nada que possa ser feito.**

**- Escolha dele? Ele nem se lembra de que _escolheu_! Como você pode fazer o garoto viver nessa ilusão, _lobo_?**

**O lobo sorriu tristemente e ajoelhou-se ao lado da poltrona, uma de suas mãos pousou no joelho do outro.**

**- Ele sempre viveu assim, Severus, pode culpá-lo? Esquecer para ele não significa ilusão... Significa que seu mundo se torna verdade.**

**- Aqui _é_ real.**

**- Assim como todas as outras coisas na cabeça dele que a mãe insistia que não.**

**- O que pode prender alguém a um sonho, Lupin?**

**Remus fechou os olhos.**

**- Se o sonho for tudo o que você quer e o que pode ter... Quem pode culpá-lo, Severus?**

* * *

Os dois haviam voltado para casa quando já era tarde. Severus, como de costume, não estava em nenhum lugar, e se estava, não respondia às batidas na porta de seu quarto. Novamente, havia a atmosfera tensa pairando sobre os dois, só que dessa vez, Harry não ousou quebrá-la e nem tinha vontade. Tanta coisa para se lidar, e muito mais para se digerir. Quando Draco apertou sua mão e disse que iria tomar banho, o moreno somente concordou com a cabeça. 

Ficou sozinho no corredor quando a porta do lavatório de fechou. Umedeceu os lábios e resolveu ir para fora, respirar um pouco de ar puro. Pensou em levar um livro consigo, mas não estava disposto a ler – nunca fora um grande hábito seu, adquiriu-o naquele lugar por emergência.

Sentou-se logo em frente à construção. Seus olhos vagaram pelas árvores quase verdes e sorriu – ali, ao contrário de seu mundo, a primavera o agradava. Doente, no hospital, ela só trazia desespero porque evidenciava o quanto estava morrendo – tudo se renovava, tudo começava novamente, menos ele, Harry, que já estava podre por dentro e nunca mais iria renascer, a morte era sua única lenta e dolorosa saída.

- Olá, Harry.

O garoto arregalou os olhos e deu um pulo para trás, somente para encarar um homem que aparentava ter aproximadamente quarenta anos.

- Por que vocês sempre têm medo de mim? – Riu baixinho – Você já me viu, Harry, eu sou o lobo.

E Harry reparou nas íris âmbares, o mesmo olhar desafiador que encarara Snape, _'Mas em algumas mitologias são guardiões, e em muitos textos antigos de alquimia são até mesmo símbolo da purificação'_ .Com a voz ainda fraca, perguntou:

- O que você quer comigo?

- Eu sou Remus. – Disse enquanto sua expressão suavizava – E vim fazer uma proposta a você, Harry. Sei do dilema que está passando... E posso aliviar tudo isso.

- É mesmo? – Disse com um sorriso irônico.

- Sim, Harry. Posso fazê-lo esquecer tudo.

* * *

Draco gostava de banhos longos e quentes – tão quentes que sua pele ficava rosada e junto do o vapor podia-se sentir o aroma de seu sabonete. Talvez fosse o único momento do dia em que relaxava totalmente. Deixou com que a água escorresse pelo seu rosto, limpando o sabão pela enésima vez. 

Enquanto aplicava o shampoo e esfregava o couro cabeludo, ouviu a porta ser aberta. Piscou algumas vezes em surpresa, mas logo xingou quem quer lá que fosse porque havia caído espuma em seus olhos. Quando a cortina do Box foi aberta, quase morreu afogado.

- Que diabos..?!

Quando seus olhos pararam de arder, viu apenas duas manchas verdes e deu um passo para trás.

- Potter! Que inferno! – Exclamou enquanto continuava a tirar espuma de seu rosto – O que você está faz-

Não houve tempo para terminar porque, o seu cérebro demorou um segundo ou dois para registrar, Potter estava o prensando contra a maldita parede e usava sua língua de forma particularmente violenta contra a sua. O loiro engoliu em seco e no instante em que esboçaria alguma reação, o outro se afastou, e pôde visualizar seu semblante grave e, de certa forma, confuso.

- Vire-se. – O moreno disse.

Malfoy arregalou os olhos e ia retrucar, mas as pálpebras do outro se estreitaram de um modo perigoso e uma das mãos dele estava apertando dolorosamente sua cintura. Virou-se, ainda estupefato, e fechou os olhos com tanta força que rugas se formaram entre suas sobrancelhas.

E para sua surpresa, dedos encontraram seu cabelo, provavelmente untados de shampoo, e começaram a massagear os fios quase languidamente. As mãos desceram e pararam pouco antes dos cotovelos, uma de cada lado. Harry pareceu suspirar em derrota, e apoiou a cabeça contra seu ombro.

- Você é um idiota, Malfoy.

**- Esquecer de tudo? Porque eu desejaria algo assim.**

**- Porque foi isso que Draco escolheu.**

**Pausa.**

**- Porque desse jeito, Harry, vai poder ficar aqui em paz aqui. Não é bem melhor que sua vida? Não era maravilhoso quando sua memória não passava de um borrão?**

**- Ficar aqui... Por uma eternidade? – Balbuciou.**

**- Exatamente. Por uma eternidade. Por que não? Seu amigo quis isso, essa serena tranqüilidade e contentamento que esse lugar traz. Ser uma alma errante não parece tão ruim.**

**- O que é você?**

Risos.

**- Finalmente a pergunta certa! Eu, assim com o Severus, sou um guardião, portanto, eu guardo esse lugar, esse universo intermediário entre a terra e o mundo sobrenatural, onde ficam as almas perdidas. Também como Severus, pago uma penitência.**

**A chuva fina começou a cair.**

**- Por isso que Snape disse que eu e Draco éramos diferentes?**

_Por favor_, ele pediu silenciosamente, mas seus olhos urraram e Draco entendeu. Tato não é mais suficiente, nada é mais suficiente. Tão insano, tão maravilhosamente _insano_. Sua mente ficava vazia, seu único pensamento era como aquilo era _bom_, como poderia ficar ali para sempre.

E ficava, porque perdia a noção do tempo e espaço e só havia aquele – aquele o quê? Draco estava sorrindo? Chorando? Rindo? Gemendo? A voz dele ecoava em algum lugar remoto de seu cérebro, mas as palavras não faziam sentido, as sílabas soavam esparsas, misturadas, remexidas e isso o aliviava, porque era puramente o instinto e uma parte de sua alma.

Mas a alma, a parte de sua alma chorava e naquele único momento não sabia _por que_, e era tão _ruim_ não saber por que. Tentou parar, sua respiração veio pausada, em grande golfos de ar e quis se lembrar o porquê da dor que se misturava ao _bom_ e fazia todas as sensações serem tão inebriantes e brilhantes que seus olhos se fecharam para o mundo material.

**- Deve ser difícil para você. Dizia que queria ficar com Draco para sempre porque pensou que poderia ajudá-lo a se lembrar e voltarem juntos.**

**- Lógico que não. Draco poderia estar morto, e eu ficaria sozinho de qualquer forma.**

**- Ah... Mas aí 'pelo menos você teria tentado', não? E você pode escolher viver ou morrer quando voltar, Harry. Se não tem nada, _por que não morre de uma vez_?**

**O garoto deu alguns passos para trás.**

**- É tudo questão de prioridade, Harry. O que quer mais? Seguir em frente, vivo ou morto, ou permanecer aqui?**

**- O que eu tenho lá? Que merda eu tenho lá além de um pulmão podre e minha cama do hospital?**

**- A morte Harry. Ou a possibilidade de colocar um ponto final. Draco não teve coragem de terminar, não teve coragem de morrer.**

**- Não é questão de coragem.**

**- Claro, é questão de escolha. E é uma que eu lhe ofereço, alma errante.**

Insanidade.

Doeu horrivelmente seu peito quando olhou para Draco deitado ao seu lado. Seus dedos tremiam ao tocar a face pálida, e então ele abriu os olhos e Harry não conseguiu mais respirar.

- Você está errado, Draco. – Sussurrou – Não há algo como não ter escolhas. Você sempre tem uma escolha.

Olhos que o observavam com dúvida e até mesmo surpresa. Harry sorriu em sua doce melancolia e o abraçou.

- Eu... gosto tanto de você. – Disse para o cabelo de Draco. _Amo_.

- Eu sei. – Draco repondeu. _Amo_.

* * *

Na manhã seguinte, os dois tomaram café silenciosamente, e Severus estava presente. Muffins, café, leite com chocolate, pães e aquela geléia australiana com gosto estranho. 

E como todos os dias, assim que Harry se levantou, ele foi para o lago.

**- Escolher entre esquecer e não ter mais nenhuma escolha, ou ficar como está, ou seguir em frente. O que deseja?**

**- Mentira.**

**- Perdão?**

**- Não existe escolha que não seja mais ter escolhas. Cada escolha pode ter, por conseqüência, opções peculiares, mas nunca a ausência delas.**

**- Então escolha as escolhas com as opções que mais te apetecem, Sr. Potter. – Sorriu abertamente.**

O tempo estava cada vez melhor. Podia até sentir os raios de sol esquentarem sua pele, ao contrário do que ocorria naquele sol de mentira do inverno. Seu humor até ficou mais alegre quando permitiu-se pegar uma pequenina margarida que crescia bem longe do carvalho.

A árvore também estava lá, imponente como sempre.

**Harry também sorriu.**

**- Tanto faz. As opções de todas as escolhas são iguais.**

**- É mesmo?**

**- É, só que Draco ainda não conseguiu enxergar.**

Gostava do carvalho. Tinha tanto boas memórias quanto ruins, no entanto, as boas traziam tamanha felicidade que as ruins se dissolviam em pó e desapareciam.

O lago estava lá, cantando sua música para quem quisesse ouvir. Ficou parado alguns segundos, apenas escutando a melodia do líquido naquela manhã de algum dia que não importava. Vida? Morte? Estagnação?

O moreno tomou um susto ao ver um azulão pousar nos galhos da árvore velha. Um pássaro no carvalho sem pássaros.

Harry deu um, dois, três, quatro passos e decidiu parar de contar. Sua garganta estava seca e sua mão estava molhada, mas não era importante. Seus olhos se fixaram no lago e seu doce elixir e sentiu-se temeroso. Olhou para o fio em seu pulso.

'Tudo vale a pena quando a alma não é pequena' dizia Hermione citando um de seus poetas favoritos.

E Harry pulou.

* * *

**_Se considerarem esta autora digna de reviews, ela ficaria mais que honrada em recebê-las!_**


	6. Sexto ato

_Título:_ Sob a sombra do mais silencioso carvalho

_Autora: _Kikis

_Beta:_ Lally Y K (aka Lally, ou a garota dos 1001 nicks)

_Par principal:_ Harry/Draco

_Avisos:_ Slash, universo alternativo.

_Disclaimer:_ Harry Potter e seus personagens não me pertencem e infelizmente nunca vão pertencer, não ganho nenhum dinheiro com isso, apenas algumas horas de diversão :D

_Sumário:_ Harry acorda em uma casa no meio de uma floresta. Sem memória, sem marcas, apenas na companhia de um velho professor, um menino solitário, um lago, um carvalho sem pássaros e uma escolha.

**N/a: Começo outro capítulo me desculpando... Desculpem! Mesmo, mesmo! Fico um tanto constrangida de falar depois de tanto tempo... Além da minha lentidão e enrolação, esse capítulo foi reescrito várias vezes e esse último trimestre foi corrido.**

**Desculpem!**

**(Desculpe também, Delamort, por demorar tanto para terminar seu presente...)**

**E não temam, o epílogo está quase pronto (porque eu mudei o final _de novo_).**

**Vocês são o máximo. Agradeço de coração a todas os reviews, e me desculpo também por não respondê-las! Eu garanto (férias! YAY!) que vou responder um por um dessa vez. Mas eu leio todas, viu? E fico salti com cada uma delas xD.**

**Obrigada por tudo!**

**Agradeço também também a Lally, minha beta querida, que sempre corrige tudo na velocidade da luz, pega no meu pé para eu terminar o capítulo, e faz a história ficar com mais sentido com suas sugestões ;D.**

* * *

**Negrito - **memórias 

_Itálico_** - **'mundo real'

* * *

**Para Delamort**

* * *

**Sexto Ato**

**oOoOo**

Meu desenho não representava um chapéu. Representava uma jibóia digerindo um elefante.

_O Pequeno Príncipe_, **_Antoine de Saint-Exupéry_**

****

**Draco, assim como a maioria das crianças, era curioso por natureza. Sua parte favorita do dia, além de quando caçava tesouros nos jardins, era o momento em que ouvia histórias. Fascinado pela ficção, seus olhos brilhavam ao mergulhar em aventuras em terras distantes e quase inimagináveis. Na biblioteca de seus pais, abria os livros antigos para ver os caminhos para o oriente da antiguidade, com seus habitantes de pés na cabeça e olhos esbugalhados. **

**Era o mais divertido quando se vivia afastado da cidade e estudava o ano todo em uma escola enfadonha.**

**Não foi algo estranho para os empregados quando começou a falar sozinho, pelos cantos.**

* * *

Draco sabia, desde o momento que Harry havia entrado na pequena cozinha, talvez muito antes, quando ele sussurrara contra o pescoço que tinha feito algo que nunca poderia contar. 

Doía. Cada mordida na torrada sem gosto, cada palavra que passava por sua boca. Tudo. Tudo. A luz, o ar. Mas ele estava lá, escondendo as mãos trêmulas por baixo da mesa, observando Harry terminar seu muffin com um sorriso sem graça a triste, enquanto o lado esquerdo de seu pescoço berrava em vermelho.

_Eu gosto tanto de você._

Doeu. Deus. Tão terrivelmente quando os dedos tocaram, que por um segundo o loiro ficou imóvel, e se o moreno pudesse beijá-lo, iria sentir o gosto da bile que vinha por sua garganta.

Draco se sentiu nojento, quase repugnante quando sorriu e Harry deu-lhe um aceno com a cabeça, levantando-se. Era como todos os dias.

Só que naquele, Draco não o seguiu. Nem disse nada. Sua boca estava tão amarga, e a cabeça girava tão rápido que tudo ao seu redor parecia fazer parte de uma aquarela borrada, como nos livros de arte abstrata feitas por crianças. Aquarela como os céus de final de tarde, como a tristeza de fim de outono misturada a euforia da primavera.

Como a sensação de morte, a impressão da existência do destino e a impotência do ser humano. Era o sentimento do guerreiro que se encontrava sozinho no campo de batalha. Único e ferido. O último a acreditar em idéias que só se encontravam vivas porque seu coração ainda batia hesitante, mas tinha certeza que o seu sangue era podre e quase morto. Via o mundo mudar, e não queria, mas não podia fazer nada para evitar o falecimento de uma era. E ele tinha duas escolhas.

Ou morria com ela, ou se forçava a juntar-se a seus inimigos.

Só que Draco não era um guerreiro, porque não havia lutado. Mas sentia a mesma podridão em seu sangue e a mesma impotência daqueles que batalharam. Era a sensação de morte, o azedo do adeus sem despedida, sem a última lágrima ou riso.

O nada. A mudança discreta e destruidora.

Porque Draco era inteligente, mas também era covarde.

* * *

O dia nasceu e morreu como todos os outros. Enquanto os raios sumiam no horizonte, Draco estava sentado em frente à casa, sem vontade de caminhar. Quando ficou frio demais para continuar parado sem qualquer tipo de agasalho, ele suspirou e sentiu-se cansado, por mais que não tivesse feito nada nas últimas três horas. 

Naquele dia, Draco não foi para o lago.

Não tinha coragem. Haveria a superfície reluzente do lago, o carvalho... E só. Seria sua paisagem exclusiva novamente, tardes e manhãs em profundo silêncio enquanto fingia que tentava lembrar de alguma coisa. Não estava preparado para admitir, por mais que seu cérebro soubesse da verdade. Seu coração o mandou sentar lá fora, e esperou. Ainda havia aquele fio mínimo de esperança, que morreu junto com o sol, como costumava ser quando estava sozinho encarando o lago.

A sensação era esquisita quando pensava que tudo voltaria a ser 'como antes'.

Mas não era verdade. Porque 'antes', Draco não se lembrava de sua escolha, e mesmo se lembrasse, tentava reprimir o conhecimento... Porque depois de tantos anos lá, uma parte dele se arrependeu de sua decisão – por isso ficara tão bravo quando Harry começou a esquecer de sua vida no mundo 'dos vivos'.

E existiam as recordações novas, das quais não poderia se livrar tão fácil.

Não dormiu.

* * *

Severus não comentou nada, tampouco Draco perguntou. 

Com o insignificante detalhe que não eram, e nunca voltariam a ser.

Porque quando Draco se olhava no espelho, não achava mais marcas, vermelhidões, mordidas, nada. Seu corpo se encarregou de acabar com qualquer vestígio. E doeu mais, porque era quase como se Harry nunca tivesse existido.

Como se ele fosse uma mera mentira, uma ilusão feita por sua cabeça.

E ele se achou louco, quando, sem querer, ao apoiar o queixo na mão, teve a impressão de sentir o perfume do outro impregnado em seus dedos.

E mergulhou o nariz em sua pele.

* * *

O dia seguinte ainda mais peculiar, não saberia dizer se era um peculiar ruim ou indiferente. Apenas era. Foi assim que comeu suas torradas. 

E ficou como uma estátua, perfeito para ser retratado, a olhar para a janela como se ela escondesse algum segredo.

* * *

Os dias passavam atravessados, um atrás do outro, quase indiferentes. Misturavam-se, e depois de uma semana – se é que já havia passado uma semana – não sabia mais distinguir o que acontecera no mesmo dia ou no anterior. Poucas coisas eram importantes, poucas faziam diferença. E às vezes ele gastava seu dia lendo, e lendo, porque a leitura abandonada é o prazer daqueles que querem se esquecer de si mesmos, permitir ser outra pessoa. Uma fantasia. 

Fantasia.

* * *

Ele deixou Harry ir. 

Porque não fazia sentido segui-lo. Permitia-se refletir na escuridão de seu quarto, nas noites que se arrastavam de forma interminável

Harry era um pássaro. De coração grande e penas douradas. Ele refletia o sol, e Draco assistia ao espetáculo, fascinado.

Mas ainda sim, Malfoy era gelado. Por mais que aquela luz iluminasse a paisagem todos os dias, ele estava, de certa forma, longe demais para aquecer o seu rosto.

Draco não tinha asas. Elas custavam caro demais, eram pesadas demais.

Enquanto Harry já havia se misturado às estrelas, ele ainda estava ali, se arrastando pela terra.

* * *

Examinou livros de imagens com praias paradisíacas. Não se lembrava da praia, mas parecia um bom lugar para se estar. Claro, tinha muito sol para seu gosto. Sol demais. Pensando melhor, murmurou para si ao virar a página, preferia as montanhas, e os riachos, e as árvores. 

Mas nunca lagos. Lagos eram a coisa mais horrível e inútil que a natureza criara. Tenebrosos. Assim como os carvalhos. Árvores velhas e ranzinzas, que deveriam ser cortadas.

Todas, _todas_ elas.

* * *

Às vezes, seu coração acordava amuado e passava o dia taciturno. 

Às vezes lia poesia, e ria-se dos versos dos românticos e de seus amores únicos e platônicos. De nada serve o amor se não for declarado, refletia, porque se o que existe de verdade - o que podemos de certa forma 'apalpar' - são os fatos, o amor calado é apenas uma idéia que se abriga no peito do sofredor, e não sai, não toma forma, não muda o mundo. Não é um fato. Fato é o externo.

Poesias de ilusão.

Sentia-se, secretamente, em um poema nos livros empoeirados. Um poema não de versos floreados com juras de eternidade sob as estrelas.

_Isso só, e nada mais.(1)_

* * *

**O mundo de Draco era muito mais maravilhoso do que os dos outros.**

**Só que isso foi enquanto os outros não ficaram sabendo que ele via outros mundos. E de repente, o que era sua luz em meio a toda aquela monotonia, virou mentira.**

'**NADA! OUVIU BEM, DRACO?! NADA QUE VÊ É VERDADE!'**

* * *

A rotina o matava por dentro, entretanto Draco não estava pronto para sucumbir à morte daquela forma. Resistia em sua agonia, e decidiu explorar caminhos, conhecer novos lugares. Talvez houvesse outro lago, um que conseguisse encarar. Outra árvore que não fosse o carvalho. Viu as cerejeiras japonesas nos livros e ficou com vontade de encontrar alguma. Onde estava era tão estranho que não seria surpresa se topasse com uma. 

De vez em quando, recolhia folhas de padrões interessantes. Descobriu que ao sul havia mais animais que em todos os outros pontos cardeais.

Havia também um campo de lavandas, não tão grande quanto o dos livros da França, mas bonito o bastante. Passou a ser o novo local onde passava as manhãs e tardes. Bem longe do lago e de qualquer tipo de carvalho.

Os números perderam significados, e a quantidade de dias que passou ali, daquele jeito, foi se perdendo, até não saber de mais nada. Severus devia acompanhar o calendário, se sentisse necessidade – o que duvidava seriamente que aconteceria -, perguntaria. Contudo, naquele momento, estava feliz por ter perdido a noção de sua rotina.

Tinha vezes em que Severus o encarava tão fixamente que podia sentir sua alma partindo-se em duas. Naqueles instantes, o homem tinha os braços cruzados em frente ao peito e uma sobrancelha erguida, como se perguntasse em seu silêncio e linguagem corporal aquilo que Draco sabia muito bem a resposta.

Mas o loiro, assim como fez com tudo que o incomodava, ignorou a inquisição.

* * *

Contudo, tinham aqueles dias também. Aqueles em que o desespero não o largava. Era como o peso das asas inexistentes em suas costas, o fardo que não poderia carregar. 

Porque Draco tinha medo. Tanto medo que bloqueava seus sentidos de forma ridícula. Sabia que a única saída era lembrar, mas e se nada fosse verdade? E se tudo não passasse de uma fantasia?

E se ele já estivesse morto e Draco escolhesse voltar ao mundo dos vivos? Iria virar uma alma errante? Um espírito sem lugar, que perderia, pouco a pouco, toda a sua essência e se transformaria em algo tão mais insignificante que o pó que tirava das calças pela tarde ao voltar para casa.

Virar nada assustava. Muito mais do que a possibilidade de tudo ser uma grande mentira.

Ele sabia que era errado, e sabia que já arrependera uma vez. Mas o que fazer se era apenas humano? Um humano covarde. No seu íntimo, não podia deixar de desejar esquecer tudo de novo. Esquecer dos olhos cor de grama, e do momento em que foi tocado.

* * *

**Draco remexeu-se desconfortavelmente na cadeira, o que só serviu para levar num beliscão no braço. Nem se incomodou em se virar para encarar sua mãe – ela estaria com o olhar severo de sempre e diria 'Fique quieto, menino!', como das outras sete vezes em que se remexera. Seu braço deveria estar cheio de vergões. **

**O telefone tocou. **

**- Malfoy, Draco Lucius. – Anunciou a secretária com um sorriso desagradável – O doutor pediu para ir primeiro, Sra. Malfoy.**

**- Certamente. – Respondeu bruscamente. – Você, - Apontou para o filho – Se comporte até eu voltar, entendeu?**

**- Sim, mãe. – Concordou de cabeça baixa, e só ousou levantar os olhos quando o som dos saltos golpeando o chão foi abafado por uma porta.**

**A secretária de sorriso desagradável jogou a cabeleira loura para trás, fazendo um som estalado com os lábios enquanto marcava algo na agenda. Ela franziu o cenho.**

**- Vai ficar me encarando, menino?**

**Ele a ignorou.**

**- O que está fazendo?**

**- Agendando os compromissos do doutor.**

**- Meu nome está aí?**

**- Claro que está. – Franziu o cenho – Do contrário, não estaria aqui, certo? Quer um chiclete?**

**- Não. Faz mal para os dentes.**

**A moça riu antes de colocar o quadrado rosa-choque em sua boca e mascar.**

**- Não devia acreditar em tudo que os adultos dizem.**

**Draco sorriu.**

**- Às vezes é verdade.**

**- É mesmo? – Falou ainda risonha, mas depois balançou a cabeça, murmurando 'crianças...' - Tem certeza que não quer?**

**- Não, já disse. Não quero que meus dentes fiquem horríveis que nem os seus.**

**Ela abriu e fechou a boca diversas vezes, chocada. Provavelmente falaria alguma coisa se o telefone não tivesse tocado.**

**- Sim, Doutor? Tudo bem. Mando sim. – Desligou – O doutor está chamando.**

**- Tchau! – Acenou ao virar-se, pensou que ouviu algo como 'moleque infernal'.**

**Draco, assim como a maioria da população infantil saudável, odiava mais do que tudo os consultórios médicos. Era o lugar onde encostavam coisas frias na pele e davam injeções. Engoliu seco antes de entrar na sala do Dr. Straps, o 'barbudo', como o chamava internamente.**

**- Entre, Sr. Malfoy, e sente-se ao lado de sua mãe, por favor. – Convidou o médico ao tirar os óculos e limpá-los rapidamente na barra do avental.**

**Os músculos do menino enrijeceram ao ver os olhos de gelo de sua mãe.**

**- Mãe..?**

**- O Dr. Straps quer fazer algumas perguntas, Draco. – Disse seca.**

**- Como está se sentindo, Sr. Malfoy? Ultimamente teve alguma dor de cabeça mais forte?**

**- Não.**

**- Hmmm... – Anotou alguma coisa na pasta – E seus pensamentos? Eles se tornam confusos de repente, como se estivesse pensando em algo e de repente esquecesse ou se atrapalhasse?**

**- Responda, Draco!**

**- S-sim.**

**- Entendo... E essas _pessoas_ que sua mãe me contou que você vê, Sr. Malfoy, com qual freqüência?**

**Draco sorriu. Gostava quando chamava seus amigos de 'pessoas' sem o olhar ultrajado que seus pais tinham no rosto. Suas bochechas ganharam um rubor saudável e começou a responder:**

**- A Sra. Doroty fica no escritório do papai quase todo dia e sempre acena para mim quando ele fecha a porta. Tem também o Richard e o Doe, que se escondem debaixo da minha cama, mas de vez em quando o Doe sai comigo para o jardim.**

**- Quantos anos você tem, Sr. Malfoy?**

**- Nove anos, dois meses e vinte dias.**

**O doutor sorriu.**

**- Bastante preciso, não? Certo...**

**Narcissa apertou a bolsa em seu colo com força.**

**- E então, doutor, já sabe o que está acontecendo?**

**- Não posso ter certeza, Narcissa. Esses sintomas... Não são minha especialidade. Vou pedir alguns exames, mas queria que levasse seu filho a um psiquiatra.**

**Narcissa empalideceu. Draco ergueu a sobrancelha.**

**- O que é um _psuquiatra_? – Perguntou assustado, e as letras se enrolaram em sua língua.**

* * *

Draco estava perdido na floresta. Andou por tanto tempo que suas pernas estavam doloridas e os músculos reclamavam. 

Fazia mais de dez anos que não se perdia. Era certamente uma sensação muito frustrante.

Tentou sentado minutos antes, mas não não conseguiu. O silêncio daquela parte da mata era macabro e desconcentrava. Draco não conseguia pensar direito com a ausência do som, tampouco controlar o rumo de suas divagações e muito menos perceber o segundo em que o medo fisgava, tornando tarde mais para tentar respirar fundo e manter a calma.

Por isso andou em círculos, se focando no barulho da sola de seu calçado contra relva e terra batida. Chutou pedregulhos, apoiou a cabeça em árvores enquanto o suor indigno escorria por seu rosto, e esperou a respiração voltar ao normal. Porque quando respirava de forma descompassada, seus ouvidos apenas escutavam o ruído quase selvagem da entrada e saída de ar, e isso fazia sua cabeça doer, e o medo voltar com toda a força para reduzi-lo a uma massa de ossos trêmula.

_Calma._

- Ora, ora... Acho que nos encontramos novamente.

Draco não conseguiu mais respirar, e toda a cor esvaiu-se de sua face, tornando-o tão rijo e cinza quanto as estátuas destruídas pela chuva ácida nos centros da cidade.

* * *

**O pai de Draco não era conhecido por ser um homem sorridente. O que estava pregado em seus lábios quando recebia visitas importantes era apenas uma amostra de dentes sem sentimento algum. Mas o garoto sabia, e como todos seus outros tesouros e segredos, guardava com apreço. Sabia do real sorriso que se tornava visível no rosto do patriarca por alguns segundos quando os dois estavam sozinhos em seu escritório, e o filho imitava a pose pomposa do pai ao assinar relatórios importantes.**

**Ou quando eles trocavam alguns abraços. Ou quando Draco falava que queria ser igual a ele.**

**Sua mãe era muito mais carinhosa, afetiva. Tocava muito mais. Ria muito mais.**

**Contudo, Draco e seu pai tinham uma ligação especial.**

**Aquele jeito distorcido, mas não menos válido, de se amar.**

* * *

Ele era o lobo com mente de raposa. Olhos dourados, mel dócil que talvez comovesse corações menos avisados e precavidos. No entanto, o loiro não acreditava mais no sorriso gentil, nem no semblante calmo de ermitão. Não se deixou abalar quando Remus inclinou-se e pegou uma flor perto de uma árvore, levando-a ao nariz como se aquilo fosse o gesto mais importante do mundo. 

Falso.

Draco deu um passo para trás.

- Está perdido? – O lobo perguntou inocentemente.

- Não.

- Eu posso te ajudar a voltar para casa, sabe. – Continuou, como se o rapaz não tivesse se pronunciado.

O loiro estreitou as sobrancelhas.

- Não preciso da sua ajuda ou de qualquer auxílio seu.

E virou-se, cruzando os braços.

Silêncio.

Tão profundo e absoluto que um arrepio subiu por sua espinha. Não conseguia ouvir nada. Talvez o outro tivesse desistido de lhe atormentar.

Ousou, hesitantemente, virar a cabeça para ver se tinha alguém atrás de si.

Nada.

Todavia, nem deu tempo para respirar aliviado. Remus estava em sua frente, sorridente, mais uma vez. Tinha os braços cruzados em frente ao tórax e os olhos famintos, que encaravam sua presa depois de uma longa, mas satisfatória caça.

O coração de Draco parou por um segundo inteiro, e esse curto período foi o suficiente para o outro se aproximar sem risco de ser repelido. Arregalou os olhos ao sentir os dedos frios do lupino roçando contra a pele de sua bochecha, avaliando, não acariciando propriamente.

_Admirando_.

- Consigo ouvir, Draco. – Sussurrou no ouvido do outro. – Os desejos de seu coração, que pulsam junto a seu sangue _amargo_. É tão alto, mas tão alto Draco que mesmo estando do outro lado, onde nem há mais floresta, eu pude te ouvir.

Os dedos pararam na base da garganta pálida.

- Eu posso realizar os desejos. Posso fazê-lo esquecer, até mesmo criar um outro Harry. O que acha? Não é isso que almeja? Porque o Harry, ah! Draco... Vocês são tão parecidos nesse ponto. Seus desejos gritam tão nitidamente, e mesmo assim, vocês fingem não escutá-los.

Suspiro.

- E isso me enraivece tanto! Porque são desejos que podem ser atendidos, e os humanos são tão idiotas e deixam o tempo passar... E é para isso que eu existo, para realizar seus sonhos. – Sorriu – Posso sentir ódio. Ódio, porque tudo que faço a você é nada além do que você gostaria de fazer, porém, não tem atitude.

_Eu sou a coragem._

- Chega, Lupin.

E Severus surgiu, como a ave negra. No minuto seguinte, Draco estava caído no chão.

- Severus. – Remus riu. – O que faz aqui?

O riso foi respondido com um sorriso diabólico por parte do ex-professor, e Draco teve que desviar o olhar por um instante. Eram dois predadores se impondo, forçando, esperando até que o outro virasse presa.

- Não adianta, Lupin, ele não vai conseguir esquecer antes de se decidir. Quem tem ódio, Lupin, nunca esquece... Ou será que você esqueceu?

Remus curvou os lábios.

- Nunca. Mas duvido que o jovem Draco tenha tanto ódio assim, como você.

- Como você. – Retorquiu o professor – A verdade é, Lupin, que o que a alma se nega a esquecer, nunca vai ser esquecido.

Uma risada lupina cortou o ar. Uma antítese, dentre todas as figuras de linguagem. Já que os olhos cor de mel eram amargos. E sumiu.

* * *

Quando Draco acordou, ele estava novamente em seu quarto. 

- Você não pode continuar assim, Draco. Vai ter que escolher.

- Escolher o que, Severus?

O homem se levantou.

- Se você quer ficar, ou se quer continuar. Se quer a vida, ou a morte.

- Eu...

- Tudo tem um preço, Draco. Se quiser ficar, vai ter que esquecer.

E no momento que ele saiu, o loiro soube.

_Eu sou a conseqüência._

* * *

- Você nunca me contou. 

Severus levantou os olhos de seu livro para encarar o garoto que se sentava displicentemente em seu sofá.

- Contei o quê?

- Ódio de quê.

O homem ergueu uma sobrancelha e fechou o volume em suas mãos. Suspirou.

- Como não, Draco? Já disse que estou aqui porque quero me vingar de alguém antes de ir para o inferno.

O loiro corrigiu a postura e respirou o fundo. Colocou o caderno que estava em seu colo de lado.

- Sim... Mas por quê? Por que aquele cara estr-

- Lupin.

- Que seja. Por que ele sabe de tantos detalhes?

- Ele é um guardião.

- E daí? Guardiões têm ficha técnica de todos?

- Draco... – Ele revirou os olhos, exasperado.

- Não! É sério. Tem um monte de coisas que você não fala, isso cansa, sabe? Por exemplo, como consegue comida, roupa e sabe de quase todas as coisas?

- Ah... Para quem gosta de esquecer as lembranças você até que quer saber bastante, não?

Draco empalideceu mais que o normal, e sua boca ficou aberta em um pequeno 'o' – isso fez com que um sorriso brotasse em meio a carranca do professor. Aquele sorriso venenoso.

- _Touché_, hm? – Riu-se Severus, maldoso, e saiu.

Horas mais tarde, Draco iria achar um pedaço de torta de morango em cima da mesa da cozinha, o que sabia ser um gesto de desculpas. Snape nunca admitiria verbalmente, e o garoto permitiu que o mestre tivesse sua pequena vingança por não ter respondido às perguntas de seus olhares.

* * *

**Um Draco de quinze anos se encarava no espelho, indiferente. Lá fora estava o sol, mas ele não queria o sol, muito menos os sorrisos das amigas de sua mãe.**

**Porque tudo o que interessava, não podia ter. Cerrou os olhos, se forçando a não encarar a moça sentada em sua cama.**

**Tudo o que mais queria, não podia ter.**

* * *

- Foi uma colocação infeliz. 

- Foi. – Draco respondeu sem se mover de sua cama.

Suspiro.

- Mas você foi inconveniente. – Falou Severus ao se sentar na borda do leito, passando os dedos pela colcha áspera.

- Ah, é?

- É. Aqui não é o mundo material, Draco. Você é feito de ondas e de correntes de energia, fisicamente falando. Você é matéria exótica. Por isso seus pensamentos não são abstratos, e sim concretos. Assim, pode materializar coisas.

- E por que eu não consigo materializar nada?

- Você consegue, só que não percebe. Ou acha que eu adivinhei seu gosto para roupas e comida?

Draco permitiu com que um sorriso torto moldasse seus lábios.

* * *

**- Meu filho não é um _anormal_! – Bradou Lucius Malfoy enquanto se levantava de forma abrupta da cadeira do consultório.**

**O doutor Flitwick suspirou, retirando os óculos para que os limpasse na barra de seu avental. Segurou-se nas bordas da mesa com seus dedos miúdos enquanto o homem em sua frente tinha um ataque de raiva.**

**Era uma reação mais ou menos comum . Ele mesmo, com todos os anos de experiência médica, ficava um tanto surpreso ao encontrar um caso daqueles, principalmente em uma criança tão jovem. Limpou a garganta com um pigarro e esperou com que os olhos gelados do Malfoy sênior estivessem cravados em sua pessoa.**

**- Nunca disse que seu filho não era normal, Sr. Malfoy. Ele apenas tem uma _doença_.**

**- Uma doença. – Repetiu o homem em voz aveludada. – Uma doença que faz com que pessoas de índole estranha façam visitas à minha casa, falando que meu filho tem _cristais no cérebro_, e que ele tem _poderes_, ou que ele precisa ser _benzido_?**

**- Ora, Sr. Malfoy. Você sabe que as pessoas menos informadas tendem a acreditar nessas supertições ridículas. Garanto que seu filho não precisa de benzedura, apenas de tratamento.**

**Lucius sorriu.**

**- Oh sim. E algum tratamento vai curar a _anomalia cerebral_ dele?**

**- Lucius! – Narcissa exclamou ao lado do marido, ainda sentada na cadeira.**

**Draco estava lá também, com os braços em volta do pescoço da mãe, seu rosto escondido em seu ombro.**

**- O que foi Narcissa? Quer que eu use outro termo? Quer que eu fale que meu filho é _demente_-**

**- Seu filho é _esquizofrênico_, Sr. Malfoy, o que difere bastante de demência. – Interrompeu o médico novamente.**

**Novamente o sorriso no rosto do patriarca, contudo, dessa vez durou apenas alguns segundos antes da fúria dominar seu semblante completamente. Sem que ninguém percebesse, Draco enterrou com mais força seu rosto no ombro da mãe – não conseguia encarar o pai, por mais que sua face estivesse sendo esmagada pela pele macia com aroma suave.**

**- Por que Draco tem isso, doutor? – Perguntou Narcissa baixinho.**

**O Dr. Flitwick curvou os lábios, cansado.**

**- Não se sabe ao certo, Sra. Malfoy. Várias causas são apontadas... Pode ser herança de família.**

**- Não da _minha_ família. – Disse Lucius antes que qualquer outra palavra pudesse ser proferida – Os Malfoy _nunca_ tiveram esse tipo de problema. É tudo culpa da _sua_ família! Olhe para sua irmã louca, por exemplo!**

**- Sr. Malfoy, por favor, não se exalte...**

**- Não vou me exaltar? Ora, doutor, queira desculpar minha falta de modos ao saber que meu filho é débil mental! Que o fato de ele ver e ouvir coisas que ninguém percebe não é _anormal_, mas também não é o comum. E ele ainda se esconde, como um covarde! Será que isso também é _herança de família_, Narcissa, querida?**

**O corpo de Draco tremia incontrolavelmente enquanto tentava se apoiar na mãe. Seus olhos estavam úmidos, mas nenhuma lágrima chegou a deslizar por sua face – ficaram apenas dois orbes brilhantes como cristal polido. Sentiu a mão quente do pai apertar seu braço e forçá-lo a se virar enquanto a voz do médico soava ao fundo 'Sr. Malfoy, receio que esta não seja a melhor conduta a se adotar com uma criança...'. Mas seu pai não ligava para condutas – não naquela situação.**

**- Escute bem. Você está proibido de interagir com coisas que percebe que ninguém mais vê, entendeu? Não quero mais ver nenhum idiota na minha casa falando que você é _especial_, ouviu? Porque todas essas coisas que você enxerga... Que só você enxerga, todas elas são _mentiras_. Elas _não existem_ no mundo real, Draco.**

* * *

Com a solidão, Draco podia lidar. 

Era algo fácil de se conviver, quase uma companheira depois de tanto tempo tentando acostumar-se à nova condição.

O que não conseguia agüentar eram as memórias que se misturavam à incerteza de forma quase uniforme. Não podia evitar encarar o próprio rosto no espelho todas as manhãs e examinar suas feições, pensando, questionando.

Draco suportara muitas coisas durante sua vida. Recentemente, suportou lembrar-se novamente do rosto do pai e o contraste de suas ações afetuosas e frias, a incerteza de sua mãe ao tocá-lo. Porque aos olhos dela era algo incompreensível, quebrável, algo que amava mais do que qualquer coisa, todavia, ao mesmo tempo precisava condená-lo por sua 'doença'.

O que não conseguia aturar era a dúvida que escondera desde que chegara naquela lugar. A possibilidade de que tudo poderia ser uma mentira, uma fantasia criada por sua mente, como grande parte das coisas criadas por seu cérebro.

Nada de Harry. Ou Snape, ou lago, ou carvalho.

_**Apenas sua cabeça doente.**_

* * *

O fato de ter visto Harry em um de seus sonhos fazia Draco ter certeza de que estava delirando. 

Ele estava em frente ao carvalho com aqueles óculos horrendos. E o loiro sentiu raiva, e mágoa, e uma tristeza quase inexplicável ao deparar-se mais uma vez com aquela paisagem que já lhe fora tão familiar. O moreno não tinha nenhum direito de levar tudo consigo, para todo o sempre.

Não tinha.

Entretanto, Draco percebeu que naquele sonho estranho, não possuía voz. Abriu a boca, e berrou com toda sua força.

Silêncio.

Teria se desesperado, se Harry não tivesse se aproximado e moldado com suas mãos o rosto de Malfoy. Aqueles olhos verdes. Ambos. Importavam-se. Tanto que suas pernas perderam a força, e no segundo seguinte estavam os dois ajoelhados um de frente para o outro, e caia neve, pequenos flocos brancos entre os cílios, mas não houve beijo. Não, porque o beijo estava muito aquém do momento.

O peito de Draco ardeu, e de repente sentiu-se sem fôlego, como se o fato do outro se importar tivesse roubado todo o oxigênio respirável.

Dedos.

Dedos conhecidos em seu cabelo. Dedos que passeavam enquanto Draco sabia que Harry estava sorriso, por mais que não houvesse nenhuma curva em seus lábios, apenas covinhas ao lado dos olhos.

- Sabe, é tudo uma questão de prioridade, do que você quer mais. Não tem obrigação nenhuma. O que todos esses idiotas falam por aí a fora é bobagem. Felicidade não é família, nem filhos, nem sucesso, nem conseguir o que quer. Nem amor. Felicidade é um grande coringa, pode ser até tristeza. Se é isso que você deseja, Draco, esquecer, então esqueça.

O vento soprou.

- Só que... Se o que você mais quer é descobrir a verdade, não há outro meio, senão encarar a mentira. Se acreditar em mim, Draco, eu nunca vou deixar de existir.

E Harry desapareceu como todos os sonhos fazem no início da manha.

* * *

Draco olhou para o céu azul. 

- Eu quero asas.

* * *

- Severus. 

O homem virou-se, seus dedos ainda seguravam o garfo.

- O que foi, Draco?

- Acho que eu entendi.

- Entendeu o quê?

- O que Harry quis dizer quando me disse uma vez que todas as escolhas que eu fizesse, poderiam me levar ao mesmo lugar.

- É mesmo?

- É. Tanto faz. Ser uma alma errante aqui, ou ser uma alma errante se eu escolher errado entre vida e morte.

- Hmmm.

- Severus?

- Sim, Draco?

- O que aconteceu com você e com Lupin?

Pausa.

- Quando eu era jovem... Eu fiz uma porção de escolhas erradas. Todos nós fizemos. E me uni a um grupo de pessoas com ideais... _Questionáveis_, para usar um eufemismo. Eu não consegui lidar com as conseqüências de minhas ações, e muito menos fazer o que tinha de ser feito.

- O que tinha de ser feito?

Severus sorriu, triste como as últimas notas de piano.

- Acabar com minha própria vida, Draco. Esse grupo do qual eu participava era um formado por um bando de vermes, parasitas da sociedade. E eu estava me tornando um deles, por orgulho, por fama, por poder. Um parasita, Draco, tem que ser eliminado.

Os olhos do garoto se arregalaram.

- Lupin. Lupin te matou.

- Sim. Porque eu pedi. Porque ele estava me devendo um favor, e me aproveitei disso. Da piedade dele. Da culpa de não ter podido me transformar em algo melhor. Eu pedi e ele o fez. Simples assim, Draco

O vento soprava suave lá fora, e um pássaro solitário caia no chão, morto.

- Remus morreu logo em seguida, envenenado. Não porque ele quis, foi um acidente. Só que ele passou a me odiar, Draco, e também a si mesmo pelo que fez.

Suspiro.

- E eu odeio, muito. Odeio porque me odeia, odeio porque Riddle ainda não morreu e eu estou aqui, esperando, para poder ir para o inferno com ele. Odeio porque fomos fadados a ser guardiões porque não podemos esquecer de nada, absolutamente _nada_. Nem do ódio. E até lá, estamos presos aqui.

Draco concordou com a cabeça, e Severus fechou os olhos, deixando as palavras inundarem sua mente.

'E odeio também o fato de que, talvez, mesmo se Riddle estivesse aqui, nós não conseguiríamos ir para o inferno com ele, porque não conseguimos parar de odiar.'

* * *

Não importava há quanto tempo estavam lá, mas Lupin e Snape não conseguiram não se espantarem com a visão. 

Havia o lago, sua superfície calma e o menino que caia e caia. Mas ele não caia rápido, como era suposto acontecer. Parecia até uma pluma em sua lenta queda até as águas reluzentes.

Ele estava voando.

Ao fundo, era apenas o som do vento, mas teve a impressão de ouvir música, os últimos acordes de um violino cansado de tocar.

E desapareceu.

No chalé abandonado, em cima da mesa da cozinha, havia um bilhete com letras elaboradas.

_Obrigado._

* * *

_Quando Draco abriu as pálpebras, sua mãe estava lá. E seu pai, e o tal psiquiatra. Todos a mirá-lo com expectativa. Foi sufocado pelos braços de Narcissa e seu perfume de jasmins. Ela chorava em seu ombro, repetindo Draco, meu Draco, que susto você deu em nós._

_O garoto piscou, atordoado. As imagens giravam enquanto uma dor fina surgia. Aos poucos, tinha a impressão de que sua cabeça inchava._

_- Ele vai ficar bem, Sr. Malfoy, os remédios ainda o deixaram um pouco atordoado._

_- Meu filho está curado? A doença está controlada? – Perguntou Lucius com expectativa._

_- Ah, Isso só o tempo poderá dizer. Vamos deixá-lo em observação por enquanto, ficou muito tempo desacordado._

_- Ah, meu Draco! Não vai perder seu primeiro final de ano com dezesseis anos..._

_Os olhos, agora opacos, do rapaz continuaram abertos, observando o papel de parede de seu quarto. As enfermeiras entraram, o cobriram e trocaram seu pijama._

_Foi só quando estava no silêncio que ele estremeceu._

_Ardia. Lá dentro. Bem dentro. No fundo. Um bolo formou-se em sua garganta._

_E a dor, que fora sua companheira durante tanto tempo, apareceu novamente, como um espectro. Virou a cabeça para a janela._

_Havia um cartão ao lado de sua cama, escrito em letras verdes e grandes: Feliz Natal, Draco!_

_Estava nevando._

_-_

A ser continuado.

* * *

**N/a 2: A próxima parte é a última :), e pretendo postá-la semana que vem. Obrigada por ter nos acompanhado até aqui. Qualquer dúvida respondível agora, eu terei prazer em responder.**

**N/B: Desculpem a demora do capítulo, e excelente leitura ;)**

**N/a3: A tia Lally demorou dois dias para corrigir, e eu quase seis meses para escrever. Vai entender.**

_**Se considerarem esta autora digna de reviews, ela ficaria mais que honrada em recebê-las!**_


	7. Epílogo Sétimo e Último ato

_Título:_ Sob a sombra do mais silencioso carvalho

_Autora: _Kikis

_Beta:_ Lally Y K (aka Lally, ou a garota dos 1001 nicks)

_Par principal:_ Harry/Draco

_Avisos:_ Slash, universo alternativo.

_Disclaimer:_ Harry Potter e seus personagens não me pertencem e infelizmente nunca vão pertencer, não ganho nenhum dinheiro com isso, apenas algumas horas de diversão :D

_Sumário:_ Harry acorda em uma casa no meio de uma floresta. Sem memória, sem marcas, apenas na companhia de um velho professor, um menino solitário, um lago, um carvalho sem pássaros e uma escolha.

* * *

_**Negrito e itálico**_ – vocês vão descobrir ;)

* * *

**Para Delamort**

* * *

**Epílogo**

**Sétimo e Último Ato**

**oOoOo**

"No inferno não há ar," foi o primeiro pensamento de Harry ao retomar a consciência. Por mais que tentasse inalar o oxigênio, seus pulmões continuavam vazios.

Contudo, no inferno parecia haver mãos carinhosas, que massageavam suas juntas e dedos doloridos. Uma voz dizia para relaxar ao mesmo tempo em que algo cobria seu nariz e boca. Desistiu de relutar e permitiu que esse som embalasse seus sonhos "_Respire, Harry_", ela dizia.

E Harry respirou.

* * *

Quando seus olhos se abriram, o quarto se encontrava mergulhado na suave penumbra noturna. Não conseguia mover muito mais do que a cabeça e o pescoço, no entanto, os roncos leves de Neville ressoavam por todo o cômodo e cessaram sua intranqüilidade. A janela ainda estava ao seu lado, o companheiro de quarto ainda roncava, o céu não era estrelado, e o ar passava muito longe de ser puro.

Estava vivo. E isso foi suficiente.

* * *

_**O intuito era não começar a história com 'era uma vez', só que todas as histórias acontecem uma vez, e é isso que faz cada uma delas bonita. Bonita-triste, bonita-feliz, bonita-diferente. Tanto faz.**_

* * *

Os primeiros dias foram difíceis. Mione e Ginny riram e choraram ao lado de seu leito. Ron o olhou, brincando com os próprios dedos, sem saber como agir. Sua tia apareceu na porta do quarto e no segundo seguinte não passava de uma lembrança. Não que se importasse. Se sobrevivera, não foi por ela.

Não poder falar pareceu terrível inicialmente, mas provou-se fácil e útil. Observar as pessoas interagindo, tentando estabelecer um monólogo com seu corpo imóvel era seu entretenimento. Depois de algum tempo, era fácil prever ações e palavras. Podia fechar os olhos e presenciar suas suposições tornando-se realidade. Curiosos seres humanos, suspirava, já cansado de escutar sempre as mesmas frases.

Dormia na maior parte do tempo, para ser franco. Demorou um pouco até recuperar parcialmente as energias. Os médicos demonstravam otimismo, mas Harry não encontrava muitos motivos parar sorrir quando uma curta caminhada o deixava sem fôlego. Os doutores esperaram um pouco para recomeçar seu doloroso tratamento. No dia em que avisaram que iriam voltar, seu cabelo já tinha até crescido novamente.

Um mês. E remédios. E tratamentos. E desespero mudo ao mirar os fios de cabelo caírem pela segunda vez, como neve escura e fina sobre seus lençóis brancos.

E foi então que aquele nome surgiu em sua mente e lembrou-se.

_Draco Malfoy._

"_**Não é só quem tem ódio que não esquece, sabe?**_**"**

* * *

_**Tudo começou em uma noite congelante de outono, que na verdade não era mais quase outono, já que os ventos frios de inverno já tinham começado a varrer todo os tons da estação anterior. Era quase triste ver as correntes geladas de ar descolorirem a para deixar apenas tons de branco e cinza. A vida parecia ficar gradualmente mais chata com a chegada do inverno. E era assim que ele se sentia, deitado em sua cama enquanto esperava os primeiros flocos caírem do céu escuro.**_

**_Claro que __os flocos__ demorariam mais algumas semanas para chegar, mas__mal podia esperar, porque a visão dos pontinhos brancos inundando a paisagem trazia consigo uma idéia tão forte de _revolução _que lhe comprimia o peito. Era esse o momento mais esperado do inverno, o da primeira neve._**

_**Esperava quase a noite toda, e pela manhã nunca lembrava o momento que tinha ido dormir.**_

_**Durante o dia conseguia esquecer aquela ansiedade que esmagava o peito. A vontade parecia ser carregada para fora junto com o cheiro de torta na beirada da janela.**_

_**Sua rotina era bastante normal. Acordava. Comia. Tomava banhos demorados. Levava bronca dos pais por ser tão devagar. Pedalava sua bicicleta verde até os jardins, para depois levarem-no até a escola. Enfrentava um dia tedioso, cheio de aulas e matérias. Voltava para casa. Fazia as tarefas. Via um ou dois programas na televisão. Jantava. Falava com os pais 'o que fiz no meu dia'. Aprontava-se para dormir.**_

_**Era aquele o momento mais glorioso, o de esperar a neve.**_

_**E seu coração transbordava de satisfação quando abria ambos os olhos para ver os pequenos flocos chocando-se contra o vidro**._

_

* * *

_

Diversas vezes, ao cerrar as pálpebras, o rosto contorcido de Draco aparecia entre suas variadas recordações, murmurando "Se eu lembrar... Pode ser que nada seja verdade". Essa memória o atormentava dia após dia, porque pensava no lago no mesmo instante em que sorria para Mione ou conversava com Ron. Não adiantava ler, escrever em um caderno surrado, contar piadas para as enfermeiras, ouvir os CDs do David Bowie que a mãe da menina ao seu lado tanto gostava. Nada.

As lembranças sempre o deixavam apático. A maioria deduzia que sua tristeza era em função da enfermidade, e os olhares piedosos que recebia eram quase insuportáveis.

O que era uma grande ironia, no final das contas. Harry lutara tanto, sacrificou diversas coisas para estar ali, vivendo.

E o que mais queria naquele momento era desaparecer. Quando se sentava em frente à janela e observava o vidro embaçado, ousava erguer um dedo e escrever 'morte', até que a palavra desaparecesse junto com todas as outras que havia desabafado naquele lugar.

Desaparecer, assim como as palavras ditas e aquelas escritas em vidros nos dias de inverno.

Ah, mas ele já estava morrendo, então não tinha muito com o que se preocupar.

Pelo menos, era o que _ele_ achava.

* * *

_**Era um garoto bastante normal, o John. Com um nome mais comum ainda. E pais que gostavam bastante dele. A mãe o tratava como uma jóia que deveria ser guardada como o mais precioso tesouro. O pai cobrava força, postura, classe. Cada um com seu modo peculiar de amar e ser amado.**_

_**Contudo, todos têm, então não é nenhuma novidade.**_

_**Mas John tinha um segredo.**_

_**

* * *

**_

- Ele está deprimido. – Sussurrou uma voz feminina que parecia estar próximo.

- É normal. Muitos pacientes se sentem assim nesse estágio.

Silêncio. A garota pareceu hesitar por alguns segundos. Harry, que acabara de acordar, já sabia a pergunta que estava na ponta da língua dela, mas que relutava tanto em sair. Podia ver nos olhares de Hermione, nos seus gestos, no modo com que ela calculava o que iria falar, as piadas, os momentos certos para sorrir. Suspirou, apertando o travesseiro ligeiramente.

- Ele não... Será que... Tem... Não tem risco de suicídio?

- Srta. Granger... – Começou o médico. Som abafado. – Não acho que deva se preocupar tanto. O Sr. Potter pode estar deprimido, sim. Mas não é o tipo de paciente que apresenta tendências suicidas.

- Mas ele... Ele quer morrer, doutor.

- Entre desejar morrer, e fazer algo quanto a isso, Srta. Granger, há um longo caminho.

Falta vontade, pensava Harry. Vontade de fazer, de encarar realmente a faca quase cega que lhe davam nos dias em que se sentia melhor, quando que não vomitava todo o conteúdo do seu estômago. Já havia passado a parte afiada contra o dedão, e a única coisa que conseguiu foi um arranhão.

Não queria mais dor, não naquela altura do campeonato.

Porque ele ia morrer de qualquer jeito. Careca, cheirando a bile e azedo, com a pele grudada aos ossos e os olhos esbugalhados. Não gostava de espelhos. Não queria se lembrar de si mesmo daquele modo, como um garoto de membros débeis e estômago sensível. Nem mesmo um quinto do que fora. Suas mãos, que costumavam segurar e arremessar bolas de basquetes, elas tremiam, e quase não conseguiam sustentar os talheres de plástico.

Às vezes Harry sonhava que estava jogando.

Iria morrer dolorido, e embriagado de morfina.

* * *

**_John via pessoas e criaturas que mais ninguém podia. Era inevitável ser pego falando sozinho, pelos cantos, porque seu mundo era mais colorido e fascinante, e as conversas de seus amigos exclusivos tão mais interessantes._**

_**Mas também era óbvio que tentaram tirar isso dele. Várias vezes. Porque não era normal, não seguia sua rotina regrada.**_

_**John ficou quieto. Enganou a todos, o danadinho. Por mais que doesse ver os olhos daqueles seres fascinantes o mirando, tentando comunicar-se com ele, teve que manter seu silêncio para não atrair tanta atenção. Somente à noite, enquanto esperava a neve, cedia ao luxo de ter conversas sussurradas com todos. Desde a menina de cabelo azul até o senhor carrancudo que tinha ataques de asma ocasionalmente. Gostava daquela vida, daquelas pessoas. Sentia-se completo.**_

_**Continuava indo à escola, ao clube, e a todos os lugares que deveria freqüentar. Era normal novamente. Normal e chato.**_

_**Só que, bem lá no fundo, por mais que se divertisse com todos, John tinha medo e receio. De alguma forma, acreditava que todos eram reais. Contudo, em algumas ocasiões duvidava, e deixava as opiniões dos outros se infiltrarem em sua alma.**_

_**Doía tanto apenas cogitar a possibilidade de que todos eles não passavam de simples mentiras. Fantasia.**_

_**

* * *

**_Gostava de imaginar que Draco estava ao seu lado. 

Tinha dias que se arrependia de ter ido embora. Em outros, duvidava da experiência.

Depois do segundo mês, quase se convenceu que tudo fora um sonho.

Então, por que ele não conseguia sonhar novamente?

* * *

_**Seus pais descobriram. E aquele dia foi, provavelmente, o mais infeliz da sua vida. Seu pai o encarava com suas feições geladas, e sua mãe parecia querer se esconder em um lugar distante, tamanho era seu desespero e desconforto. John até que entendia a atitude deles. Estavam acostumados com o brilho, a plenitude. Não deveria ser fácil ter um filho que não se encaixava no pragmático quebra cabeça que tinham construído por tanto tempo.**_

**_Foi por amor, e também por obrigação, que ele ouviu a família. Anos mais tarde questionou a cega lealdade familiar, aquela que o fez destruir o colorido, as pessoas interessantes e criaturas fantásticas que estiveram com ele quase desde sempre. No entanto, era insuportável olhar para sua mãe e ver o semblante perdido no rosto tão bonito, e olhos tão inchados que a maquiagem não conseguia disfarçar. Respirou profundamente, frente a frente com sua face no espelho de seu quarto, e prometeu não dar atenção a nenhum deles, por mais tentadores que fossem._**

**_Havia ocasiões em que era impossível não trocar um aceno disfarçado, sussurrar poucas palavras._**

_**John não tinha vergonha em admitir que não era uma pessoa que costumava sentir peso na consciência. Fazia o que fazia, e pronto. Fatos são fatos e acabou, não há discussão. Errou? Sim, errou. Ele era humano, passível de erros, e não iria se responsabilizar pela sensibilidade excessiva e intolerância alheias. Os problemas dos outros deviam permanecer com os outros.**_

_**Todavia, o rapaz se sentia culpado quando falava com as pessoas de 'mentira'.**_

**_Tudo estava ali. Mas ele tinha que ser forte, não podia deixar ser consumido totalmente por uma ilusão._**

_**Por mais que doesse ver Carina – uma das ilusões – sentada em sua cama com olhos tristes e a maquiagem branca borrada, se despedaçando aos poucos, no entanto, nunca morrendo. Por mais que sentisse o toque gentil de Charlie ao dar seu passeio nos jardim e não poder responder, se entregar ao riso e o prazer barato que era uma conversa agradável.**_

**_Nesses momentos, nem que fosse por um insignificante segundo, para seu coração, ser verdade ou mentira não importava._**

**_Custava admitir, mas sabia que nunca seria o herdeiro ideal. Mesmo que estivesse impecavelmente vestido e seus modos fossem exemplares, sempre haveria a desconfiança, pessoas que questionariam sobre sua sanidade, alegando que era louco. Doente._**

**_John odiava tudo aquilo. Odiava ter que viver para algo que nunca conseguiria alcançar. Isso o cansava._**

**_E foi por esse mesmo motivo que, no meio do outono, quando tinha dezesseis anos, seus pais o mandaram para a fazenda de seu tio, para que ficasse longe das tentações._**

**_Carina ouvira tudo, e respondera, mal-humorada._**

_**'Eles são uns idiotas. Você **_nunca _**vai poder se livrar da gente. Vamos aonde você for.'**_

**_Não sabia se ficava feliz, ou rendia-se de vez ao desespero._**

_**

* * *

**_

Lágrimas queimavam sua pele.

Que saiam em pequenas gotas, quando tinha ânsia.

Saiam, largas, mesmo que fossem poucas, quando tinha saudade.

* * *

_**John conheceu Kelvin por acaso. E não podia negar que no início (e até no meio e no fim) a relação era um pouco conturbada.**_

**_O outro garoto apareceu na fazenda de seu tio. Ele também enfrentava alguns problemas._**

**_"Agora virou terapeuta?" Provocava._**

**_"Apenas carcereiro." Devolvia o tio com um de seus sorrisos desagradáveis._**

_**Eram quase como opostos. Ele e Kelvin. Escondiam-se em suas mentiras por motivos diferentes.**_

_**John tinha medo de viver. E Kelvin de morrer.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Harry estava determinado a esquecer. Porque depois de tanto pensar, decidiu que Draco era uma ilusão. Tinha tantas coisas nas quais se focar... Não podia dar-se ao luxo de ficar ponderando sobre uma incerteza que agora parecia tão distante.

Lembrava-se de uma vez ter perguntado a uma professora do primário quando ela contava uma história.

'_E havia um reino muito distante...'_

'_Professora!' Levantou a mão um Harry de seis anos, cabelos espetados, e olhos incrivelmente grandes para um rosto pequeno. 'O que é distante?'_

_'Distante?' Ela franziu o cenho, abaixando por um instante o livro. 'Ora. Distante é longe.'_

_O pequeno Harry sorrira em sua empolgação pueril, e se erguera, sem se importar com os olhares curiosos dos colegas ao redor. 'Distante assim?' Deu um passo para trás._

'_Não.' Sorriu a professora. 'Mais longe.'_

'_Assim?' Deu mais um passo para trás._

'_Não,' riu, dessa vez sendo acompanhada por algumas crianças curiosas, 'mais longe.'_

_Uma menina de cabelos negros levantou-se e correu para perto da porta. 'Assim?'_

'_Não, mais, mais longe...' (1)_

Harry desejou repentinamente ir para aquele lugar mais, mais, mais longe.

Distante.

* * *

_**John ficou indignado quando seu tio, o dono do lugar em que estavam, pediu para que ficasse de olho em Kelvin, que ainda não se acostumara à rotina do campo. Tinha mais o que fazer, ora essa. Como observar o gramado ininterruptamente, dormir, e comer.**_

_**Kelvin era perdido demais, e John achava isso extremamente irritante. Paciência não era uma qualidade da qual poderia se orgulhar, ainda mais quando se tratava de praticamente desconhecidos. Não gostava de repetir as coisas, nem dos olhares vazios do outro garoto. Ficava com um bolo na garganta.**_

**_Como se estivesse olhando a si mesmo nos piores momentos._**

**_O outro companheiro causava todo tipo de problema. Ficava doente, vomitava durante a noite, e o quarto ficava com aquele cheiro nojento de banheiro de boteco depois das vinte e três horas._**

_**Mas Kelvin estava se afundando. Isso revoltava John, porque de fodido, bastava ele.**_

_**"ABRA OS OLHOS, SEU RETARDADO."**_

_**E esse foi o início de uma amizade.**_

* * *

- Bom dia, Harry! – Hermione entrou em seu quarto sorrindo de orelha a orelha com seu vestido de primavera.

Harry não pôde evitar sorrir de volta. Sentia-se solitário desde que Neville recebera alta, e não tinha mais os roncos suaves do companheiro para fazer-lhe dormir todas as noites. Não tinha mais ninguém com quem jogar conversa fora ou disputar uma partida de qualquer jogo de cartas nas ocasiões em que estava mais disposto. Sentia falta de contato, um pouco isolado do mundo, como se todos estivessem passando, vivendo suas vidas, enquanto ele estava lá, sem data certa, congelado, careca.

- Oi, Hermione. – Acenou com a mão.

A garota acomodou-se na cadeira ao seu lado e suspirou, contente.

- Os exames estão acabando. Eu nem acredito. Ah, Harry, me desculpa por não ter vindo antes, é que eu tive que ensinar isomeria óptica para o Ron, e bom, a prova estava bem difícil, sabe?

- Hmmmm.

- Mas! – Riu – Eu trouxe um presente para você.

O garoto permitiu-se sorrir de canto, esforçando-se ao máximo para afastar a melancolia que trazia ouvir sobre a escola.

- Um presente?

- É! Eu acho que você vai gostar... É um livro.

- Um livro? – Mordeu o lábio inferior para conter o riso.

- Não faça essa cara! Você gosta de ler!

- Só estou brincando com você, Mione. – Sacudiu os ombros de forma displicente enquanto se aconchegava melhor no travesseiro.

Ela concordou com a cabeça e levantou-se para abrir a janela. Harry fechou os olhos. Gostava daquele ar de primavera quase verão. Tudo nascia de novo, como se nunca tivesse morrido. Mais fresco, mais bonito. Fazia bem ao seu pulmão doente respirar um pouco de vida.

Se acreditasse em cura pelo pensamento positivo, talvez até sentisse que estava melhorando só pela presença do perfume das flores do canteiro de sua janela.

O cabelo de Hermione balançava, suave. Podia ver o castanho refletir o sol agradável em vários tons. Mel. Preto. Marrom. Chocolate. Dourado. Vermelho. Cores que ondulavam e se misturavam ao sabor da brisa de uma nova estação. O vestido azul também revoava ao redor dos joelhos da garota.

E Harry se sentiu feliz. Porque viu o mundo apenas pela beleza das coisas.

A pura e simples beleza do cabelo que flutuave, mas que talvez ninguém notasse, e do vestido azul turquesa.

Cores.

- Achei que ia gostar do livro. – Ela continuou abruptamente. – Livros sempre me fazem sentir menos sozinha.

_Oh._

Hermione não olhou para ele ao dizer 'sozinha'. Não era nenhuma surpresa. Quase bufou, sentindo a familiar irritação crescer em seu peito. Cerrou as pálpebras por alguns instantes, e forçou-se a racionalizar a situação. Mione era daquele jeito, e pronto. Determinada, mas hesitante quando lidava com coisas que não podia prever totalmente. Tinha sempre as melhores intenções.

O rapaz passava por uma fase interessante de sua doença. Era uma aceitação, ora amarga, ora calma. Ele pertencia ao mundo daqueles que já tinham partido. Sua amiga ainda viveria por longos anos. Seria grandiosa, tinha certeza. Se alguém merecia o sucesso, era ela, nem que fosse apenas para ele, por ter permanecido naquela cadeira desconfortável mesmo quando ele colocava as tripas para fora e seus olhos estavam apagados.

Não era mais hora de segurá-la.

- Obrigado. – Respondeu, e ela se virou com uma sobrancelha erguida.

Assim que ela deixou o embrulho em seu colo, o rapaz segurou-a pelo pulso para puxá-la para um abraço. Era estranho acomodar um corpo macio nos seus braços esqueléticos e duros. Ela não reclamou, ele tampouco. Fazia tanto tempo que não tinha qualquer contato que não fossem apertinhos na mão – que faziam seus dedos doerem e o aborreciam profundamente.

Cheiro de pêssego, os cabelos coloridos.

- Adoro o cheiro do seu cabelo. – Disse, risonho.

E Hermione começou a chorar, com direito a nariz escorrendo e olhos inchados.

- _Oh, _Harry...

* * *

_**"Você é um idiota!" Bradou Kelvin, com a respiração descompassada.**_

_**John sorriu afetado, deixando toda a malícia transbordar em seu rosto.**_

"_**Ah, é mesmo? Eu acho que não ligo."**_

_**As brigas eram quase diárias, em função de coisas bobas, como divisões de tarefas ou por algum insulto que depois de vários minutos de gritos, ficava esquecido. Mas a vida era boa daquele modo. John sentia-se orgulhoso de suas ofensas, e quase não percebeu que deixava Kelvin se aproximar daquele jeito selvagem.**_

_**E o tempo foi se fundindo em si mesmo como massa de bolo. E John não saberia dizer quando é que os dois se tornaram amigos. Porque seus medos eram opostos, mas eram medos de intensidades muito parecidas, e essa quantidade de angústia os tornou mais próximos, fez com que falassem uma língua parecida.**_

_**Uma língua que só os dois podiam entender.**_

* * *

Foi só uma semana depois da visita da amiga que começou a ler o tal livro. Na verdade, teve de ser lembrado a continuar sua leitura.

- É um livro muito bom, sabe! – Exclamava Hermione enquanto Ron girava os olhos – Eu li duas vezes, e achei que você ia gostar.

Ron encolheu os ombros num pedido mudo de desculpas pelo escândalo. Harry sorriu.

- Eu nunca disse que não era bom e que não ia ler, Mione.

- Sério, Harry! Você fica o dia inteiro olhando para a porcaria da janela enquanto deveria se distrair um pouco.

_Distrair por quê?_ Pensava Harry. Do inevitável? Dos dias que faltavam para seu pulmão desistir de funcionar?

* * *

_**John chegava a quase se esquecer do mundo, porque Kelvin sorria e não tinha medo de tocar-lhe com aquelas mãos desajeitadas. Os dedos passavam pelos seus cabelos, e ele fechava as pálpebras. Porque não precisava sonhar.**_

_**Compartilhavam um sorriso. E era suficiente.**_

_**Enquanto o tio de John cuidava da administração da casa, os dois curtiam seus dias no campo, suas férias inusitadas.**_

_**Espreguiçavam-se e olhavam a paisagem com olhos semi-cerrados.**_

_**O mundo parecia um lugar um pouco melhor.**_

* * *

- Sirius! – Harry exclamou, surpreso.

O homem riu-se, achando graça da cara do afilhado e se aproximou logo.

Harry deixou-se levar para risada do outro. Era engraçado os olhares que o espalhafatoso Sirius e sua velha jaqueta de couro brilhante atraiam. Depois de todo aquele tempo, o padrinho não havia mudado muita coisa. O mesmo brinco de prata, os mesmos anéis, o mesmo cabelo cor de ébano – agora ligeiramente grisalho – preso em um pequeno rabo de cavalo. Era assim que o homem aparecia nas fotos com seus pais, e em todos os eventos em família.

Ele carregava uma atmosfera tão diferente, tão familiar que o garoto permitiu esquecer-se que estava prostrado em uma cama de hospital.

- O que você está fazendo aqui?

As feições de Sirius adquiriram um ar severo ante a pergunta.

- Ora essa! Agora eu preciso de motivos e motivos para fazer uma visitinha ao meu afilhado?

O sorriso de Harry encolheu alguns milímetros.

- É que você quase não aparece. Estranhei, só isso.

Oh, Harry sabia que o comentário havia machucado o padrinho. Nem precisaria estar a encarar o rosto surpreso quando ele se contorceu.

_Só um pouquinho, me permita ser só um pouquinho egoísta._

Todavia, o garoto poderia muito bem ter imaginado o momento em que suas palavras feriram Sirius, porque segundos depois estava lá ele sorridente e animado, suas bochechas coradas de sol.

- Pois é, Harry, é que eu vou passar um tempo na cidade, e pretendo te visitar _bastante_.

* * *

_**John acabou descobrindo pelo jeito difícil que Kelvin era uma daquelas pessoas de coração irritantemente bom, com o desejo de salvarem tudo e todos.**_

_**Kelvin queria salvá-lo, livrá-lo de seu medo para que pudesse seguir em frente. Isso o incomodava, porque Kelvin parecia desejar um companheiro para enfrentar os desafios, e não podia tê-lo enquanto John ficasse lá, estático, com seu dilema de mentira e verdade.**_

_**Só que John não tinha escolha. Kelvin a possuia, e achava ridículo ele querer ficar lá, e se transformar em uma alma errante.**_

"_**Ninguém pode me ajudar." Disse em uma briga, e bateu a porta.**_

_**Porque em algum momento, eles teriam que encarar os problemas.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Harry tinha uma nova meta. Queria brigar o menos possível com as pessoas ao seu redor, mas tinham aquelas situações em que não dava para não discutir.

- Estou doente, tudo bem. Mas eu ainda não fiquei idiota. – Resmungou entredentes, contando lentamente em sua cabeça. Um, dois...

- Harry...

- Sério, Hermione. – Respirou profundamente. Sete, oito, nove. - Eu não quero que Sirius fique aqui na cidade por minha causa.

- Harry, ele é seu padrinho! Ele está preocupado, todos nós estamos!

Onze, doze, treze, quatorze, _quinze_...

Por Deus! Por que as pessoas tinham de ser tão _irritantes_?

- Um pouco tarde demais para isso, não? – Disse o mais alto que conseguia.

Hermione derrubou o copo em sua mão. O chão ficou todo manchado de coca-cola.

_**

* * *

**_

"_**Para que eu vou voltar para minha vida?" Perguntou Kelvin.**_

"_**Eu não sei." Respondeu John. "Acho que nunca vai saber se não voltar."**_

"_**Profundo hoje, não?" Sorriu o outro, maroto. "O que você bebeu?"**_

"_**Algo que não dividi com você, obviamente."**_

_**

* * *

**_

Era um pouco estranho, mas sempre que o doutor entrava no quarto com um sorriso no rosto, Harry sabia que dificilmente apreciaria as novidades. Da primeira vez, tinham descoberto uma forma de tratá-lo mais eficientemente. Da segunda, o cateter. Da terceira, teria que recomeçar a quimioterapia. Da quarta, era que se fizesse menos exercícios de subir e descer escadas, melhoraria mais rápido, ou seja, estava confinado no seu andar até a hora do passeio do jardim. Isso só se estivesse bem disposto.

Da quinta, era que haviam testado um remédio que ajudaria com a dor. O que o doutor havia esquecido – sem querer, é claro – de mencionar era que aquilo aumentava seus enjôos, e nem sempre era possível fazer uma viajem ao banheiro para colocar tudo para fora. O que significava que usava a adorável bacia de metal ao lado de sua cama com mais freqüência, e geralmente tinha que chamar uma enfermeira, já que com certeza alguma coisa tinha saído do lugar. Soro, tubos etc.

Maravilha de vida.

- Sr. Potter! Creio trazer uma maravilhosa notícia!

Oh, droga.

- Eu acabei conversar com seu padrinho. – O sorriso aumentou – E ele consentiu em deixá-lo sair daqui!

O queixo de Harry caiu, e ficou lá por bastante tempo.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Os dois sabiam. Era um medo bom, daqueles que além de dar frio da barriga, envia coragem e antecipação para o resto do corpo.**_

_**John descobriu que gostava das coisas daquele jeito. De poder ter algo por tanto tempo. De poder tocar essa coisa sem receio. Por mais que Kelvin o machucasse com algumas atitudes estúpidas, por mais que estivesse longe de dividir todas as suas angústias.**_

_**Afinal, algumas vezes, o bom era melhor que o ótimo.**_

_**

* * *

**_

- Mas e o tratamento? E o hospital? E... E...!

- Ah, Sr. Potter. O seu padrinho vai cuidar de tudo. Não achamos que seja mais necessário se tratar aqui quando pode ficar no conforto da casa de um ente querido. Seu tio até já assinou todos os requerimentos. Só precisamos decidir uma data com o senhor.

Então, o entendimento chegou a Harry como uma bala que atinge seu alvo. Rápido. Só ouve-se a bala depois que ela chega a seu destino. Maldição.

Sentiu-se um pouco tonto.

Todo seu orgulho por ter controlado os enjôos por pelo menos cinco horas foi por água abaixo quando sua garganta queimou com a bile.

Azeda. Amarga. Como o gosto da derrota e da dura realidade.

Harry chorava lágrimas grossas e furiosas enquanto baba escorria por seu queixo e o gosto ruim ainda estava em sua língua. _Impregnado_. Na verdade, parecia que nunca mais sairia. Ficaria lá para todo o sempre, não importava quantos tubos de pasta de dente gastasse para tenta deixar seu hálito um pouco mais mentolado. Piedade, maldita _piedade_.

Era o gosto do fim.

Ah. Como era horrível.

- Vocês estão me levando para casa para morrer, não é? Sirius está me levando para eu morrer no conforto de um _ente querido_, não é?!

Ele tentou, jurou que tentou fazer com que cada palavra saída daquela boca soasse tão azeda quanto o sentimento era. Porque, de repente, tudo ficou mais claro. Ofuscante, se fosse ser bastante sincero. A vinda de seu padrinho, aquele lá que não precisava de desculpas para visitar o afiliado. Ele queria passar um tempo na cidade. _Um tempo_. O maldito tempo até o dufunto de Harry, o afiliado doentinho, esfriar e estar a pelo menos uns cinco palmos do chão.

Imaginou se ele usaria a jaqueta de couro em seu funeral também.

- Ah, que morte feliz! Que legal que vocês vão me deixar morrer do lado dos meus _amiguinhos_. Do meu _padrinho querido_!

- Sr. Potter...

- Ué, doutor! Não vê meu sorriso de alegria? Estou radiante! Será que vai dar tempo do meu cabelo crescer um pouquinho até o velório ou vocês não vão parar o tratamento? Ah, assim não dá, doutor! Vou passar meus últimos momentos com essa merda de remédio? As pessoas vão beijar a cabeça de um cadáver carequinha antes de fecharem o meu caixão?

Quando percebeu, havia duas enfermeiras que o seguravam. Uma de cada lado, fazendo com que ele esticasse os braços. Olhou para cima, para aquele teto pálido e chato que fora sua paisagem durante tanto tempo e sentiu-se indo para a cruz. Cabeça erguida e braços estirados. Raiva que queimava terrível em seu peito e tornava a respiração difícil. Um mero chiado.

O mundo rodopiou sem a graça de uma bailarina, e tornou-se negro. Vagou pela escuridão sem sonhos ou consolos, imerso no silêncio desesperador. Ao acordar, ainda podia sentir o rastro de lágrimas, o que irritava sua pele sensível.

Não pôde evitar.

Sozinho, ele chorou. Porque nada mais parecia _distante_. Tudo estava perto.

_Perto demais._

* * *

"_**Não vai acontecer nada se sua mão ficar parada aí..."**_

_**O que fazia o contentamento de John aumentar – mais do que todo o contato, toda a proximidade dolorosa e insuportável que não podia deixar de ter – era o fato de que, em algum momento, os dois acabaram se entendendo. Sem trocar nenhuma palavra. Entendiam os problemas um do outro.**_

_**Só que Kelvin, sendo quem era, insistiu e insistiu. Até que John, relutante, com um suspiro cansado, resolveu que deixaria que o outro o ajudasse.**_

_**E não estava mentindo quando disse para si mesmo que não estava sendo ajudado porque precisava de ajuda. Fazia isso porque aquilo satisfazia o outro, porque, mesmo que relutasse em admitir, essa coisa, essa lealdade, era parte de si. De um modo peculiar talvez, mas era.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Exatamente um mês e onze antes de seu aniversário, Harry foi colocado em uma ambulância e foi para a casa de Sirius. Não havia janelinhas, apenas o barulho de caos da rua e o balançar irregular do veículo.

Houve uma festa de boas vindas, com direito a balões coloridos e doces.

Pena que ele não pudesse comer metade deles.

Odiava aquela situação. _Odiava_.

Foi sem querer que achou o livro com que Hermione o presenteara, e que havia sido esquecido após ler as primeiras trinta páginas. Não que tivesse achado a história ruim, entretanto, aconteciam coisas que demandavam mais atenção na sua vida. Como a vinda para casa de Sirius.

Decidiu continuar a leitura. Não custava, não é? Do começo, porque a primeira vez que lera o fizera de pouco em pouco, e acabou esquecendo boa parte de tudo.

_**O intuito era não começar a história com 'era uma vez'...**_

_**--**_

Fato: ficar longe do hospital e dos outros pacientes deixava Harry com mais tempo livre. Bastante tempo para pensar e repensar em diversas coisas.

Tempo o suficiente para o medo instaurar-se em seu coração, dissolver o ranço e fazer sua voz soar trêmula quando chamou o padrinho:

- Sirius.

O homem parou na porta de seu quarto, com uma bandeja na mão.

- É o fim, não é?

O homem somente concordou com a cabeça, e declarou, com a voz abafada:

- Eu sinto tanto, Harry.

Se Sirius tivesse se virado e visto a desesperança dos olhos do garoto, teria entendido que ele sentia também.

E muito.

* * *

_**As tentativas de ajuda de Kelvin quase conduziram a morte de John por afogamento. Era insano, estúpido e perigoso tudo que estavam fazendo.**_

_**Mas Kelvin insistia em falar com aquela voz determinada.**_

"_**Vamos continuar tentando!"**_

Harry franziu o cenho após terminar o capítulo. Alguma coisa soava terrivelmente familiar.

Seu coração apertou.

* * *

- Ron, vá embora, é sério. Eu não preciso de babá.

O ruivo balançou a cabeça furiosamente, ainda separando as peças de xadrez para guardar.

- Não estou aqui para ser sua babá, Harry.

- Ah, é?

- É, seu idiota. Estou aqui porque sou seu amigo, e gosto da sua companhia.

Um sorriso cruel moldou as feições do moreno.

- Minha companhia realmente deve ser agradabilíssima nesse meu estado saudável...

Ron parou com sua arrumação por alguns instantes, e apoiou-se na mesa, apertando os olhos com força. Tanta força que quando os abriu novamente, a vista estava ligeiramente embaçada. Por que diabos o amigo tinha de ser tão _difícil_? Tão arrisco? Por que ele não podia simplesmente aceitar o que estavam lhe oferecendo? Suspirou, sentindo um cansaço colossal.

Era complicado. Procurar as palavras certas. Os gestos certos. Tomar cuidado para não ser mal interpretado.

Como é que sua mãe descrevia situações como essa? _Pisar em ovos_ ou algo do gênero...

Hesitante, apertou o ombro do amigo com uma das mãos.

- Por favor, Harry, a gente só quer te ajudar.

O rapaz de cabelo espetado soltou a respiração pelo nariz, quase como um riso contido, e respondeu:

- _Ninguém pode me ajudar._

Isso, para logo em seguida arregalar os olhos, assustado e tapar a boca com os dedos.

_Não..!_

* * *

_**"Eu fiz uma coisa que não vou poder te contar" disse John, com o rosto enterrado no ombro do outro rapaz.**_

- Não... – Murmurou, as páginas tremendo em suas mãos.

E virou-as, rápido.

- Não...

_**... mas John tinha medo. De que Kelvin não fosse de verdade, e isso o impedia de se aproximar. O medo é realmente o mais eficiente repelente do mundo...**_

- Não...

_**John havia escolhido esquecer, porque não podia suportar a possibilidade de tudo ser mentira. Porque seus pais tinham lhe pedido, e também não podia agüentar decepcioná-los daquele modo.**_

- Draco. – Murmurou.

_**"Eu gosto tanto de você." Doeu como não devia doer, porque era uma declaração que ia muito além daquilo que foi falado.**_

_**Todavia, John sabia que ele não poderia receber aquelas palavras, ou de qualquer outra pessoa. Porque ele tinha medo, e aquele medo já havia devorado todo seu espírito, se apossado de sua alma, de forma que ele não era mais John, e sim o medo.**_

* * *

- O autor? Ah, eu também pesquisei bastante Harry! O nome é um pseudônimo, e ele escreveu baseado em sua própria experiência. – Revelou a garota após tomar um gole de seu chá.

O moreno franziu o cenho.

- Experiência, Mione? Mas como alguém pode ver criaturas no ar e-

- Harry! – Ela bufou, exasperada – O autor sofria de esquizofrenia desde pequeno.

_Oh_.

Esquizofrênico.

Havia algo mais. Uma outra informação na frase de Hermione que era igualmente importante.

O verbo.

_Por favor_, desejou silenciosamente, _por favor, por favor..._

- Por que _sofria_? Ele foi curado? – Questionou, colocando sua xícara de chá intocada na bandeja para que fosse levada de volta à cozinha.

- Ah não, Harry. Não tem cura permanente para esse tipo de coisa. – Ela sorriu. – Ele morreu há uns cinco anos, eu acho, com trinta e quatro. O livro foi publicado dois anos antes de sua morte.

Respirar. Ele tinha que se lembrar de respirar.

- E ele morreu de que? – Perguntou com a voz fraca.

- Ninguém sabe ao certo. Acham que ele confundiu os remédios que tinha que tomar para controlar a esquizofrenia. Mas eu fico feliz que esteja tão interessado! Você leu a dedicatória? – Ela perguntou, claramente animada.

O rosto de Harry poderia ser resumido em um grande ponto de interrogação.

- Dedicatória?

- É! A dedicatória do livro. Abra na segunda página.

Em letras cursivas, estava:

_**Para a ilusão, que agora, depois de tanto tempo, não acho que seja uma mentira, nem uma verdade. É algo só meu.**_

_**Para ela, que será sempre viva debaixo do carvalho, em frente ao lago.**_

- Não é lindo? – Perguntou a garota com os lábios curvados para cima de modo quase sonhador.

* * *

"_**Você sempre pode escolher, John."**_

"_**Eu já escolhi."**_

_**Olhos tristes. Olhos de Kelvin. Olhos que queimavam sua alma, não da forma carnal ou voluptuosa, e sim daquele jeito devastador que arrancava pedaços e não os devolvia. Daquele jeito destruidor.**_

"_**Tem certeza? Você não parece muito feliz com suas decisões..."**_

"_**É claro que não estou feliz, seu asno! Por que você não vai praticar suas incríveis habilidades filantrópicas e terapêuticas com outro otário? Porque comigo JÁ DEU!"**_

_**John fechou os olhos, e aguardou alguns minutos. Quando era apenas o silêncio e sua respiração descompassada, ele ousou abri-los novamente, esperando que Kelvin já tivesse saído do cômodo e desistido de toda aquela estupidez.**_

_**Mas ele ainda estava lá, o que contribuía com sua teoria de que o outro era realmente idiota.**_

"_**Escolha outra vez, então." Kelvin disse suavemente.**_

_**Incrivelmente, seu companheiro estava sorrindo, e era como se a calma em pessoa tivesse talhado seu semblante.**_

* * *

Naquele dia, antes de dormir, Harry abraçou Sirius.

- Obrigado por tudo, Sirius.

O homem ficou um tanto estático. Quando isso acontecia, era certo de que seria comparado com seus pais em algum ponto.

Porém, naquele dia, para o espanto do garoto, isso não aconteceu.

Sirius o abraçou de volta, com força suficiente para quebrar seus ossos, e Harry não se importou nem um pouco se iria ficar fraturado ou não. Apenas mergulhou a cabeça na camisa cinza, cor do céu em dias chuvosos.

- Você... È tão especial, Harry.

Voz estrangulada.

- Estou tão orgulhoso de você. Sempre estive, ouviu? _Sempre_.

Obrigado.

* * *

"_**Vamos, John... Você tem que decidir alguma coisa. **_Escolher _**alguma coisa."**_

* * *

Mentira?

Verdade?

Ou seria apenas o estupor de um sonho?

Eram os delírios de Harry quando ele não conseguiu mais respirar.

Mas ele entendeu, sorriu, e fez sua escolha.

Não importa.

* * *

No último capítulo, na última página, estava escrito assim:

"Eu tomei minha decisão. Acho que cheguei a alguma conclusão."

_**Kelvin levantou os olhos, intrigado pela fala do amigo, e ergueu uma sobrancelha num pedido mudo para que ele falasse.**_

"_**Eu não sei," começou um tanto incerto, "não sei se você é mentira ou verdade. Não sei se tudo isso que eu criei existe ou não, porque por mais que as outras pessoas me digam que estou louco, que tudo isso é invenção da minha cabeça, eu não consigo acreditar completamente. Nem em mim, nem nos outros."**_

_**John respirou fundo e sentiu Kelvin se aproximar.**_

"_**Isso quer dizer que você vai continuar negando? Com esse medo absurdo de mentira e verdade? De ilusão."**_

"_**Não." Disse, resoluto.**_

_**O lago estava bonito naquele dia.**_

"_**Então, me explica, Kelvin, porque eu não consegui entender... E eu não posso ficar, a gente não pode existir se você não decidir nada."**_

"_**Você vai embora?"**_

"_**Você vai ficar?"**_

_**Tudo se tornou claro. E os últimos raios de sol iluminaram o horizonte.**_

"_**Há coisas que não importam."**_

"_**Como?"**_

"_**Se é verdade ou mentira. Se você é uma invenção da minha cabeça, se isso não existiu ou não. Isso não é o importante para mim. O que faz diferença é o que aconteceu comigo. O que eu escolhi acolher como experiência. Verdade e mentira viram termos insignificantes perto de tudo isso."**_

_**Os dedos gelados se encontraram.**_

"_**Não importa mais."**_

_**Estava nevando.**_

_**Fim**_

* * *

'_Me diga uma última coisa,' disse Harry 'Isso é real? Ou tudo aconteceu dentro da minha cabeça?'_

_Dumbledore sorriu brilhantemente para ele, e sua voz soou alta e vigorosa nos ouvidos de Harry, mesmo que a neblina reluzente estivesse descendo novamente, obscurecendo sua figura._

'_Claro que está acontecendo dentro da sua cabeça, Harry, mas por que diabos isso significa que não é real?'_

_**Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows**_**, capítulo trinta e cinco.**

Fim

_(1) – Diálogo adaptado de um texto teatral que infelizmente não consegui achar o autor na internet :(._

**N/B: Se divirtam. E a você, minha querida, os muitíssimos PARABÉNS por uma história tão cativante e sensível. Fico honrada em tê-la acompanhada desde o inicio e ter tido o privilégio de poder apenas dar um pequeno polimento ao que já tem luz própria. Espero que apreciem o final, porque outro não seria tão poético quando esse. Lally. (Em 18-12-2007)**

**N/A: Ok.**

**Essa é a hora que a gente agradece, certo?**

**Obrigada. Do fundo do meu coração. Quando comecei essa história, ainda no ano passado, não achei que teria um retorno tão positivo, sendo essa minha primeira HarryxDraco publicada :D. Foi uma experiência incrível, agradeço novamente ao apoio de todos vocês, às reviews grandes, médias, pequenas, engraçadas, indignadas, curiosas. Ao apoio, aos puxões de orelha, às críticas e aos elogios :).**

_thais Weasley Malfoy, Srta. Kinomoto, Sarih, milinha-potter, Rafael9692, Aline, Delamort, Lally Y K, Sandy Mione, Death A., Bibiss, BéhBentes, Sy.P, Lady Ying Fa, __MS Tiago, Larissaaa, Simca-chan, Jackeline, Tety Potter-Malfoy, Laura, Maaya M., Lover.44, Lullus, Rapousa, lovecandy, Giulia Lovegood, Felton Blackthorn, Condessa Oluha, May Malfoy Snape, Pan Grey, Gabri Chaplin, Lis, Fabrielle, Inativo, Bru Black, Miyu Amamyia, ...Makie..., Ann Cashew, Jann Candor, lua, Aplísia, Isa Tinkerbell, Sam Crane, JayKay-chan, Nanda Yukimura, Neko Lolita, Hanano Kaze, Thanatos, Karol Misao, Fernanda, HannaSnape, Kalyl Clyve e sophy malfoy._

**Agradecimentos especiais a minha beta querida, por ter me agüentado durante todo esse tempo, corrigindo meus vícios com o pretérito-mais-que-perfeito, colocações idiotas, furos na história etc. Obrigada, monstrinha loira ;D!**

**Delamort, fico até envergonhada, obrigada por ler, e desculpe por ter terminado seu presente agora xD.**

**No início, minha intenção era algo relativamente curto, com três partes. Pois é. Esse monstrinho dobrou de tamanho. E os finais... Bom. Os finais foram vários XD. Tinha finais mais tristes, mais felizes, mais idiotas. Acabei, de última hora, ficando com este. Eu adoro finais felizes, mas cada história tem o final que combina melhor com o conjunto, que a deixa mais completa. E bom, não acho que combina com essa o Harry e o Draco se encontrando no final e ficando felizes para sempre. É muito... fora da realidade. Eu sei que isso é ficção, mas até uma história sem pé nem cabeça como essa tem que ter uma dose de mundo real.**

**Quanto aos 'mundos intermediários', céu, terra, inferno e afins, isso foi só uma idéia, ok gente? Não estou tentando pregar minha religião/crença através de uma fanfic, nem quero que ninguém fique acreditando nisso. Se você achar que isso é história para boi dormir ou que tudo faz sentido, é com você. Minha intenção foi divertir (a mim e a vocês) apenas.**

**Mas! Espero que vocês tenham gostado, eu me diverti muito, e não tenho jeito para escrever notas-despedidas, porque espero vê-los novamente várias vezes D.**

**Responderei todas as dúvidas, reviews, conversas, piadas, enfim :).**

**Críticas e elogios são bem-vindos! E vou-me agora, porque essa nota está quase um posfácio. Até a próxima!**

**Beijo na testa,**

**Kikis, uma autora (_agora_) mais do que salti por poder trocar o status da história para 'complete' mesmo que vá morrer de saudades de escrever essa fanfic.**

Início: 20-12-06

Término: 18-12-07

_**Se considerarem essa história digna de reviews, a autora ficará muito honrada em recebê-las.**_


End file.
